Starting Over
by Devils Anarchist
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto awoke one morning in a fright. After having yet another stupid dream, he decided to ask The fifth a important question, one he hadn't or shouldn't have asked. But what happens when some one unexpected shows up in the town?
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

**

* * *

There upon the tower lay a blonde messy haired man, wearing a large white coat with flames coming up from the edges. He lay there looking at the giant carved stone in front of him, were all the Hokage's heads were. As he gazed at the stone he new the end would come soon, he had only been Hokage for a while now, and it was going to be taken away that night. As he tore his gaze away he noticed that an older man was standing behind him, with white flowing hair, and a carved in head protector on stone.**

"Didn't I tell you?" Said the man.

"Didn't you tell me what old man?" Asked the blonde as he looked at his sensei.

"Your head would someday grow to an enormous size" Laughed the older man.

"Yeah, you did" Said the younger.

"And you can bare all this on your shoulders?"

"I have, to this point haven't I?" laughed the younger.

"I guess you have, So are you ready for tonight?" Asked the older white haired man.

"I don't think I have another choice, I am the Hokage after all" Said the younger as he now sat up.

"Let me do it!" Said the older man.

"No, It isn't your duty It's mine!" Said the Hokage.

"But…what about the child?"

"I will do what needs to be done…calm down ok?" Smiled the younger, as he jumped up and faced the older.

"I won't see you after will I?" Said Jiraiya.

"No,… I don't think I will be able……." And with in the middle of that sentence there was a load crash that came from the east wall of the town.

"I guess it's………..Arashi?" Started the old man as his eyes widened looking for the blonde Hokage.

"Good bye to you too….." Said Jiraiya as he gazed at the cut stone in front of him with the fourths head engraved into it.

* * *

The blonde Hokage stood atop a huge frog who had a pipe in his mouth. He stood there in plain sight waiting for the nine tails to attack. It was a mere 20 seconds for the fight to end, a ghost like creature arose from behind the Hokage, holding back what seemed to be something, and in a flash it was over. Nothing was left, only a small child being carried by the Fourth to the third. And then it truly ended.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a flash, his body was drenched in sweat, his eyes were wide, and he was panting hardly. He couldn't contain him self, he couldn't stop the sudden lack of air, he couldn't breathe, every night for the last two months he had, had the same dream over and over with out realizing, and then awoke in a panic as if some one were choking him. He gazed out his window slowly and noticed the sun hadn't risen yet, and It would be another long day of training or would it? A thought crossed his mid, one that he had pushed away all those years ago.

'Who were his parents'

He hadn't thought about that much, it was that stupid dream that kept making him wonder.

'Why would they let the fourth Hokage just take him? Out of all the children, why him?'

This started to really bug him, until he wondered, he had never asked who his parents were, surly perverted hermit would know! He slowly hit him self in the head for not even realizing that many of the adults may have known, Why was he just thinking that now?

'God I am stupid'

Muttered Naruto as he lay back down trying to get back to sleep, but since he was 16, years old and once that head hit the pillow…he was out like a light.

Early, well I guess you could say later that Morning Naruto had awoke, the clock read **12:53…**Naruto stared blankly at it for a moment before, he realized he over slept, and jumped out of his bed, quickly pulling on his out fit, which was now, mostly black and tighter fitting (im sure you people have seen it on photo bucket, or Google.) Anyways Naruto ran out his door, slamming it shut just before he ran into some one. Naruto slowly looked down to see Hinata, sitting on the ground with a shock look across her face. 'they had been going out for a few months now'

"SHIT! I don't have time for this! Sorry Hinata" Rushed Naruto as he helped her up.

"What's wrong Naruto, you seem a…well…you know a bit"

"Distracted! I know I'm sorry, but I need to go see the Fifth, to find out were that old man is!" Rushed Naruto again as he ran down the stairs and jumped from house to house in a mad dash.

"Happy birthday?" Stated Hinata as he looked puzzled, and then looked at her boyfriends apartment, and saw a mess.

"Naruto….." She said in a low voice, and went in there to do some cleaning just for his birthday also when she was over she didn't have to look at it.

* * *

Within five minutes Naruto appeared bursting threw the Hokage's wooden doors to find Gaara standing in front of her, along with Kakashi, and a sand-nin

'-Hahehehe sounds like Sannin-' .

Gaara looked at Naruto with a mild yet surprised look to see him there, the one person who was able to defeat him, and the fact that he had just barged in, no one had even sensed him coming, But there was defiantly a strange type of feeling in the air one that caused his to take a step back and Kakashi to shiver.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK!..." But the Hokage was cut off from Naruto yelling something back.

"SHUT UP! Who…where is ero-Sannin, that old pervert!" Yelled Naruto as he walked right up to her desk and Gaara went un noticed. Eyes still wide.

"What? Naruto I should be the one asking questions!" Said the fifth.

"No, I really think I should, NOW WERE IS THAT DAMN PERVERT!" Yelled Naruto as he glared that fifth.

"Naruto the fifth is in a very important meeting, how about you and I step out for some Raman?" Asked Kakashi trying to calm down the boy. Naruto tore his gaze away from the fifth and glared at the man with the silver hair, and then a thought hit his mind…

"No" Said Naruto still glaring at the Hokage. " TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! He is away on a mission and won't be back for at least….."

"YOU!" Said Naruto out of the blue and threw a Kunai that just missed Kakashi's head, Causing Gaara and his men to step back a bit.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"SHUT UP!...KAKASHI! ALL THE TIME I WAS WITH YOU, AND EVEN YOU FIFTH WHY DID I NEVER KNOW, WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TELLING ME!" Said an out ragged Naruto.

"Tell you what!" Said the Hokage who seemed to not under stand why Naruto was acting so harshly.

"WHO THE HELL ME PARENTS ARE!" Yelled a blonde-nin as he glowered at the two.

"….What?" Said the Hokage as she dropped a glass and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

Gaara didn't seem to understand, he didn't know why Naruto seemed to be acting well….not himself, usually timid…well at least not mad. And was **demanding?** To know something from the Hokage? As he looked over to the boy, he thought of only one thing, before he hurts some one. He quickly preformed a Jutsu and Naruto became in coffined in a sandy tomb.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Naruto as he glared at Gaara who seemed, well like Gaara.

"Thank you, Naruto, you should come with me!" Said an older mans voice, as the sand started to disappear. There behind him was a white haired tall, man who wore a stone head thingy. And Naruto glared at him for a moment before walking across the room, throwing a Kunai and Gaara, who of course stopped it with his sand. And slammed the door shut.

"What has Naruto done this time?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked at the fifth.

"He came barging in here asking who his parents where" Said The fifth.

"What? But he has never asked that before, what made the sudden change?" Asked the older man.

"If only I knew" Said the fifth as she looked down on her books. Gaara at the time had been letting his eyes wonder around the office looking at pictures till he found one that strangely looked like Naruto, but without the birth scars/marks. As Gaara slowly went closer to it, he read the bottom. '**Fourth Hokage'**

"Fourth?" muttered Gaara as he gazed at it before he looked back at the fifth and then to the old Sannin and then at Kakashi.

"Yes, he had become Hokage a while before Naruto was born, he was this villages hope until he passed on the most skilled ninja that I had ever met." Said the fifth.

"You mean to say who any body met, you see the fourth Hokage…." But before he continued Gaara raised his hand to the exact level of the Sannin to tell him to shut up.

"He looks strangely like Naruto" Said Gaara plainly before walking over the desk, and signing the treaty papers and gave the picture one last look, and then said.

"Maybe you should tell him, you never know, It might do some good to tell him who his father was, and is?" Stated Gaara.

"Is? But he died…" said Kakashi.

"So?" Said Gaara as him and one of his body guards left.

"Do you think he knows?" Asked the Hokage.

"No….he couldn't, could he?" Said Kakashi

"Well, we can't have Naruto mad on his birthday, I should go see him before he runs in here again."

"It's his birthday?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes, his _'sixteenth'_" said Jiraiya in a slightly grim voice.

"It……it's been that….long already?" stammered the Hokage.

"Yes, and since you were left to tell him…."

"Don't you dare…hey GET BACK HERE!" Yelled the Hokage as she watched the older man run.

* * *

Naruto had been walking down the street when, thinking about why the Hokage looked so scared when he asked her, he could normally yell at her without her flinching, but…..something was different in her face But what?. Naruto pondered that for a moment till something crashed into him. It may be due to the fact that neither person was paying attention or he had been an idiot and saw Naruto and walked into him giving him an excuse to yell at the boy.

Naruto then slowly gazed up to glare at the person, the man/woman was quite taller then him, but shorter then the old Sannin, and was clothed in black. Naruto had been about to mutter sorry when he got a look at the 'mans' face, he had blonde hair scattered all over, and blue eyes, a few scratches here and there but that was nothing and he noticed a forehead protector on him, but it was covered by mounds of hair. Naruto had seen that face some where before, the man on the other hand realized that Naruto was looking at him really hard, then his eyes went wide and turned away and quickly jumped off.

"Weird?" thought Naruto till he noticed Hinata walking down the road and talking to Sakura.

"Oi! Hinata!" Yelled Naruto as he waved his hand at her, she gave a small blush and walked at her normal pass along side Sakura.

"Naruto…where….where have you been, you don't look so pleased…what's wrong?" asked Hinata as she looked at Naruto.

"Nothing, just went to go ask the Hokage a question." Said Naruto.

"Oh?" Said Sakura not believing him.

"Yes, So what did you want to tell me earlier before I ran off?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto? What's wrong? You look confused." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, I kinda am, did you see that man in black?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, He was at my home this morning talking to my father about something and then left after he yelled, I couldn't here what he said, but my father looked quite white when I was leaving." Said Hinata thinking back to earlier.

"I Dunno but I have seen him some where, Sakura…do you mind?" asked Naruto grabbing Hinata away from her.

"Uh…..no that's alright I was just going to go help her find you then see Ino." Smiled Sakura as she watched Naruto link arms with Hinata and walk off.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street when she gazed up at her boyfriend who seemed to be in another place. She had been about to ask him when Neji had popped out of no where grabbing Hinata (never getting over the fact that she was going out with Naruto) and pulled her close to him and glared daggers at he blonde.

"What?" said Naruto as he looked at the taller Nin.

"Stay away from Hinata" said Neji.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Asked Naruto looking at the other-nin

"NO!, you will always be…."

"Be what? I don't get you get over the fact that you think your better then me! I've beaten you twice now, at both Chunin exams! So just let me have Hinata and we will call it even" said Naruto not really wanting to get into a fight.

"NO!" Yelled Neji before he dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" Said Naruto as Neji lay there while Hinata looked away with a blush across her face and hands behind her back.

"What did you?"

"Well, come on let us go before he awakes" smiled Hinata as she linked her arm threw his and started to walk again, while Naruto looked back at Neji.

* * *

"Where the hell did that Brat go? He couldn't have gotten far? Said the Sannin as he jumped around then noticed some one about Naruto's height a little taller, and thought 'NARUTO' as the older Nin jumped down behind the blonde and was about to grab him, he found him self laying on the ground and a foot on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS WITH YOU PEOPLE CAN SOME ONE WALK AROUND WITH OUT BEING ATTACKED OR BUMPED INTO!" Yelled the blonde as he took his foot off the man and continued walking.

"Naruto?" Asked the Sannin.

"Naruto, what are you talking about Jiraiya? Said the blonde as he looked at the older Nin.

"……but your?"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been walking for a while now, and Hinata just had her head on his arm, in complete peace when all of a sudden Naruto stopped causing Hinata to stop as well and look at him, his eyes were wide, he looked some what scared. She hadn't seen him like this before. It kinda scared her to.

"N…Naruto?" Asked Hinata while walking in front of him. She then noticed he was looking at something. She slowly gazed and noticed that he was looking at the five Hokage's cut into the wall of rock (they put the fifth there too, about a year ago)

"…That man……I know who he was!" Stammered Naruto as he gazed at the stone.

"Who?" Asked Hinata.

"Him" Said Naruto as he pointed at the stone.

"The second?" Said Hinata as she followed his finger.

"No…."

"Then?"

"Fourth"

* * *

**

* * *

Canadain-Girl**


	2. The Fourth Hokage

**Chapter Two: The Fourth Hokage**

* * *

"Naruto not to sound, mean or, weird…..but the Fourth passed away long ago. 16 years exactly." Said Hinata looking at Naruto.

"But…I swear he look…."

"Naruto….."

"But It had to be him, he look so much like…"

"Naruto if you haven't noticed you look like the fourth Hokage a bit too, I've noticed

more now, I swear you could be a mini, version if you hadn't had those birth marks on your face" Said Hinata, trying to talk sense into the young Ninja.

"I look like the forth?" said Naruto as he looked down at the girl.

"Yes, Even that Sannin had said it once? Didn't he? When I had over heard him, when him and Kakashi-sensei had been eating Raman." Said Hinata, now looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure? I mean do I really look like him?" Smiled Naruto as he looked at the girl.

"Yes?" Said Hinata as she gasped at Naruto rapped his arms around the young girl.

"So, does that mean you like me even more?" Smiled Naruto as he leaned in for a kiss just before.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a certain fuzzy eye brows.

"……What do you want Fuzzy brows?" Said Naruto plainly as he slowly let go of Hinata and turned around to see the taller ninja before him.

"Don't call me that! Anyways the fifth wants to see you! Oh! Hello Hinata!" Said Lee as he smiled his trade mark smile and stuck out his thumb.

"Why does she want me? I just left her like an hour ago?' Said Naruto.

"I don't know, All I know she wants to see you?" said Lee as he walked away most likely going to train.

"I'll go see what she wants ok, I'll come get you later?" Smiled Naruto as she gave a nod, just before he took off.

"I wonder what she wants now?" Thought Hinata.

* * *

Soon after Naruto was walking slowly down the streets when he suddenly fell into a giant hole and on top of some body. Naruto slowly looked up to notice the hole had to be at least 15 feet deep and 10 feet wide. And then looked down to notice white hair.

"Pervert hermit, What happened to you?" Asked Naruto as he got off the Sannin and grabbed him to help him up.

"That stupid…..didn't you do this?" Said the Sannin glaring at the boy.

"No I was with Hinata" Said Naruto as he looked at the pervert and then turned his eyes to a glare as the hermit was about to say something perverted before Naruto hit him.

"Did anyone see you with her?" Said the Sannin.

"Yes, Sakura, and Lee just now? Why! I can't be two places at once you idiot!" Said Naruto just before the Sannin gave him a look saying **YES YOU CAN!**

"Well, if you didn't do it then who?" Asked the Sannin as him and Naruto jumped out of the whole.

"I don't know, But I need to go see Granny, because she wants me I'll talk to you later" Said Naruto as he walked down the road again.

"Then it must have been, but how is that possible.?" Said the Sannin as he walked down the roads looking for the man in black.

* * *

"So what do you want now?" Asked Naruto as he burst threw the doors to notice the person in black and the fifth glaring at the man, and very white faced.

"Naruto, we need to talk about something, Is today your sixteenth birthday?" asked the older woman.

"Why do people seem so lost when ever I say it's my birthday?" Said Naruto as she crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the room sneaking glances at the man once and a while.

"Naruto, we need to talk about some stuff…" said the Hokage just before the man gave her a harsh look and motioned for her to shut up.

"WELL HE SHOULD KNOW! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Yelled the fifth as she glared at the man.

"Know what? Because I am sure there is nothing else that I don't know? Lets see….people hate me, I have a demon in me because of that Fourth Hokage, and I have a girl friend, I am 16, I umm, don't care any more who my parents are. And what else? Did I get every thing, I like Raman, I like to sleep, I can do some cool Jutsu and lets see, I think that's it, and im nice? And energetic? " said Naruto.

"Uhh, You don't care any more?" Said the fifth.

"No, not really it doesn't bother me any more." Said Naruto plainly now looking at the man.

"Kid, it isn't nice to stare at the back of a persons head, unless you are intending to attack them" Said The man in black as he sent an icy glare at Naruto, who froze on spot and wide eyed as he looked at the man.

"You...your…..you….your….the….you….you….him…you….are….your…..that….guy….you…..you….know…..that…..guy…..your……..you….the….face………"

"I thought you said he graduated from the academy I never thought he didn't know how to speak sure you said his grades were bad, but bad enough so he can't talk?" Said the blue eyed man as he turned toward the fifth.

"Naruto please, you have it misunderstood…" said the fifth.

"How can he? It's true isn't it? I mean…."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH EVIDENCE TO PROVE WHO YOU ARE YET SO!"

"NOT ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU USED TO SEE ME ALMOST EVERY DAY, BACK THEN, AND THEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE! NOT EVEN THAT OLD PERVERT KNEW WHO I WAS AT FIRST! I HAVE EVERYTHING TO PROVE WHO I AM BUT!"

"So, you really are…."

"No Naruto, that man before is not the Fourth Hokage you know that well enough?" said the fifth.

"But? If he says who he is, And you can usually break something like that can't you? I don't under stand what the problem is?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto listen that man is not Arashi…..I mean that man is not who you think he is" said the fifth.

"Then can I at least go so you two can bicker about this, and if he was the fourth Hokage…then I have a lot of questions to ask him…and then I would beat the crap out of him" said Naruto as he walked out the door, but before he did he glared at the man then turned and left.

"So that's really Uzumaki Naruto is it?" Said the man as he pulled of his hood.

"Yes, but why are you here, Your not supposed to be here, your….'

"I'm what, I don't get you people sixteen years, I was gone, Didn't you think it was odd that my body was never found. Or did you just ignore it?" said the man.

"No, but I have a hard time believing your Arashi…"

"UGGGG! You people really annoy me you know that? What makes you think that I am not Yondaime?" Asked the Fourth.

"Well, it's hard to believe that story that the Sannin really brought you back? And yet your not here to kill Naruto?" Said The Fifth.

"Why would I do that, You can see if I'm really lying can't you?" Asked the Fourth.

"Because that old ass would do it to, just to trick us!" said the Fifth.

"What would make you believe me?"

"I'll get the ANBU to do some tests and if it proves that your who you say you are…"

"YONDAIME!"

"Yes,…well, they will start, I would like you to go with them" said the fifth as she pointed her finger towards the door, and the fourths gaze followed to some masked men.

"…Oh joy…it's you four…." Muttered the fourth as he rolled his eyes to the four under the mask.

"How could you possibly know us?"

"One, you loved that animal, you never changed that mask, and every ANBU has a different mask, unless you stop being ANBU. And your orange hair gives it away, and I'm the one who selected you four you stupid idiots…."

* * *

"Naruto what did she have to say?" Asked Hinata as she watched Naruto fight with him self. ( a clone)

"Nothing much, but I swear that man is the fourth, he even said he was…I think, I mean, there's no one else who would look like that?" Said Naruto as he popped him self.

"Naruto, not that topic again………" But she was caught of guard when she noticed a blonde ninja following some ANBU members.

"SEE!" said Naruto as he pointed to the man.

"But….that's impossible?" said Hinata.

"Uh……Hinata…."

"Naruto lets get some food" Smiled the girl as she dragged her boy away from the ANBU, who were walking close by.

The older blonde Ninja looked at the two as they left, a small smile crept along his face as he watched the girl blush as he looked at her and give a similar smile that Naruto always gave, and storm off quite quick, just to hear the loader Nin, talking about Raman, and what kind he would get, after she had said she would treat him.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	3. What is your Dream?

**Chapter Three: What is your Dream?**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked slowly towards the Raman stand. she would often find Naruto too. As they walked she kept looking over her shoulder, thinking that they were being followed. While Naruto on the other had, was walking along like nothing was wrong. On the other hand, there was nothing wrong. Hinata was just thinking that Naruto really did look like the fourth more and more, now that she saw that older blonde ninja smiling. Naruto had been talking away, saying how he showed her, that he was right, all along. They were now getting closer to there destination. When Hinata suddenly noticed Konohamaru, he was tired to a post, while the other two were hiding off in the trees. She had noticed Naruto's old sensei standing in the middle of the field reading those stupid books, that ero-Sannin wrote. And had two bells on his hip.

Hinata then tugged on Naruto's sleeve and pointed to the masked man and then to the other eleven year old. (he hasn't turned 12 yet, because his birthday isn't till December.) Naruto then slowly gazed away from there destination and saw the scene and started to laugh his heart out, causing Hinata trying to make him quite so he didn't make a scene. Naruto then stopped and smiled at the girl and the grabbed her hand and pulled her to were the kid was tied to the post, and were the man was standing now looking at the two.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Said or more Yelled Naruto to Hinata's point of view.

"Naruto, What pleasure is it that you have come over here?" Asked the grey haired Ninja.

"Nothing much, Hinata and I were just training, so I see that you have taken on these brats?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto!" Said Hinata now looking at him.

"Well they are, look he was stupid enough to get him self caught!" Smiled Naruto.

"Naruto, If I am not mistaken, you as well got caught." Said Kakashi as he looked at the

blonde ninja.

"Oh, yeah…" Laughed Naruto nervously making Hinata and Kakashi give a sweat drop and look at him.

"So, what's the point of the exercise?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh, yes you didn't have the pleasure of being in my group did you? (Hinata shook her head.) Well the point is, to get the bells from me before the sun sets" Said Kakashi.

"Oh, so like this?" Asked Hinata as she now held the two bells between her fingers and made then ding, a few times and then look at the stone faced Kakashi who was looking for the two silver bells with red string that had once been on his wait thing.

"Oi! Look at that Sensei! You let your guard down!" Laughed Naruto as Hinata blushed and passed the two bells back to the silver haired Ninja.

"Well, no one has ever been able to do that before. Besides when Sakura and Naruto did it…..last year" Muttered Kakashi as he put the bells back on and looked at the two with a smiling face as if nothing happened.

"No, tell me how you did that?" Said Kakashi.

"I used a thread of Chakra to cut the bells off, then you were paying attention to Naruto, and grabbed them so they didn't make a sound" Said Hinata as she poked her fingers together.

"Bye! Kakashi, Hinata said she would feed me Raman!" Said Naruto as he started to walk, leaving Hinata with Kakashi.

"I'll be with you in a minute Naruto" Said Hinata as she turned her gaze back to the silver haired man.

"What is it?" Said Kakashi.

"What do you know about the fourth Hokage?"

"That's a strange question to ask?"

"Not really, Naruto thinks he has come back from the dead" said Hinata in a hushed voice.

"What!" Said Kakashi a little to loud.

"SH…..It's just he said he saw him this morning in the roads, and then again in the fifths office, and in the training grounds, and I saw him to, And…"

"And?"

"I mean, he really does look like the Yondaime….but…it's just how is that possible?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, Years ago, when the Yondaime, or the fourth Hokage which ever you like, sealed the nine tails away, no one ever found his body, till…."

"Till what?"

"Well, we were told, that he actually did die, but we had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't but, we did find evidence he had passed on."

"But not enough right?"

"Well, I had also heard the conversion between you two, and it is impossible that the other Sannin could have brought him back to life for a limited time. Because he would have had to bring back the other three Hokage's first, which is impossible. But the evidence we did find, after the thirds death, proved that there were three coffins but one was never opened."

"So, the snake Sannin could have taken it, And some how found a way to bring him to life?"

"Now, you are smart, but this information is highly classified."

"Oh, sorry" said Hinata as she bowed and was walking off until Kakashi yelled something to her.

"Were was he going?"

"Who? Oh!...Ummmmm….well I'm not quite sure but he was with four ANBU members" Said Hinata as she walked away.

"Crazy kids and there imagination" Said Kakashi as he stopped a blow from the second boy, and flung him to the second post and tied him up.

* * *

"Hinata, Where were you?" Asked Naruto as he was sitting at the Raman stand.

"Oh, I just had to ask Kakashi a question" Smiled Hinata as a bowl was placed in front of her.

"Oi! Old man! Another!" Yelled Naruto, as he tore his gaze away from the Hinata to the older man, demanding Raman.

"Here you are Naruto" Smiled the young woman as she passed him the steaming bowl.

"Naruto, how many have you had?" Asked Hinata after a few minutes of eating her own

bowl to look and see about 14 bowls in a stack treating to fall over.

"Ofpshteen"

"What?" Asked Hinata look at the young blonde.

"(slurp) Fifteen" Said Naruto after stuffing food into his mouth and the was about to place it onto of the stack when a voice was herd.

"You know, you shouldn't eat so much, your going to end up getting real fat and then, your girlfriend here will ditch you, for some fit guy…like….that weird guy with fuzzy eye brows and bad fashion sense." Said a blonde Ninja as he sat down next to Hinata.

"You mean Lee?" Asked Hinata looking at the blonde.

"Sure what ever…I don't know, but…one please" said the ninja as the cook had wide eyes and nodded.

"Well, you've grown haven't you?" Smiled the Hokage as he looked at the young woman with brown hair.

"….Yondaime?" Asked the girl almost half scared.

"That's me!" Smiled the man.

"But…aren't you supposed to be dead?" Said Hinata, as she looked at the man, just realizing what she said and clasped her hands over he mouth.

"Yes, I have heard that a lot………." **BANG**, **BAMB** the Hokage was sent off his stool and onto the ground by an unexpected blow.

"Wow, Naruto you have guts challenging me like that!" Smiled the blonde ninja.

"If you….you….really are the Hokage tell me one thing!"

"What's that?"

"Why the hell me! I MEAN THERE HAVE TO BE OTHER CHILDREN RIGHT?SO WHY DID YOU PICK ME TO HAVE THAT STUPID NINE TAILS IN!" Yelled Naruto as he glared at the older blonde as he brushed him self off. That's when Naruto noticed a look of pain, and confusion, and shock threw the Yondaime's face.

"I gave it to you because you are…..I gave it to thinking that every one would treat you like a hero, Haven't they? I also had to because the nine tails would have broken out of my body." Said Yondaime now looking at im.

"Yeah! Treat me like a hero? WHAT WERE YOU POPPING THAT NIGHT? Because those drugs had to be some good for you to think that up?" Said Naruto.

"I thought they would treat you differently but I guess that I was wrong, wasn't I? But I heard from the…Fifth….that you saved the town once or a few times? Or am I wrong, so that demons Chakra had to come in handy time to time. Am I wrong? I am sure it saved your life as well " Said the Hokage with out the look of pain or remorse in his eyes.

"Well, a few times…" Muttered Naruto.

"Only a few eh? Well I guess I was wrong. So you really hate me that much?"

"Uh…I didn't say that?"

"Your actions said it for you, in your mind you believe that I was a hero for saving a town, but your body thinks different does it not?" Asked the man.

"I…."

"Let me ask you another thing Naruto, what is your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes…what is your dream for the future what is the one thing that you wish to do, the one thing that keeps you going every day. What makes you determined to show every one that you can do things, even though they seem impossible? Under what ever the situation may be. And what ever challenges are in your way, what's that one thing that you want to prove?" Asked the older blonde as he glared at the younger, already knowing the answer.

"My dream?...my dream…..I"

"I don't have all day! TELL ME NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT IS ONE THING THAT YOU WISH TO BECOME, ONE THING THAT YOU WANT TO DO!" Yelled the older ninja.

"I wish….my dream….my dream! MY DREAM IS SURPASS ALL THE OTHER HOKAGES! AND BECOME HOKAGE MY SELF, AND BE THE GREATEST THERE EVER WAS! AND SHOW THE VILLAGE! THAT I AM NOT SOME STUPID DEMON CHILD!" Yelled Naruto as he glared back at the other man just to see a small smile for a split second before the other turned around.

"Good, I believe in your dream Naruto Uzumaki" Smiled the blonde as he slowly walked down the road.

"Naruto?" Said Hinata now standing up and looking at him.

"Oh! Kid one more thing! Didn't any one ever tell you Orange is a horrible colour for a ninja?" Said the fourth as he disappeared off in the distance.

"SHUT UP! I HAPPEN TO LIKE ORANGE!" Yelled Naruto as he glared at the spot were the fourth had been moments ago.

* * *

**

* * *

Canadain-Girl**


	4. Story from the Past

**Chapter Four: Story from the past**

* * *

Naruto had awoken early the next morning after Arashi had made fun of his orange out fit. And of course Naruto awoke in a sour mood, one. Because Hinata was leaving to go on a mission, and two. The fifth Hokage wanted him to help out the Yondaime go threw all the archives. And of course the one thing Naruto hated was history and at the current moment the Yondaime Hokage. He was determined to try and weasel out of it, maybe if he were lucky go on a mission with Hinata and the others…maybe not. Last time he had tried that he ended up into the river in his boxers…he wasn't sure how he got there, but he remembered the run home at two a clock in the morning. Naruto slowly walked over to his cupboard where all his instant Raman was and then to the drawer where the chop sticks were and then to the other cupboard to a glass, and some water. After his incident when he was twelve he never really trusted milk again. 

Naruto now sat at his table shirtless messy haired totally un-awake, and cranky. Just the teenage boy every mother dreams of. Naruto had just poured his hot water into the bowl when a sudden gust of wind suddenly appeared into his home and his Raman gone and replaced his fruit and vegetables. Naruto only could guess of one person who would do that. Naruto slowly gazed towards the chair next to him were Kakashi was eating **HIS** Raman, Naruto then knew without a doubt he couldn't win, and slowly got up placed his dishes into the sink and walked to his room and slowly slipped out of his pants and pulled on a clean black netted shirt, and then a normal black t-shirt. Then he ever so slowly pulled on a pair of clean underwear and then his orange pants and his orange and black jacket. Then he slowly went to the night stand beside his bed and pulled on his head protector and then looked at him self in the mirror, and went to the bathroom, turned on the taps and splashed water upon his face and the brushed his teeth. Then after he left to go back out to the living room/ eating area and noticed Kakashi still standing there done with the Raman and was reading those stupid little books he always carries around.

Naruto then took the bowl from his and walked towards the garbage and threw it away, and just as he turned around an apple his in square in the head and he was knocked down. He opened his eyes after a few moments and glared at the apple now laying on the ground kind of squished and sad looking. He picked it up and glared at Kakashi wanting to say horrid things but stood up and then put it on the counter and walked in front of him and then said.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU! FIRST YOU STEAL MY FOOD! THEN YOU LEAVE IT LAYING AROUND AND THEN!!!!!! YOU THROW AN APPLE AT ME!" Yelled Naruto.

"A ninja must always be on their toes Naruto, Always be on the ball…and you shouldn't eat Raman first thing in the morning it isn't good for you." Said Kakashi.

"…What are you doing here, Don't you have other students?" Asked Naruto.

"What?! Have you abandoned me already, Am I not allowed to see my favourite student!?" Asked Kakashi slowly putting his book down.

"Favourite? What do you mean favourite? I though dear old Sasuke was your favourite? And…it wouldn't kill you to be on time for once" Said Naruto.

"Now Naruto, you know not to put your self down like that don't you? Anyways Naruto Uzumaki, I only came by not just to eat your food, but to tell you the fifth demands to see you now, You are already 45 minutes late." Said Kakashi.

"Well the fifth will have to wait, I need to go see Hinata off before I do anything I had promised her that before. And Since you brought up being demanded, would you replace me, I really don't want to have to go threw 16 years of paper work with the fourth…so I was wondering…..Kakashi????" Said Naruto as he realized his sensei had already left him.

"Lazy Ninja…." Said Naruto as he made sure his door was locked and the shut his window and was off to see Hinata at the entrance.

Hinata waited for the last ten minutes waiting for everyone to show up and yet her team mates and her teacher were all late. As she waited she started to make a small hole in the ground with her sandal when a voice called out to her, Hinata had been expecting a different person like her team mates…but no. It was Naruto, Hinata smiled as she looked up to him, she was about to laugh at the way his hair was this morning, it looked like he just awoke, then she decided not to ask, already fearing the answer she would receive from him. Hinata then waved to Naruto as he quickly got closer to her until he was hugging her and shocked her the most because Naruto never usually showed up before she had to go on a mission, unless she was leaving for a month, and she hadn't told him how long she would be gone. Which was indeed a month and a half.

"Naruto? What are you…you….you doing here?" Asked Hinata trying to hide her blush that now spread across her cheeks from him just holding her. She wasn't very used to him holding her so long.

"Well I had heard from a little **dog** you would be leaving for a month, so I decided to see you goodbye, Is that so wrong?" Asked Naruto as a smile played across his lips.

"Well...n…no…..I……I guess….No…t…" But even before Hinata could get her full sentence out, Naruto pulled her as close as possible and hugged her tight, And smiled even wider and slowly tilted her chin upwards and his down words and as they were only inches away…

"**Bark"** Said a quite larger dog, that had made Hinata and Naruto both jump away from each other, Hinata wide eyed having been caught almost kissing Naruto in the open, while Naruto had a Kunai in hand waiting for some one to attack. But they never did only Akamaru stood there wagging his tail, knowing he ruined a perfect moment. Kiba then ran up to his dog panting, it had seemed the dog had gotten away from him.

"Well, see you…..later Hinata!" Smiled Naruto as he shoved the Kunai back into the secret pocket inside his jacket and shoved his hands into his pocket and glared evil eyes and Akamaru and then at Kiba even more dangerously and left to go see the Hokage.

"By Naruto!" Said Hinata as she waved to him face still beat red.

"What did I do?" Said Kiba innocently. Which only made Hinata smile and give a stifled laugh.

* * *

Naruto was now walking towards the Hokages building place, when he noticed a blonde with really weird Hair. Naruto left her un-noticed until he noticed who she was with. Naruto looked closer to notice Shikamaru and Temari standing next to each other as they talked, Naruto found it odd,

1.) Because Shikamaru, said him self he hates girls there to trouble some.  
2.) He never laughs with girls and

3.) it was the sand ninja that he said bugged him.

So why in the world were they together and laughing, until Naruto got his answer, Temari and Shikamaru now walked closer together down the street towards his house. Naruto mentally laughed, and kept that thought in his brain for black mail later on.

Naruto now walked further down the road until he noticed a certain blonde ninja and an older ninja both walking together talking about something. Naruto then noticed who they were right away, the old pervert, and the fourth. And as the fourth waved good bye to the elder, Naruto noticed sad expression played across his features. Naruto couldn't help but ask what was wrong, so as Naruto had gotten closer the white haired man turned around to leave when he noticed Naruto with a hand on his hip and looking like he wanted an explanation.

"Uzumaki! What are you doing here?!" Said the elder man, as he looked surprised.

"Since when do you call me Uzumaki? And since I live herel I want to ask you why you left for 3 weeks and never seemed to show up, and don't tell me it was research for that stupid book of yours!" Said Naruto right away.

"Naruto, I would never do anything like that would I?" Laughed the old man as Naruto gave him a look as, why do you think I wouldn't ask that?

"Naruto I have just been gone a while, I have found Information not on my book but on your friend, the weirder one" Said the old man.

"SASUKE! YOU FOUND INFORMATION ON HIM! WHERE IS HE! IS HE ALIVE IS HE OK? IS HE WELL!!!!" Said Naruto rather loudly Which caused many heads to turn including a pink haired girls who what been walking with Ino.

"Sasuke?" Said Sakura under her breath as she looked at the two while she was being dragged by Ino.

"SHHHHH! Naruto not so loud, it is vital information that only the Hokage and elders will hear, you may be given this information if she likes." Said the old man.

"….Why were you upset when the fourth left?" Asked Naruto completely changing the subject.

"You saw that did you?" Said the old man.

"Yes"

"I was just thinking about something he had brought up, something that I hadn't told

him…but it was what he knew then, and still knows perfectly well now" Said the hermit.

"Which was?" Said Naruto on his tippy toes wanting to know.

"You will have to ask the fourth, when he is ready, just don't go bugging him now…" Said the hermit.

"Why? What is so bad? That happened to him?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing Naruto, just go see the fifth, she has called you right?" Said the man.

"Fine!……..wait there's one thing….that scroll you carry around all the time has all the people who can make the frog boss appear right?" Said Naruto.

"Yes?"

"I remembered, there was two more names, your and one before you and after you…who were they?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, one was my father and another man, that scroll goes back hundreds of years, but in the order you know is. My father, then me, then Arashi, and then you Naruto."

"Arashi? Who is that?"

"Naruto you look at his face every day the one you admire, the Yondaime Hokage"

"Can I see that scroll for a minute?" Said Naruto as he was about to touch is, but the hermit had moved away and smiled and then jumped off.

"I think people are against me!" Said the blonde as he trudged his way to the Hokages building to spend the next few days or more! Helping the fourth.

Naruto slowly made his way, it had only taken him 5 minutes of very slow walking to get to the building. As Naruto gazed at the stair case, with loathing and hatred. Why him…oh yeah! Because he had made the Hokage mad…and then tried to act as nothing happened. Naruto had put his foot on the first step, and was about to continue on, when a voice called out to him from behind. Naruto slowly turned his gaze to meet bright green eyes, and pink hair. He had taken a few steps backwards so he wouldn't scream in her face, he tried to look for an exit but found none, only her.

"Naruto! The Hokage has been waiting for two hours now, You know she's going to give you more work then you already have!!" Said Sakura as she followed him up the stairs.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Said Naruto as he gave her a side glance.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed at all!" Said Sakura now glaring at him and putting both hands on her hips.

"Yes you have, what happened to the girl that never used to talk to me and daydream about Sasuke, and treat me like dirt. Now ever since he has left you've some how acknowledged my existence." Said Naruto as they made it to the top step, and were walking down the hall towards the office.

""I….uh…what do you mean? I always…."

"No you never…..all you thought about was Sasuke, Sasuke and more Sasuke. And wasn't it you who believed I never tried hard enough to get him back, just remember Sakura I never go back on my word! That's my way on the ninja!" Said Naruto as he opened the office door to be yelled at.

* * *

"UZUMAKI! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE!!!" Said the fifth. 

" two hours and 46 minutes and 22 seconds…and I am only late because of Kakashi, and Ero-Sannin, and Sakura, and I had to see Hinata off, and I really didn't want to come here today…" Said Naruto finally as he gazed out of the corner of his eye to see the fourth reading threw papers on the Hokages desk, and looked horrid, as if he had been up all night long. "What happened to you! You look bad Yondaime.." Said Naruto in a mocking tone.

"Life is what happened, nothing more and nothing less Naruto." Said Arashi as he looked at Naruto with bags under his eyes, and hair a mess along with what looked to be stains on his over large shirt.

"Naruto I have asked you of all people to come here and help out Arashi with all this history over the last 16 years. From the time of the nine-tails to the present. I am sure that won't be to hard, he has already covered the last 10 years, all that is left is from the nine-tails to where you were six, now I know you will have no problems with that. And if you do, then it will not my problem" Said the fifth as she left the room with the small pink pig following.

"Great…so do you have any questions, that you would like to know?" Said Naruto while sitting down across from the Hokage, and picked up the scroll from the day the nine-tails attacked.

"There is one, it was foggy, but it said that you had defeated the Kage of the sand? Am I right? The day…" Arashi gaze a stiffed swallow and said. "When the sand ninjas attacked, I under stand why they did now, but…is it true you did?" Asked Arashi now hands folded and head resting upon them. So much what Sasuke had done.

"Yes, I had used the boss frog to defeat the raccoon demon. But…"

"But what?"

"But I, he told me to transform him into another creature with claws and teeth." Said Naruto now looking more intense at the scroll.

"And what did you….don't tell me…."

"Yes, it was the only thing I could think of, all I know…I never want to make that happen again, even though it was the coolest thing ever. It scared me at how much power that fox had. And I never really understood how much power he had, until that day." Said Naruto scanning the scroll.

"Hmmm, is that so?" said Arashi now writing stuff down and then looking at Naruto who's face had gone white.

"…this, I never knew…." Said Naruto all of a sudden as he read the scroll. Arashi looked at him confused until he noticed the date. It was the day Arashi and so many others had died. The blonde's eyes widened and almost took the scroll until Naruto dropped it and got up and ran to the window and jumped out.

The Hokage slowly picked up the scroll and read threw what Naruto had, just random names, and then the young ninja teams, which made Arashi swallow hard, and noticed names from various families and then noticed Kakashi's whole family, and then noticed the names Uzumaki, no first names were showed but only last ones, then the last name on the page that Naruto must have read was Arashi. And then in brackets ( Died sealing the nine tails away, and locking it in an infant boy, who had just been born.) then in another set of brackets was ( the Yondaime wife died soon after) not much else just that.

Arashi wondered why the last name would affect him unless he had thought he had done it, since he had the nine tails sealed away in him. Arashi knew Naruto would want to be alone, but he couldn't just wanted to reassure him, but he knew Naruto wouldn't listen…maybe if he…..no nothing would work. Arashi looked back at the scrolls and sat down, and continued to find out as much information as possible.

* * *

Naruto sat upon the stone head, gazing out across the village/town, just thinking. Now he knew his parents were dead…nothing could be said or done, he now knew….he was in shock he knew the Hokage had tried to stop him, but failed, because he had known he couldn't. Naruto could have sat there for hours gazing into the horizon but the clouds started to come and rain started to poor. Naruto looked up and watched as the rain dripped on the cool metal of his head protector, and then tilted his head when he felt the rain suddenly stop, and noticed Arashi standing behind him holding an umbrella. Naruto gave him a questioning look, but then stopped when Arashi smiled, and motioned him to follow. Naruto then slowly got up and followed the other blonde, they had been walking in silence for about 10-15 minutes until Arashi started to talk. 

"Are you not going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Said Naruto.

"Who your parents were, what they were like, what they did…what they wanted to do with there life, What they had expected for you?" Said Arashi all of a sudden.

"I didn't think you would tell me"

"First I will tell you one thing, would you rather learn about your mother of father first" Said Arashi.

"Father….?"Said Naruto in a low voice, starting to like the sound of that.

"Well you father…was the top in his class, had blonde hair much like yours. Was a prankster at one point. But grew out of it at age six. He was a member off an elite squad of Ninjas. Very well behaved, but had a calm and collective out look on life, and still loved to joke around. Was much like you when taking orders from elders when he knew another way, better for every one, all and well, he is a very good man Naruto" Said the fourth. As he walked up to a building and slowly opened the door and made a gesture for Naruto to go in first. As he did Naruto spun around and looked at him, and then said.

"What do you mean is, He's dead remember!?" Said a confused Naruto. Arashi just looked at him and gave a quick smile as to say my mistake, but also one that got Naruto confused, as if the smile meant something else about his father Naruto didn't know.

"Now! Your mother…" Said Arashi stopping and then looking down at the floor with a grim face and then looking up, and walking to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Your…mother, had deep green eyes, with pecks of light blue mixed in along the line, and had beautiful long dark blue hair, and no she wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan, even though when you looked at her, it would seem that way. She was the most beautiful woman any man would ever meet, your father…was a lucky man Naruto, any man would give a life to be in the place were he was. Just because she was extremely beautiful doesn't mean she was the top or bottom of her class, I remember she always wanted to prove that woman are just as good as men, at being a Ninja she sometimes struggles in school, she wasn't very good at paying attention for to long, but the thing was, she had told me once she had never opened a book or a scroll for the Chunin exams. But the amazing thing was she passed, she hadn't cheated because I was caught cheating off her actually…I had to, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! Anyways! She became a Chunin before your father and then your father became an junnin (sorry can't spell it) way before her, it was amusing to watch her as she passed that test actually, because she almost killed me that time…. anyways…. to get on, both your parents were very talented Ninjas Naruto, and from what I've heard you are as well." Said Arashi as him and Naruto walked to the table and sat down from each other.

"So…did….I mean why did they give me to you?" Asked Naruto. And when Naruto had asked that very question…Arashi's figure became limp and wide-eyed, his face went pale…he wasn't sure what to say he was stuck….

"Your mother trusted me Naruto, she had told me to take you, I tried to tell her no…but she told me to, no mater what happened to her." Said Arashi, now looking quite sad.

"Where was she, I mean…where was she when she told you to take me?" Asked Naruto.

"She had just been walking to the hospital, very independent woman she was, never asked for help, while she was in labour, she walked half way to the hospital when I found her, laying on the ground, I was scared something happened to her, I couldn't tell at first who your mother was since it was dark, but I had to find a medic ninja, so I sent out a an eagle to find, the fifth, and she came moments later. And by the time she had come, I had to help her take her to the hospital. It wasn't long after that you were born, and I found myself sitting up there upon my head, no Naruto I can't actually take off my head...on my stone figure one., just waiting for the demon…I had to check on her before I left, and when I found her she was tired…and there you were in her arms, asleep, she told me to take you, no matter what happened to her, she told me to take you Naruto and save the town, she had known what I was going to do, and tried to stop me, but had given up, and told me to take you, believe me I told her no, many time…but that woman had to have it her own way." Said Arashi finally taken a deep breath of air, and motioning to Naruto to follow him.

"So you took me! You know…you could have left me…and pretended to take me…then I would have been with her right?"

"If you mean dead…" Said Arashi looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean! How…did she die?" Asked Naruto in a scared yet calm tone.

"I did Naruto. I needed a human sacrifice to do the Jutsu… You have no idea what a pain in the heart that was for me, and your father. After I had sealed away the demon inside you, I had used the last of my power I had to bring you to the only person I knew would look after you." Said Arashi now walking into a larger room and going threw a drawer to find something.

"Also Naruto, I don't know if you would still be alive without you, the town would have been destroyed. Nothing left everyone would have died. You a tiny baby saved us all….I just did the Jutsu."

"Who, Did you take me to?" Asked Naruto.

"The old pervert" Said Arashi as he pulled out a small picture book and handed it to Naruto.

"You brought me to the pervert!?…What's this?" Said Naruto as he looked at the book.

"That was your mothers photo book, There are a lot of pictures of your mother…in there" Said Arashi with a smile…and yet it looked sad.

"Why none of him?" asked Naruto opening the first page to read.

"……."

**Aumi** **Uzumaki**

"My mothers name?" Asked Naruto turning the first page to see the most beautiful woman ever, with long dark blue hair, and green eyes, Arashi had been right there was some blue in it. On the next page it showed her Arashi, looking almost the same, since he hasn't aged at all, and the older pervert, who looked much younger then he did now. Naruto looked confused to see Arashi and her there, and the old pervert and was about to ask him when Arashi already answered.

"Your mother and I were best friends…ever since I can remember, and the pervert was there because that was the day she told me she was pregnant, and I was given title as Hokage" Said Arashi while turning his gaze away.

"How long had you known her?" Said Naruto turning the pages to see his mother along with various women he'd never seen, 'must be friends that had died in the battle' thought Naruto as he turned some more pages to see one of his mother with a very large stomach and Arashi pointing at her laughing as she held an ice cream. And then turned the page to see Arashi with an ice cream on top of his head and her laughing. Naruto then looked at Arashi with a questioning look wanting to know what was so funny, when Arashi went behind him and looked.

"I remember that day well…It was the day I came back from a three month mission to see your mother looking round, when I had left she was three months, and you don't normally get big at three months and when I had come back, I had started to laugh at her, eating Raman ice cream with some chocolate sauce, and chicken…she had the weirdest cravings ever, when she was pregnant with you. Anyways she didn't find it funny, because she dumped it on my head then laughed, and in the end demanded me to go by her a new one…and let me tell you that was really odd, because the cook at that Raman stand you like so much looked at me with a weird crazy look, and then thought if I liked it would be a new dish…and when he did….I was given one every time I went there…" Said Arashi, trying to remember the gross treat.

"Hahahaha… what about this one?" Asked Naruto while he showed Arashi a picture of him as a Hokage, dressed in the robes while, sitting at his desk, and looking at the camera with a not so happy face, and his mother standing next to him, but with a worried look upon her face. And a teenaged boy and girl looking threw some books and scrolls, one with silver hair and another with brown.

"That…Naruto was the last picture ever taken of your mother, and Rin before they died…and Kakashi is there too, but as you know he isn't dead, and…that was the day we had found out the nine tails was coming here, I was dressed up because I had a meeting with all the other Kages, that day, and your mother was there…because…and my two students were helping me find any information on it, But that day I had found only one thing that could save this village was that one Ninja would have to seal the nine tails inside of them, but I couldn't do t alone at the end, that's why you were used Naruto." Said Arashi moving away from the book.

"You said this was the last picture of her and Rin, but…not the last of you…were is the last picture ever taken of you?" Asked Naruto.

"I have it" Said Arashi plainly as he looked out the window towards the sky to see it black, and then back to Naruto.

"You should get heading home, I'll go with you…you…you can have that if you like? That photo-album" Said Arashi.

"No, these pictures belong to you, as well as the memories hold, but could I have one of just her?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes,…well come on I know you want to be heading home, I am walking down that way now, so I might as well join you" Said Arashi.

As the two left the room Arashi took one last glance around and gave a low sigh, and then followed Naruto down the stairs down the hall and the out the door. They had walked in silence for a while until Naruto folded his hands behind his head and the looked up at the start splattered sky, and the over to Arashi who's face was consumed in total darkness, his eyes were obviously closed, and was thinking about something, when Naruto all of a sudden asked him something.

"Yondaime Hokage? Can I ask you something…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Said Naruto while looking back up towards the sky.

"It's not like you to ask a question Naruto. What's the matter?" Asked Arashi.

"Did, you love my mother?" Asked Naruto while looking back to the wide-eyed Hokage.

"What brings upon that question Naruto?"

"In all those pictures…I noticed something…you looked different around her, your back was straighter, your hair wasn't always a mess, and you looked in love…did you love my mother?" Asked Naruto while looking at the Hokage.

"Naruto, for someone I heard never liked observation…you sure did observe those pictures well didn't you? Yes, I loved your mother beyond anything else in this natural born world. I had always loved her ever since we were children. We were inseparable, I would give up a everything just to be with her again. She was the love of my life Naruto, and all those memories I have I wouldn't give up, not for any Hokage title, or new cool Ninja tactics…There is nothing that I wouldn't have given up for her back then…I just wish I had been there to protect her like I had said I would…" Said Arashi as he looked up towards the sky.

"Did, she love you back?" Asked Naruto.

Arashi just gave Naruto a small smile meaning nothing a smile that meant a yes or a no, a smile that had meant nothing at all. And continued walking. And of course Naruto had thought that had meant no, and left it like that, until he looked at Arashi with curiosity, and was about to speak when Arashi already spoke.

"Naruto, do you have something you want to protect, a special person or anything at all?" Asked Arashi as he looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"A special person you would give up a life for, anyone at all" Asked Arashi once again.

"A special person…I guess mine would be Hinata, and all the friends I have made over the years. Who is your special person?" Asked Naruto.

"That's some good special friends…Naruto Uzumaki, My special person died long ago…but that doesn't mean I don't have more, my special people would be the villagers of the village, and everyone I have ever met and haven't met, no matter who they were or where they had come from, what their parents did, what they didn't do…as being Hokage I must protect everyone, and everything, not just because it is my job, it is because it is what I want to do" Said Arashi as he smiled at Naruto and then stopped him, and pointed his hand out at the beautiful leaf village at night from on top of the third Hokages head.

"Wow…it's Beautiful" Said Naruto taking it all in.

"As Hokage, this is my duty to look after everyone and everything in this village no matter who or what it is" Said Arashi.

"I will become Hokage one day, to protect this village and bring peace to everything and everyone, and surpass all the Hokages even you fourth" Said Naruto with a smile.

"That's a good dream Naruto" Said Arashi as he placed a hand upon the teenaged boys head and rubbed it.

"Who was your special person that died?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, I thought you might have asked that, It was my wife, she had died the day of the demon attack, she had been pregnant…as well as my student, but he passed on long ago as well" Said Arashi with a grim tone in his voice as he looked away and started down to the village.

"You had a wife? And who was this student of yours?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, and as beautiful and as skilled she was…she died. This student, was if you could say it Kakashi's best friend. Something like you and Sasuke had. That's how Kakashi got that eye of his. Just before Obito died, he told my other student Rin to take it out and give it to Kakashi because his was damaged. And Rin my student died that day…the day the dammed fox attacked." Said Arashi as they walked along side each other passing a few venders who were closing up their shops.

"I'm sorry" Said Naruto.

"For what? You never killed her…it wasn't your fault" Said Arashi as they turned a corner.

"But the demon fox did and he is in me…so that must mean…"

"NARUTO! Listen to me! No matter what people may ever tell you, you are not the demon! And never will be! You got that! You are you nothing more and nothing less, you are a sixteen year old boy who has dreams like ever one else in this world, and dreams he may accomplish, you are you, not the demon fox, it is only part a small part of you, and if the villagers have that much of a problem with it, then just ignore them Naruto, don't let it take over your life, because if you do then your no better then the village adults and the monster. You got that!" Said Arashi as he looked at Naruto.

"Why do you believe in me so much, and care?" Asked Naruto while looking at the Hokage.

"Because I can Naruto, I can care, and I want to care, I expected these villagers to treat you like a hero and not a monster, and yet they didn't do as I wished. And if they are to cold to care then let them be along, don't listen to what they have to say Naruto they are only a small part of your life and when you become Hokage you can show them who you really are" Said Arashi as he looked at Naruto.

"You really believe I can become Hokage?" Said Naruto.

"Yes, I really do believe you can become the best Hokage with village has ever had." Said Arashi.

"Thank you…not just for believing in me but for everything you have told me and what you have done" Said Naruto.

"Now go to bed, and get up early I need your help in moving some very large boxes into my attic tomorrow, and don't be late or I won't tell you anything else about your parents" Said Arashi as he turned and started to walk away towards the training grounds just before Naruto called out to him.

"Hokage? Did you like my father" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, greatest guy a person could meet" Smiled Arashi.

"Can I asked something else" Said Naruto.

"And what is that?" Asked Yondaime

"What ever happened to your child.?"

"Hmm…" Smiled Arashi as he turned and left down the road.

"Fine…don't answer my question…_The I Am All Great And Powerful Jerk Hokage_" Muttered Naruto as he turned towards his apartment as was about to jump up to the window when some one said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Arashi as he was nearly out of sight.

Naruto jumped a bit by the sudden loud noise and then calmed down and jumped to his window sill and opened it up and went inside, and just before he did he watched Arashi fade into the distance, and took out the picture of his mother and put it down next to his bed as he looked for an empty frame to place it in.

* * *

Arashi had walked to the training grounds when he caught the glimpse of his white haired teacher standing next the three logs in the ground with a smile. 

"How much did you tell him?" Asked the older man.

"Just as much as he wanted to know…" Said Arashi as he looked at the pervert.

"Did you tell him about Aumi? And …."

"Yes I told him about his mother and father, but not a whole lot ok…I promise I won't tell him all that much until I believe he is ready."

"You know, Aumi would have made you tell him right away"

"I know ok, but I need time…"

"You miss her a lot don't you? Aumi that is, I remember you two were inseparable, I still remember when you two had first met, do you?"

"Of course…that day is the best one of the memories I have of her, because I could always black mail her with it" Laughed Arashi.

* * *

_It had been a sunny day, Arashi and the old pervert had been walking down the road, the old pervert was trying to think of ways to publish his dirty book, while 12 year old Arashi was trying to think of a way to create a ball of swirling Charka in the palm of his hand without it getting out of control. Arashi and Jiraiya had just turned the corner when the young blonde boy banged himself into something, or some one causing to yells of pain to he heard. The pervert looked down to see Arashi sitting on the ground rubbing his head and another person about 11-12 years old sitting opposite of him rubbing their head._

"_What did you have to go and bump into me for you bugger head!" Said the other dark blue hair child._

_Arashi slowly arose to his feet and looked at the person on the ground, held out his hand to help them up, and when the person was to there feet, Arashi looked at them confused and then asked._

"_Did you call me a bugger head? What are we two years old now?" Asked Arashi while looking at the shorter person._

"_I…um…..shut up! Its not my fault! At least I don't go around bumping into girls!" Said the young girl._

"_you're a girl?" Said Arashi._

"…_WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS YOU JERK!" Yelled the blunette._

"_A boy…you are dressed in boy clothes…and No I don't normally go around bumping into people, you just happened to be in the way…I was thinking of something really important and almost had it figured out until YOU bumped into me!" Said Arashi._

"_ME bump into YOU"_

"_YES!"_

"_Now kids…maybe you should just….." Started the older man until he was shut up by to children's death glares._

"_What could you possibly be thinking of, to make you bump into me!" Said the girl._

"_It's a secret!" Said Arashi_

"_I bet you don't even know"_

"_I do to"_

"_The what is it?"_

"_I don't need to tell you anything! As the future Hokage! I can have secrets" Said Arashi_

"_Future Hokage! Yeah right! And I am the queen of England!" Said the girl_

"_Well your majesty! I was thinking of a way to perform a cool new technique that can fir into the palm of your hand, and can be just made of pour charka. AND it can take out any Ninja!" Said Arashi finally, While closing his eyes and nodding while crossing his arms._

"_Really? Sounds kind of cool!…I mean!!!!! How about a bet!" Said the girl_

"_What kind of bet?" Asked Arashi._

"_If you can't create this cool new move then you have to say that I am the most beautiful girl you had ever met! And!! You have to do what I say for two months" Said The girl._

"_Ok! Then when I DO create this move you have to go out with me on a date!" Said Arashi, with a smile upon his lips._

"_Fine, if you can't create it in the next four years you do what I say!" Said the girl._

"_You have your self a deal!" Smiled Arashi as he and her shook hands._

"_By the way, my name is Aumi, what is yours?" She asked._

"_Arashi, and I don't think I need to loose the bet about calling you the most beautiful girl I have ever met, because it is true" Said Arashi as he gave her his famous smile and walked away with his teacher following. Leaving a blushing girl._

_

* * *

_

"I remember winning that bet, and we went tout on a date, and I ended up some how walking home with Raman on top of my head" Said Arashi, with a smile on his face, and then a sudden as it came as quickly as it went.

"What's wrong?" Asked the old man.

"Why was it be to have another chance at life? Why couldn't it had been Aumi…" Said Arashi looking up at the sky.

"Don't hate your self at having another chance Arashi, you were brought here by the twisted Sanin and he was only going to use you as a tool, you had the will to be free, and Aumi had her chance at life, and if she would be brought back, yes she would have had Naruto, but she wouldn't had been truly happy unless you were here as well and you know that as well as I do. Arashi just because you have another chance don't waist it, don't spend it thinking about that could have happened, spend it with Naruto. You can teach him techniques I couldn't, that is why you were brought back to help the poor orange wearing Ninja, and help him become Hokage. You know as well as I do he may accomplish that dream." Said the older man.

"I just wish Aumi was here…" Said Arashi

"I know you do"

"I promise, I will try and help out the boy but, just listening to him reminds me of her so much…"

"I noticed that too, but he reminds me of you in some ways"

"Of me?"

"Sure, the will to try anything…I remember when I was with him a few years ago and told him, he reminded me of you, his little eyes almost popped out of his head, he was so happy…and then he got carried away and all I had meant is your hair color and your eyes" Laughed Jiraiya.

"I just wish I hadn't of had to use her….then she would be alive right now"

"Yes, but then he would have turned out totally different, he may have turned out to be a good little scared boy…and if that had happened he may have not saved the village from the sand ninja Garaa" Said the older man.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Come with me and have a drink! That will clean you right up"

"No, I remember last time I drank with you, I couldn't get up for a whole day and Aumi made fun of me for it to…she nagged me for months on drinking to much, and she had come over with her students and told them how men ninja can be idiots and how sometimes over drank, and told them that Is what happens when you drink….they even took notes! I swear to this day one of her students looked at me and asked me if I ever gotten sober yet…." Said Arashi while walking away.

"Where are you going then?"

"For a long walk…if I get bored I know were to find you" Said Arashi as he waved good bye and left the area.

* * *

**

* * *

Canadain-Girl **


	5. Not allowed back into the village

**Chapter Five: No allowed back into the village**

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning full of energy and was ready to start the day, until he remembered he had promised to help the Hokage out with all the boxes…'Joy…' was not on the top of his mind the morning. He had gotten dressed and did what had to be done and took an apple and started to bite into it, as he looked for some money. He hadn't found much, just enough for 10 bowls of Raman (which wasn't much in his world) and had made his bed, for the first time ever, and decided to go for a walk around town before he would go see the fourth. As Naruto was walking around, he seemed to notice a boy with long dark chestnut hair and a girl with light brown hair in buns arguing over something. Being Naruto he went over to go see the problem and then wished he hadn't when Ten-Ten slapped Neji hard and stormed off. Naruto gave a low sigh and mentally smiled at the scene. With his oh so famous closed cat looking eyes, Naruto walked over to Neji and took a deep breathe and the ask.

"What did you screw up?" That's Naruto for you!!!

"What do you mean screw up! Were not going out! Nothing is wrong everything is fine doesn't everything look ok? I'm fine, she's fine…were all fine!" Yelled Neji scarring half a dozen people into there shops.

"You suck at lying…."

"…there is nothing wrong!"

"By the slap mark on your cheek I would say something is wrong." Said Naruto plainly opening his eyes and looking amused at Neji.

"not my fault ok!"

"What did you forget to do?"

"Nothing"

"…you still suck at lying"

"…Fine I will tell you"

"Better tell me quick or I am going to be late"

"where are you going..???"

"NEJI!"

"Fine! I was walking down the road when I decided to stop into Ten-Tens to see if she was going to go train today, her mother was gone, and he father said she was up-stairs, so I went up and walked into her bedroom…."

"What happened!" Asked Naruto wanting to know more.

"Imayhaveseenhernakedandshewon'ttalktomenow"

"What???"

"….I may have seen her naked, and she won't talk to me now!" Said Neji as Naruto started to laugh.

"What is so funny! Slacker!!!!"

"Hey! No name calling! If you were any **good** boyfriend you'd go say sorry"

"were not going out!"

"So? She obviously likes you! And it's not…well….I don't know if you like her, no one knows what you fell you cold hearted bastered you!" Laughed Naruto.

"I…"

"Go find her, say sorry…don't be a jerk when you say it…try to have a heart…and do you know were the fourth lives?"

"No….???"

"Oh, man….now I am really going to be late!" Said Naruto as walked away trying to remember where the fourth lived.

* * *

Ten-Ten had walked all the way to the river, she had been so mad at Neji for what he said. 'what! Its not like you let me see you! Your door was un-locked! And I know what your like around other guys…you drool over them…' she remembered all to well, she swore if she would see him again, she would probably kill him without a second thought about it.

Ten-Ten then started to walk along the waters edge until she got mad enough and started to walk on top of the water, and kick it hard. She was so mad…she couldn't believe Neji could be such a jerk, as she walked on top of the water she finally stopped and decided to give up, and realized she was standing in the middle of the river and was about to walk back when she noticed Neji standing there. Her eyes narrowed at the moment she didn't EVER want to see him again! No after what he had said, she turned her back to walk across when he was there in front of her. Ten-Ten backed up and was about to hit him again when he caught her wrist and spoke.

"Stop you know you can not win" Said Neji.

"Oh, why!!! Because I am a girl! One that obviously is horny and boy crazy!!! And JUST **loves** to show off her body to everyone and everything! And oh yes…is not of pour family ninja type blood!" Said Ten-Ten quite mad.

"No…I am just stronger…and you know you can not swim…"

"…Can you just leave me alone!"

"No"

"Why not! You can be such a egotistic oblivious jack-as…" But before she could finish the rest of her word, she was cut off by lips being pressed against hers, and of course she was in complete and total shock from it. The kiss hadn't lasted long, but Ten-Ten loved it.

"I am sorry, for what I said earlier…I just spat it out because I didn't want you to think I was a pervert."

"Oh! So you did like what you saw huh?" Said Ten-Ten as she rapped her arms around Neji's neck, and leaned into kiss him again, when she suddenly stopped and whispered into his ear.

"If you ever say that to me again, I won't be scared to kill you, and next time you want to kiss me…you'll have to try harder" Said Ten-Ten as her body disappeared under the water, and Neji watched with shocked eyes as Ten-Ten swam away under the water with the current.

"….I…HEY!!!! WAIT!" Yelled Neji as he ran after her.

* * *

**FROM A DISTANCE**

* * *

"There so cute together, aren't they?" Said Temari as she leaded on her giant fan and watched as Neji ran after the figure under water, till they became a blur in the distance.

"What are you talking about now?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked over to the blonde girl who was now standing up, while he was laying down looking at the clouds.

"Your so lazy, you know that…" Said Temari as she started to walk away, but all of a sudden she stopped due to Shikamaru who of course used his ninja art shadow technique.

"who are you calling Lazy, I thought you liked my laziness? What changed? And by the looks of it, I have you just were I want to" Smiled Shikamaru as he started to walk toward Temari, and since the technique was still working she walked towards him till they were centimetres apart.

"Oh what are you going to do? Shadow me to death? Kiss me? Stand here all day or what? Because Garaa wants to go home soon" Said Temari in a sad voice.

"I like the second option, and your brother can wait" Smiled Shikamaru as he stopped the technique and rapped his arms around her, and she did the same and they both eased into kiss, when Shikamaru found himself 10 feet higher then her, and in sand. His eyes rolled in his head, and gave a low sigh and looked over to Garaa who was glaring at the leaf ninja and Temari on the other hand was yelling at her brother.

"What a day this has turned out to be…" Muttered Shikamaru as he looked around quite bored.

* * *

"Why didn't I ask where he lived, the fifth is gone, I can't find the pervert… wouldn't surprise me if he was spying on women somewhere…and I can't find that bloody blonde Hokage" Said Naruto a little to loudly causing peoples heads to turn.

"Naruto! There you are!" Yelled Sakura as she ran up to him.

"Oi! Hey Sakura, sorry about what I had said yesterday…didn't mean it" Said Naruto as he walked along the road trying to think of people to ask.

"So, I may have over heard you and that Sannin talking about Sasuke yesterday…"

"I am not the one to ask, he wouldn't tell me anything…" Said Naruto

"Oh…so what are you looking for.?" Asked Sakura changing the subject.

"I am looking for the fourths house" said Naruto looking around.

"OH! Why didn't you ask? You won't find it down here, you have to go up above the 5 Hokage's heads and past the few buildings there and just follow a small stoned path, and you will find it, it is a dark green color, I just go back from there, the fifth had sent me up to deliver a message to the fourth." Said Sakura.

"What was the message about?"

"I don't know…it was in a scroll, and I didn't open it" Said Sakura as she glared at him.

"Bye Sakura! If I find anything on Sasuke you will be the first to know! BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Naruto as he ran and jumped from roof to roof until he was at the top of the stone heads.

* * *

Naruto then had found the large green house Sakura had told him about, as he slowly made his way to the door, he suddenly stopped when he felt something weird, something he hadn't felt the night before. Naruto looked around and noticed another path one that hadn't been walked on in years. Naruto figured he might as well, since it was in his nature to explore, so as he made his way down the un-beaten path he started to get starched by various trees and many roots and rocks. He had finally made it out of the trees and suddenly found himself 5 feet away from the edge of a cliff. Naruto then walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, it was about 100-300 feet high, and it showed a forest of trees and you could see the east and west and north wall as well as the south from any point of view.

Naruto then looked at the main wall in front, he'd never noticed the huge remodelling they did to it. Naruto then got a weird feeling, his heart started to pound, his eyes started to widen more, he got fidgety and he blacked out. Naruto found himself sitting on a cold damp floor, with water dripping in the corner. Naruto spun his head around, and noticed huge bars before him, and a small see a small seal on the front. Red eyes opened before him, and looked deep into the debts. Of his soul.

"**Well, look what the fox dragged in, what is the pleasure of you being here Uzumaki? Want anymore Red charka.?"** Asked the twisted fox as he swished his tail.

"No! I don't know why I am here, I was standing on a cliff over looking the forest and viewing the four walls when I found myself here" Said Naruto.

" **Did one wall have a crack into in, quite a larger one? Or was it fixed, but you can see where you pathetic humans fixed it?"** Asked the demon as he looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"So what if it did?" Said Naruto

"**Hahehehe, did you ever know the story of that day Naruto? Where and when it happened who did it??**

"Yes, and no, I knew the fourth Hokage sealed you away and…that he sealed you inside me because my mother wanted him to." Said Naruto plainly

"**So you do know, well….did you know he hesitated in putting the fox in you, he waited 10 minutes, wasting his charka and his life before you were sealed away. He wasted the time, Naruto, how much do you really know this Hokage of yours? Just remember Uzumaki, this Hokage of your, is he really who you think he is? Would you bet your life on him?"** laughed the fox.

"…I…Yes I would bet my life upon him you damned fox!" Yelled Naruto as he glared at the fox.

"**Good. Because one of these days, Uzumaki Naruto you will find out the truth about your dear Hokage…now don't insult me like THAT! WHEN I GET OUT!"**

"When you get out, is the day we are both dead, and that will be the only day you will find freedom." Said Naruto as he glared at the fox.

"**One day Uzumaki just remember…one day…"**

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto before he was sucked back out of the bared room, onto the cliff top.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and shot up and looked around, the first thing he noticed was a pair of electric blue eyes, staring back at him. Naruto looked into the eyes of the Yondaime, staring back at him with worry in his eyes. Naruto felt his body go into a standing position, and heard someone talking to him.

Naruto finally came back to reality when he noticed he was laying in a bed, with pale red sheets that were almost pink, and slowly sat up, and looked around the room and noticed a few pictures on the wall of the town and then one of his mother and another on the night stand of Arashi, her, some inky haired man and the pervert. Naruto gazed at the picture for the longest time till he looked out the window and noticed it was now dark, the whole day had past. Naruto slowly sat up and put his back to the pillows and felt dizzy, and looked at his hands, and arms they were all bandaged up. He slowly raised him self out of the bed. And started down the hall when someone pushed him back into the room.

"ARASHI! What do you think you are doing?! I can't believe your trying to move after what you just put your body threw, I told you not to over due it! Why do you never listen to me! Your lucky I got medic ninja training last year!" Said a dark blue haired woman who had called Naruto, Arashi and pushed him into the bed.

"Where, what who…mine name is Naruto…not Arashi…were am I? I was on the cliff…behind Arashi's house, and…then I was…."

"Arashi, Are you ok? Its me Aumi! Please be ok!!!" Said Aumi as she looked at Naruto.

"What? But my name is Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto"

"No, your name is Arashi…not Naruto, I told you not to over due it with that stupid body flicker of yours! Your only mortal, your not a god, even though you would like to believe it!" Said Aumi as she sat next to Naruto (Arashi)

"I need to, see my self…" Said Naruto.

"Ok? What ever you like…??" Said Aumi as she walked out of the room to find a mirror.

"What is going on? Why do I feel so weird, why am I talking to my mother…god she is beautiful…wait? Were am I, why is she calling me Arashi?" Thought Naruto as he quickly pulled off his shirt, to check for the seal that was placed upon him when he had been born. But it wasn't there, he tried to mold charka, but it never showed. He started to freak out a bit, but the his mother came back with a mirror and showed him self, which scared Naruto, because he realized he was looking at a 17 year old Arashi.

"Arashi, are you sure you are ok? Do you want me to get the medic Sanin?" Asked the woman as she looked at Arashi (Naruto)

"Where am I, How did I get here?"

"Your sensei brought you hear, I had found you and thought this would be a safer place then all alone in that house of yours"

"Alone, Why would I be alone?"

"Arashi, What happened to you. You know why your alone silly, and I am not explaining it to you. Now Arashi…please are you ok?" Asked Aumi as she looked deep into his eyes, while placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yes…I am fine…I think I need some air…and alone time, Is that alright?" Asked Arashi (Naruto) as he looked at the woman.

"I…as you wish…just don't do anything stupid…promise me that ok?" Said Aumi as she walked out of the room closing the door.

Naruto slowly got up still shirt less, and looked around to notice his shirt on the floor, and the head protector. Naruto slowly picked it up and looked at it, then feeling something on the back he turned it around and noticed something carved into it showing the silver, where cloth should be.

**Arashi**

**Future Fourth Hokage**  
**I will be remembered forever as the greatest Hokage ever!**

Naruto gave a stiffed laugh, and slowly placed it upon his head, and got dressed, then opened the window and jumped out landing on the ground in front of a smaller child, who was about 3-4 with white hair and jumped a near foot from the window in which he was looking at, and started at Arashi (Naruto) with wide eyes. The smaller child then quickly looked around and ran off. Naruto felt pain shoot down his side, and quickly collapsed onto the ground and held his side. He quickly looked around to notice no body saw that except a small girl about 15, and ran towards him.

"UHH! Arashi! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Your hurt! I thought Aumi was lying so she could have you all to her self!!! GIRLS!!!!!! HE'S OVER HERE!!!" Yelled the weird brown haired girl. Naruto slowly looked around to her face and then behind her were about what looked to be 20 girls running towards him.

"…..shit………" Said Naruto as he quickly forgot what pain he was currently in and ran as fast as his legs would take him. Naruto quickly realized Arashi was about 20 times faster then what he was. Naruto quickly took a left turn and jumped up onto a roof of a house, and hid behind a section of the roof, and held his side to try and stop the pain.

'what was Arashi doing to hurt himself, I don't even push myself this much when I am training…what did Aumi say when she was with me?…Body flicker? What is that?…I don't remember that technique before?' Thought Naruto until he got an unjust shove from behind from someone. Naruto fell hard on the ground, not being able to catch himself.

"Ow…."

"That should hurt you jerk! I can't believe this! You left without saying anything…you really shouldn't move around, You and your stupid training! Why must you push your self so hard."

And without even knowing it, Naruto said. "I do it for you, I promised you long ago remember, and I need to be all I can to become Hokage" Smiled Arashi. Naruto then looked wide-eyed, trying to figure out where that had come from.

"You already proved you could do that charka ball thing Arashi…but why body flicker? You know everyone who has ever tried has almost killed them selves or have! Just please! Before you try it again…make sure you are in full health…and another thing…" But Aumi was cut off, because Naruto placed his hand over her mouth and said.

"Just stop worrying ok? I won't kill my self…I will become Hokage, and be known as the greatest Ninja ever! BELIEVE IT!" Smiled Naruto as he smiled at the blue haired girl as she just laughed at him

"Well Mr. The great Hokage, when you become Hokage, I will be pregnant" laughed the woman.

"DEAL" Said a confident Naruto.

"Come on lets go" Said Aumi as she started to walk with him, but Naruto started to be pulled out of Arashi's body.

'Wait I don't want to leave yet!' Yelled Naruto inside his head.

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto…. hello? Naruto please be ok!" Said a worried pink haired girl as she sat on the end on the hospital bed.

"Aumi?" Said Naruto as he opened his eyes to stare into a pair of green ones.

"No, Naruto…I am so sorry, I screwed up your, I mean…you ok?" Said Sakura as she looked at the blonde, and of course when she had told him she screwed up he shot up like an arrow and looked wide-eyed at her and asked.

"What happened?"

"You were struck by lighting…you have been out for the last 3 days, a sudden tropical storm from the west had hit the village, and you were struck some ways away from the Yondaime Hokages house, he found you there and brought you here right away, don't worry it is over now, a lot of damage has been done. But your alright, when you came in…the Hokage's looked so weird they were so worried about you, I was too, but somehow you have been threw worse, so I believed you would be ok." Smiled Sakura.

"What do you mean you screwed up!" Said Naruto.

"Well, you see I was supposed to use this technique the Hokage just taught me to awake you…but I messed up, and you got someone else's…memory I'm not sure who…I am really sorry….who is Aumi?"

"My mother…I think I was in the Yondaime…past…it was really weird…Sakura? Do you know anything about body flicker?" Asked Naruto.

"Your mother? Wow Naruto…did the Yondaime tell you about that?" Asked Sakura

"Sakura!"

"oh! Sorry, yes…well I read about it years ago. I tried it once…it didn't work over very much, my ribs hurt for months…But it is were you make your charka leave your body threw every pour, and as you do that you force charka to your feet, and it makes you go quite fast, but in the Yondaime Hokage's case, I heard he was extremely fast anyways. So in that case I read he was faster then light." Said Sakura as she looked down at Naruto, as he gazed out the window for a few moments.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Who was your mother?"

"Uzumaki Aumi, The fourth told me a lot about her, he said she was amazingly beautiful, and talented…stubborn, got what she always wanted, got the better of him…and…"

"And what Naruto" asked Sakura as she looked at him.

"I was just thinking about what the Hokage told me the other day, well yesterday, about…how he told me things about her…they were best friends, did you know"

"Your leaving something out Naruto"

"I think he loved her, I am not to sure, but he told me he loved her more that anything, but he never really said if she liked him back…he told me he had a wife…and that she had a husband, but he always leaves them out…never really telling me" said Naruto as he pulled him self out of the bed, and stood up, stretching a bit.

"Naruto, you shouldn't move to much"

"I am fine Sakura, thank you. But I can handle a small amount of pain, I've handled pain all my life, this is nothing." Said Naruto as he wandered around the room looking for his netted shirt and black one, as well as his coat. Once he found them he quickly pulled it on, and then before he pulled on his jacket he noticed one important thing. His necklace was missing.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, here" said Sakura as she passed him his neck lace.

"Thanks" Was all Naruto said as he put it back on.

"I thought it was for Hinata, but I guess not. Where did you get it? It's very interesting looking, it looks like the one the first Hokage wears in all the pictures." With that small sentence Naruto's smile became large and pointed at it and said.

"It is!"

"But, The Fifth, had it did she not? NARUTO! Please don't tell me you swiped it on her!" Said Sakura as she stood up and looked at him.

"No Sakura, I won it off her, the day we brought her back. I bet that I could learn the fourths technique within a week. And I did!" Smiled Naruto.

"It that the charka ball one?"

"Yep!" Smiled Naruto, as he made sure all his clothes were in place then spun around and looked at Sakura.

"What?"

"Sakura! Today I will demand to go and get Sasuke!" Smiled Naruto and he jumped out the window with out another word.

"WHAT! NARUTO WAIT!" Yelled Sakura as she watched the blonde ninja jump from roof top to roof top. She quickly jumped out after him and tried to keep up.

Down below the houses, and apartments, stood a blonde man walking aimlessly down the street. He was headed to the Hokage building, where he would be given back his title that very day. Somehow he didn't really want the title anymore, he had his chance and lost it.

He knew anyone else would take it back with full force, but he wasn't sure what he needed in life anymore. He turned his gaze upwards an noticed Naruto going top speed towards the building. Arashi watched with curiosity and then seconds later the pink haired girl who called her self Naruto's team mate, Sakura. Was running after him on ground. Arashi caught her by the arm, just as she was about to trip over a loose stone and looked at her. She hadn't realized she was falling until a firm grip grabbed her and pulled her onto her feet. Sakura looked at who had saved her from an awful fall and gasped.

"YONDAIME!" She said a little to loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto he's about to do something stupid!" Said Sakura as she looked at the Yondaime.

"What do you mean something stupid?" Asked the Hokage.

"Just hurry up and get him!" Said Sakura as she broke free of his iron grip and ran after him and then stopped suddenly.

"…" By then the Hokage was confused then noticed Sakura standing there with a blank look as she watched something orange go threw the main door.

"To late"

"I don't understand? What is the matter?" Said the Hokage.

"Naruto wants to go and get Sasuke"

"Who…"

"Sasuke was our team mate, you wouldn't remember he was only a baby, when you passed. He had left us to go seek power, Naruto almost died once in there battle trying to get him. And then a few times after that. Now he wants to go get him, even if…"

"Even if what?" said the Yondaime a bit worried.

"Even if.?"

* * *

Flash back

_Naruto had promised Sakura that he would get Sasuke back. He was at the border or the fire country. He stood there back pack on, Sakura had followed at a distance, she hadn't wanted to make her self known, this was the 16th time in 2 years he tried to get Sasuke. At the time Naruto was 15. He had got sick of the Hokage saying NO to him, so he just left. Now he stood before 7 ABNU members all in ninja out fits, masks covered there faces. And the Fifth Hokage walking up behind Naruto. Sakura ducked down to be sure she wasn't seen. The fifth walked past her, without even noticing. Naruto looked lamely at the Hokage, and was about to keep walking when she spoke._

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You have disobeyed my command, and my word. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_You told me to do what is right for the village, and what I believe in. Didn't you? So I believe even if I fail at bringing back Sasuke, no one would notice if I went up and disappeared would they? that's all they wanted for the last 15 years, just waiting for me to die. And don't lie and say no. I've heard them all to many times. And in my heart I believe that it is the right thing, no matted what you say, and I know I can not go back on my word. I promised some one special to me that I would bring him back! A ninja never goes back on his or her word, isn't that right fifth"_

"_Naruto…ninjas go back on there"_

"_NO! when I say something I plan to do it! No matter what even if I die, even if it never comes, I never go back on my word! I promised so you better BELIEVE IT" Said Naruto as he gazed at the fifth._

"_Naruto, you can go, but! Before you do, you will not be allowed back"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Naruto you will be an outlaw, if you end up bringing back Sasuke he will be allowed beyond this point back into the village, and you will not. It is your choice Naruto" said the fifth as she walked away and headed back. With the ABNU members following in pursuit. Leaving Naruto wide eyed and confused on what to do. _

_Sakura had been in shock, never had anyone been banded from the town, in what she could remember, unless they were the S-ranked ninjas, like Sasuke's brother. Sakura couldn't believe it, Naruto band, she knew that he wanted to go after Sasuke with all his heart, but that would mean his dream of becoming Hokage would never happen. Sakura wanted to go and say something but didn't instead Naruto did._

"_I am sorry Sakura I can't get him this time, but I will some day! Just remember I never go back on my word." Said Naruto as he slanted his eyes and looked to were Sakura was hiding. And the started his way back._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	6. Think, before you act

**Chapter Six: Think, before you act.**

* * *

The fourth looked at Sakura for a few moments, and then before Sakura could blink, a yell was heard and she noticed Naruto being held by Arashi, it seems he had stopped trying to think, but that was his down fall, and Arashi used his. Shunshin No Jutsu, and seemingly had grabbed Naruto, Sakura hadn't even fully finished blinking when he was gone. She had heard body flicker was impossible to evade or to see, but this was out of hand, never in her life she thought she would ever see anyone be able to use it to its full potential.

Arashi held Naruto in a head lock and refused to let him go, he looked proud, this was the first time in so long he was able to use body flicker like that. Naruto on the other hand was speechless he was in totally shock, he was confused he had just passed Arashi down the road, it would have been impossible for him to get there that fast until.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO IDIOT!" Yelled Arashi as he dragged the blondes sorry ass down the stairs.

Arashi was still holding Naruto tightly now by his upper part of his arm, and dragging his along down the street while many on the way looked and whispered, and continued there business while Naruto was just speechless, never he thought in any life would the blonde drag him down the road, and before that telling him just to shut up. Arashi turned another corner, till they had passed Sakura who had wide eyes as she looked from Naruto the older blonde. Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment till he realized she must have told him about Sasuke and he used his Shunshin No Jutsu to stop him, but why? What was the reason the Hokage him self would stop Uzumaki Naruto from doing what he wanted? It didn't make sense why was the Hokage caring about him? Sure so people cared about Naruto but why the fourth Hokage among all people? To care this much it didn't make sense.

The Hokage finally stopped at the gates of the village and then continued to walk before making tighter grip and within seconds Naruto felt sick, and the suddenly stopped and felt very dizzy and was standing on the border of the fire country. And felt the Hokage let go not light but hard and then an eerie silence came when Naruto finally came to all his senses he looked at the Hokage who was looking past the boarder of fire country.

"Why did you take me out of Konoha?" Asked Naruto as he slightly backed away from the fourth.

"Naruto…you must understand, if you have to go after Sasuke you might as well do it now, rather then go to the fifth, because she will lock you away. And the ANBU will come after you, you do know that Naruto, if you ever leave you will be marked in there bingo books." said Arashi.

" I don't care about rules and regulations…I just"

"Your just not thinking! that's what you are doing" Said Arashi harshly as he glared at Naruto.

"I AM"

"NO YOUR NOT" Yelled Arashi even louder.

"…"

"Of course you know rules and regulations are important but….that's not all there is to it" Said Arashi.

"hmm?"

"I'll tell you…you must also be able to adapt and cope with the situation, and the most

important thing to a Shinobi is team work Naruto"

"I KNOW…that…."

"Then you leaving one team member isn't team work is it? Your friend is an Uchiha? Am I right?"

"Yes?"

"Well he left for power, for something he believe he HAD to do no matter what Naruto, and do you even know where to find him? By the time you come close to even finding him, he will be long gone, and ANBU will be after you, and catch you before you ever see Sasuke again. I know your going to tell me off, but before you go trying to find him I just want you to think, Naruto just think, nothing more. If you go now, you give up on everything you have worked for. You loose in the end Naruto if you go after him. You will loose in life. Are you willing to give up your dream as Hokage for this guy who nearly killed you, and almost did again, just to bring him back were he will not stay. Let him come back on his own. Even if the bloody snake Sannin uses him, that is what he wished no? to kill his brother. If you find a way for you not to betray Konoha and the Hokages wishes, I will help you" Said Arashi as he looked down at Naruto.

"you would help me?"

"Yes"

"I don't understand something"

"What is that?"

"Why do you care so much? Why do you care for my safety? There has to be a reason behind it, just because you were my mothers friend, you care more then a friend should, I don't understand why you bother to protect me?" Said Naruto as he looked at the Hokage in the eye.

"That Naruto you will have to find out on your own" Smiled Arashi as he started to walk when he suddenly stopped. "Naruto, I want you to stay here and think what you truly want, not what others want, just what you want" said Arashi as he disappeared, in no time.

"What I want?" Said Naruto in a low whisper as he looked out at the sun set, and then fell on his but and crossed his legs and started to really think.

* * *

Arashi arrived back into the town in mere moment, and looked around, most people were still on the road, then from behind he felt something a strange un wanted presences and quickly turned to see a grey haired ninja looking at him with wide eye and looking at him for a few moment then shaking his head and laughed a bit to him self and walked up to him and said.

"Naruto, I thought you were serious when you said you saw the fourth, but this is silly using a technique to look like him" Said Kakashi as he looked at the fourth.

"I am the fourth? Is that you Kakashi…wow you do look older then me" Said Arashi as he looked at his student, it had been true a few people had told Arashi that Kakashi looked older then him.

"That's quite enough Naruto"

"I am not Naruto, how can I prove it to you?" Said Arashi as he looked at Kakashi who removed his hand from the fourths shoulder and thought for a moment.

"How did I get the Sharingan" asked Kakashi, he knew Naruto wouldn't know the answer because he never told anyone.

"You're a real pain at times Kakashi…you got that Sharingan from you friend Obito, you first LOST that eye for seriously hurt it during a mission and you went into battle, even though I strictly told you not to! And I saved your life only causing you a minor injury in you eye and shoulder?? If I can remember. And when you were running away, after you and Obito saved Rin, you were running and a boulder fell, and you never saw it, then Obito pushed you out of the way. And caused him self to have the right side of his body crushed….and he told you to take it, when he just learned how to use it that day, and Rin put his eye to yours." Said Arashi looking at Kakashi who couldn't believe his ears.

"Sensei?"

"Come Kakashi, lets sit down and have a long and well needed talk about why you are reading those books" Said Arashi as he was now holding Kakashi's book and was flipping threw the pages.

"…" and followed.

* * *

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto for about two days now, since the Hokage had literally dragged him down the road. And when she asked what happened to him, he just looked out past the horizon, and always said. 'He's spending time, alone trying to figure out his life' that's all she would ever get. And it was starting to really bug her, the Fifth was starting to get a little annoyed in not knowing where Konoha's number one annoying ninja was. And yet,

Arashi would always tell her the same thing. Sakura was standing at the entrance of the giant gate and looking in the distance thinking Arashi had taken the blonde boy some where, and she was right. In the distance she saw a blonde wearing orange pants and walking while holding an orange coat and a necklace that was glittering in the light.

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sakura as she ran towards Naruto who seemed to have a small smiled played across his features. And then instantly stopped when noticing Sakura.

"Hey Sakura" Smiled Naruto as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"Where have you been?"

"I was told to think about my life, and what I wanted"

"For two days?"

"Has it been two? I thought I was gone only a few hours" Smiled Naruto as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry Sakura I won't go back on my word, but I have to do something in order to bring him back ok? And maybe…"

"maybe?"

"Nothing…" Smiled Naruto as he walked along.

"tell me"

"Sakura do you still find me annoying after all this time?" Asked Naruto as he looked down at her.

"Annoying?"

"Yes! Do you, I remember quite well, I asked you to eat with me, the first day we became

a team, and you called me annoying." Said Naruto as he looked back towards Konoha.

"I used to, I really did, but I guess after a while you didn't seem so annoying" Said Sakura.

"I see, so it's true you can't always judge a book by its cover eh?" Said Naruto who had thought about that a lot. Until he felt something odd behind him, Sakura had felt it to a strange presences, they both spun around Kunai in hand ready for battle, but nothing was there. They both looked at each other confused. And then quickened there pace and quickly went back inside the safety of the gates. Where they found a blonde Hokage waiting.

"Hey!" Smiled Naruto as he walked up to see a grim face plastered across the Hokages face.

"Fourth, What happened?" Asked Sakura as he and Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto, Sakura…I have just been informed that Asuma Sarutobi, has passed on.."

(_I know Naruto was told in a different way, Yes I read how he died, but this is my story, and I make him die anyway I want….wow that sounds kinda bad for me to say )_

Sakura and Naruto stood there in mortal shock, how could this happen? Sure neither of them really knew him, only threw Shikamaru, and that was about it, but now they find out he was passed on. The town seemed to be quite that day, a little to quite. They had found out he died on a mission from two Akatsuki members. Naruto had wanted to find Shikamaru but couldn't be found anywhere. They all stood there later that day, most of Konoha stood there to pay there respects to Asuma, and Kurenai stood before the grave just knelt there. Life had seemed to stop. So many deaths had resulted more then it should. It is told that a ninja will die on a mission, and others will to trying to protect one. Naruto had asked a question when the third had died, he asked why do ninja die to protect others? (somewhere along the lines of that) and he was told that the reason Ninjas protect one another, is because once a person dies, there Future the present and there past is gone.

Naruto stood there, and looked around Shikamaru was no where to be found, he heard Ino in the background asking where he was, but he never heard the answer that came, because there before his eyes the fourth went up in his black outfit and knelt down next to the woman and she seemed to speak something before breaking down into tears again and start to cry uncontrollably onto his shoulder while he just stayed to comfort her.

The funeral ended, people went there separate ways, but Naruto stayed behind with the fourth who was now looking up towards the huge carving of himself. He seemed to stay like that for quite along time until Naruto came up from behind him and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Different things"

"Mind sharing?"

"Have you got the time?" smiled the Hokage as he looked at him.

"Yeah"

"I'm just thinking Naruto it's nothing special…"

"You look depressed and when people are depressed I heard you should talk about it" Smiled Naruto as he looked at the fourth.

"if I should take back my place"

"What do you mean? as in Hokage"

"Yes"

"Why wouldn't you? That was your dream when you were a boy right, and you were Hokage…"

"Until I died, I know"

"So why not…Ta"

"Why not take it again, because I had my chance Naruto, and tomorrow was supposed to be the day I am rightfully Hokage again. But I realized I had my chance at it once, and all people get is one chance, and I shouldn't even be here right now. It wasn't my choice to come back, none of this was. I never meant to cause pain…but.."

"That's just how things happen, and I under stand….Fourth could you tell me something?"

"What is that?"

"What happens after you, you know? Die" Asked Naruto.

"That Naruto, you will have to find out on your own" Said Arashi as he turned his back to the faces and started to walk.

"AWW! Come on and tell me"

"Naruto that would be defying the laws" Said Arashi as he continued to walk.

"So?"

"….what am I going to do with you Naruto?"

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	7. Information needed to be known

**Chapter Seven: Information, needed to be known.**

* * *

Naruto stood before the Hokages heads, he looked at them fondly from atop some of the buildings, there where five faces there. He knew them al to well, The first Hokage. The second Hokage. The Third Hokage. The Fourth Hokage. The Fifth Hokage. Naruto Knew only of the three, the Third the Fourth and the Fifth, he would have only known two…but then he came.

Ever since the fourth had come Naruto's life went up-side down, he didn't know why but he felt more calm around the Hokage. He was currently home less for a while now, because the storm Sakura had spoken of took out his whole district. The whole building and the ones around from it where either gone or about to fall down. He didn't have anywhere to go, Kiba was gone, and so was Hinata, not that he would be allowed to stay anyways. As well, Shino was gone too, Shikamaru…was never anywhere to be found, and his mom wasn't to found of Naruto anyways, and well no ones parents where. Most of the generation his age had no idea why…but he did, as well as Sakura and Sasuke, they where the only ones besides Garaa. But Garaa was the same as him, a vessel for a demon, while Garaa has the one tailed demon racoon, Naruto has the nine tail fox, the most powerful of all. Out of all the nine tailed beasts. (As said in the Manga) As Naruto stood there, he started to doubt weather his dream of becoming Hokage would ever come true. Naruto stood there for three solid hours just dreaming of the day he would become Hokage and the village would respect him.

"So, kid how long have you been here?" asked a blonde ninja as he walked up from behind Naruto and put his hands on his hips and looked at him.

"GAHH!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! YOUR JUST LIKE KAKASHI WHEN IT COMES TO LETS SNEAK UP BEHIND PEOPLE AND SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" Yelled Naruto as he held his chest from being scared.

"So, why are you looking at that cliff so hard?" Asked Arashi as he stood next to Naruto and looked at the cliff.

"Because, you ugly face is throwing the whole thing off, now! If mine was there, then it would be something to look at" smiled Naruto as he got a shove from the right, from Arashi.

"Now Naruto. You know how I told you I wouldn't become Hokage again?"

"Yeah"

"Well, there seems to be a weird flaw in my decision making"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even though I am Hokage I never really read **all **the rules. Such as I must retire, and when I do I must name a Hokage to take my place."

"But…they have a Hokage…"

"Yes, well…it seems when I died I never chose any one, so her and I have to choose who is the next Hokage, and I must retire at the young age of 29...what a cruel fate…"

"Are you telling me, you and Granny have to choose the next Hokage?"

"Yes, someone who can **_control _**their chakra and would be respected by the villagers, and as well know they would protect it with there life" Said Arashi.

"So…who is it"

"Dunno, that's why I want you to help me Naruto, you know everyone don't you? All the strongest ninja?

"Yes?"

"So, then you will be my slave for the day"

"And if I don't?"

"You need a place to stay right?"

"Yes?"

"I have 14 bedrooms…and 12 of them are not in use, I could offer you a place, but in return…"

"I have to help you…" said Naruto gloomily.

"cheer up Naruto! It will be fun!"

"Yeah…great."

"Hahaha, kid I am starting to like you, smiled Arashi as he jumped down and landed softly

on the ground and put his hands in his pockets trying to think of good candidates.

"Oi! What do you mean your starting to like me NOW!" Yelled Naruto as he ran behind the Hokage.

"Who should be first? Name some of them will you"

"Ok, so there's,

Master Iruka

Jiraiya

Kakashi Hatake

Shikamaru Nara

Asuma Sarutobi

And that's all I can think of, that would make good candidates" Said Naruto.

"Asuma Sarutobi, is dead, and Iruka, I remember him all to well, I saved him that day of the attack against Konoha. And I have watched over him the past week. No I am sorry to say he can't"

"Oh…"

"And isn't Nara Shikamaru, your age?"

"Yes, but he is one of the smartest Shinobi I know, ask anyone, he can watch a person fight and know most of all there attacks, and what they plan to do next. His I.Q is over 200, and actually…I don't think, he would make a good Hokage, he would! It's just he tried to give up a few times becoming a ninja when his girl friend made him think it threw after several beatings." Said Naruto taking a deep breath.

"hmm, so that leaves, Kakashi, and Shikamaru…."

"What about the old pervert?"

"No"

"Why?"

"did you ever here the story behind the story of how they chose the fifth Hokage?"

"I….no"

"Thought not, well. Jiraiya had been asked before anyone when the third died, to become the next Hokage. But he turned it down, he didn't want to become Hokage he told the elders that he wouldn't do it, and told them that the fifth you know. Tsunade would make an even better Hokage. That is why you and the old pervert when on that mission you did, was to her, because he was the only one who could find her. And if he hadn't he would have become Hokage, and you wouldn't have been able to do the Rasengan now would you? Or have gotten the first Hokages necklace…"

"So are you going to choose Kakashi as the…"

"Naruto how about I treat you to a bowl of Ramen?"

"YES! RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped around joyfully with his fists in the air, and speaking under his voice.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen…."

"Seriously Arashi, don't….he's going to die if he keeps eating that" said Kakashi who appeared next to Naruto who shot him a glare.

"Na, the kid deserves it, because he needs fuel to learn a new Jutsu." smiled Arashi, as Naruto looked at him with wide and hopeful eyes!"

"RAMAN AND A NEW TECHQUIE!!!!!!" yelled Naruto happily while Kakashi read his book.

"Kakashi…" Said Arashi as he looked at he former student.

"Yes?"

"If you could, some up Naruto in 7 words….what would you…"

"Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja" said Kakashi finishing the fourth sentence.

"Arashi…I need to speak to you" said Tsunade as she walked up to the fourth.

"Eh? Ok, Naruto, Kakashi I will be back in a few minutes go on without me" Smiled Arashi as he looked at the two. Naruto gave his normal cat like look (closed eyes and thinking face) and placed his hands behind his head and kept walking along with Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something about Naruto's training with Kakashi"

"hm??"

"Recently, Kakashi has been training Naruto to alter the nature of his chakra, in order for Naruto to create a Jutsu that is unique to him. Naruto has to go through a rigorous training process that normally takes twenty or more years to complete. This, however, is achieved in around a week through a training technique that Kakashi makes up. Naruto makes one thousand clones of himself and they all train at the same time; since each clone is linked to each other, once they are dispersed, the knowledge they gain is distributed to all of the others (similar to distributed computing). As you know"

"Ok…I understand so far…"

"The point of this exercise is to give Naruto the ability to control the elemental nature of his chakra. In the _Naruto_ world, there are five types of chakra, each with a weakness and a strength (similar to rock-paper-scissors). Naruto's elemental-affinity is the wind type, the strongest attacking type. Wind types are strong against lightning types and weak against fire types.

The first part of Naruto's training involves him and his many clones trying to cut a leaf in their hands with chakra alone. During this time, Naruto also seeks advice from Asuma who is another person with wind-type affinity. After a while, he disperses every single clone, allowing him to gain all their knowledge at once, but also causing extreme mental fatigue. He does this again to complete his training.

The second part of Naruto's training involves the same technique, but with a much bigger object: in this case, a waterfall Yamato had earlier created. At first he fails to even stop the water, but an argument with Kakashi over the need to get stronger than Sasuke makes Naruto even more determined. That night, Naruto sees a shooting star and is reminded why he is doing this training. Naruto gets up and resumes his training. By daybreak Naruto and his clones split the waterfall all the way across, completely severing it from side to side.

With the second step done, Naruto can start creating his first original Jutsu. Before they begin, however, Kakashi reveals that he can perform the Spiralling Sphere. He explains that the ultimate purpose of the Fourth's Jutsu was to combine both the form manipulation and nature manipulation of one's chakra into an extremely powerful Jutsu. However, the Fourth was unable to complete the Jutsu and the Spiralling Sphere was the maximum that both the Fourth and Kakashi were able to achieve. This means that Naruto will have to, from now on, train by himself. Kakashi then tells Naruto that he can do it, for if there was anyone who can surpass the Fourth, it's him. He admits that this is not mere motivation, but his true beliefs"

"So, Kakashi said all that? Naruto is the _only _one eh?" Smiled Arashi.

"Yes"

"That Jutsu, not even I could do it, no matter what I tried it, where you use clones, but unlike Naruto I neither have that much Chakra or stamina….I believe in what he said, but I hate being surpassed…" Said Arashi.

"But why all this training?"

"You do know about…Akatsuki, don't you?"

"Yes, do not tell me they are after Naruto"

"Yes, but…that is why I want you to watch over him, he may be a brat Arashi…But….you need to watch over him…he had learned that Jutsu…but he needs more help on it"

"I understand. But I can't let him do that Jutsu anymore. I need to inspect his seal to insure it won't brake"

"I know…"

"Alright then…"

"Thank you Yondaime."

"Yes…well, If that seal does brake then he is just as the villagers said, a cold hearted monster…not as a hero. What I know is if I don't try and re-seal that seal a certain way, then one day he could try and protect the village he loves, but end up destroying it"

"Yes, I know. So what do we…"

"You do nothing…just leave it to me" Smiled Arashi as he patted her back and continued on, but before he did, he used his body flicker and she felt something touch her for a mere half a moment before it was gone. She looked him her pocket and there was a bag full of money with a small tag that said. 'You as well, try to re-pay some debts…and if not…then at least have some fun )….Arashi!'

"You will be the death of me" Muttered the fifth as she continued to walk away. Leaving Arashi to stand atop the same roof Naruto had done earlier before. He looked around saddened by the view, knowing full well that one day, even by a minor miss calculation, the town could be destroyed, and if he fixes the minor calculation…then maybe just maybe one day the village along with the others would live in peace once again.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	8. Talking in the morning

**Chapter Eight: talking in the morning.**

* * *

Naruto awoke early the next morning to the smell of something interesting. He tried to remember where he was to. The room was a soft blue colour, and hard wood floors and a few random pictures of the village on the wall. Naruto rose, and looked around, he didn't even bother to pull on his shirt, he just aimlessly walked down the hall, banging into the wall, from not being able to coordinate him self properly. He remembered some what of the night before. Kakashi and Naruto where eating at his favourite place, when the Hokage had come by with a worried face, but once he saw Naruto with a half the bowel of Raman in his mouth he seemed to cheer up a bit. They had only stayed for a while before Kakashi went home, leaving Naruto and Arashi walking to his home. Naruto had been the first to talk, he had told the Hokage about the time when he was twelve and how he had saved the village from Garaa another, demon container, and how he made a good friend at the same time. Arashi had said he was proud of Naruto.

Which at the time made the blonde 16 year old smile and blush. But now Naruto was holding onto the railing as he walked down the stairs. He didn't remember falling asleep. But did remember when Arashi told him to go to bed after about 200 questions later.

'_Stupid Hokage put a forced sleep Jutsu on me'_

Thought Naruto as he entered the kitchen in only his pants and the necklace he would always wear. He noticed right away the Hokage like him wasn't wearing barley anything but just a pair of pants his head protector around his neck. And his hair a really bad mess.

The blonde looked up from his Raman bowel and looked at Naruto, he shifted a bit in his seat, that's when Naruto noticed a weird scare upon his chest, it looked weird as if someone put their hand threw him. The Hokage noticed Naruto's gaze and shifted another way and pointed to the bowl opposite of him that had freshly cooked food. Naruto sat down opposite of the Hokage who had been reading some scrolls, Naruto noticed one of them, it was about team 7, his team Kakashi's team. Naruto guessed he had to catch up on the times and learn them all, as well as the names. Naruto then looked at the food, and picked up his chop sticks and started to eat, and then all of a sudden and apple rolled at hit his bowel. Naruto looked at for a moment, then realized the Hokage did it, and was now looking at him. Naruto gave a sigh and pushed the fruit away and continued to eat.

"Your seriously going to die from that you know" Said Arashi as he continued to read.

"So? I was always told.."

"Hmm?" Arashi now gave Naruto his full attention as he looked at him.

"That scars do not suit the Hokage"

"Oh, your talking about that" Smiled Arashi for a brief moment before going back to the scroll.

"So what happened?"

"I'll tell you if you eat the apple"

"Fine don't tell me" said Naruto as he finished his Raman and looked at Arashi who stood up, and took there bowels and put them in the sink, when his back was turned that's when Naruto noticed it really did look like someone had put there hand threw them, and he badly wanted to know. Being Naruto he looked at the Hokage and then at the apple, and back to the Hokage and then at the apple, and gave a low sigh, picked it up and bit into it.

"See, I knew Kakashi lied when he said you didn't like fruit"

"I don't, now tell me" said Naruto as he took another bite. That's when Naruto noticed when the Hokage had once been smiling, it was now gone, but replaced with a grim look, and then noticed the man sigh and place the now clean bowels in the cupboard. He then sat down across form Naruto again rolled up the scrolls and looked at the blonde boy.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I…uh….yes"

"Alright"

"Hmm?"

"Well, the day you where born, as you know was the day I sealed the fox in you. And when I did I had gotten this scare because The death god, had basically would put his arm right threw you" Naruto got grossed out by that.

"Yes?"

"And then, for some reason when I had taken the fox and put it in you, it took to much of my charka and, I am not sure how to explain it Naruto, I never knew I had it till I went to take a shower the day I came back."

"So you mean you got that, from that Jutsu! Can you…"

"No I will not teach it to you"

"Did you ever"

"No, I never taught it to anyone, and I am not sure how the third knew how to use it…."

"Why not?"

"I…Naruto it took me years to learn and create that Jutsu, and it was manly just a fluke."

"So, what are you going to teach me?"

"Oh, well nothing yet"

"WHAT!"

"Hehe, I first need you to do something for me, now go up get dressed and cleaned up" said Arashi as he walked up the stairs

"This is stupid training" Mumbled Naruto as he walked up the stairs.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled the Hokage after closing his door, and appeared behind Naruto.

"AHH!"

"Naruto if you be good I may teach you this technique." said the Hokage as he disappeared as fast as he came.

It had been around 10 to 15 minutes when Naruto had come down the stairs fully dressed, except for the fact his jacket was open. He looked around and around, he couldn't find the stupid Hokage anywhere. Then from the corner of his eye, he noticed a light on, and there that's where he walked, down another long all way, that opened up to the out side. He walked along, and he was just looking around aimlessly he couldn't believe such a beautiful place could exist in this town. There was a small waterfall, and a pond, then a bench some cherry blossom trees, and what looked like training ground where Arashi sat in a swing, just going back and forth not even moving but moved back and forth. That's when he noticed Naruto coming and stood up. And walked to where there was three posts in the ground similar to Kakashi's favourite training ground. Naruto walked over, and instantly Arashi sat down back leaded against the post and signalled Naruto to follow.

"Is this training"

"Some what" said Arashi.

"It's the same thing the pervert put me threw once I told him I wanted to become Hokage"

"REALLY!"

"Yes, now pay attention."

"Is this going to be about useless information."

"No, it is things you need to know about Ninja's, and everything else now listen…and don't fall asleep"

"Ok"

"Do you know the official ranks? Of being a ninja?"

"Yeah?"

"so tell me them"

" Academy students

Genin

Chuunin

Jounin

Tokubetsu Jonin

Kage " said Naruto.

"Good and the others?"

"Others…."

"hmmm, let me start from the top"

"???"

"**Academy students**

The academy is where would-be ninja start at; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught the basics. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken, is commonly taught. Elementary ninja techniques, though they vary from village to village, are also taught. These include the Transformation Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Body Replacement

Technique and the Clone Technique.

Upon graduating, students receive a special band of fabric with a metal bar bearing the symbol of their village (which can be worn in many ways). It is commonly referred to as a "forehead protector" or hitai-ate. Some villages also have an additional test given by the Jonin sensei of each three-man squad to see if they are truly ready to graduate. To ensure that only truly qualified ninja are promoted, only three Genin teams are allowed to pass. The test for determining which three teams may become Genin are administered by each team's respective Jonin commander, and vary depending on the Jonin. Those who fail their test are sent back to the academy."

"I remember that all to well…" Muttered Naruto.

"alright, so…Genin ( _Genin_? _literally_ "Low Ninja, Junior Ninja") are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, very rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninjas involved, especially since their Jonin level sensei often accompanies them.. Recently, Konohagakure has been shorthanded in upper-level ninja ever since the attack by Otogakure and Sunagakure, and has been forced to occasionally send Genin on higher-ranked missions.

Genin are put in four-man cells, consisting of three Genin and a Jonin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite Shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the Genin, so that there will remain a balance between the teams. For instance, Naruto Uzumaki, who passed with the lowest grades, was put in a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who passed with the highest grades and highest written exam scores, respectively. The teams are usually made up of two boys and one girl, though there are exceptions. It appears that, usually, the four-man cells specialize in certain skills. For instance, Team Kurenai (Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame) is specialized in survival and tracking and Team Guy (Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten) is specialized in taijutsu and weapon skills. Complementary skills also seem to influence team selection, as each member of Team Asuma (Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka) has a specific skill that supports the other two. Their parents were also on the same team, and were one of the few exceptions to the regular setup of having one female in the group."

"Shikamaru had just as low marls as I did…"

"Shikamaru is a different story….Shikamaru is a lazy, easygoing genius that was promoted to Chunin level after the Chunin Exam Arc. He is from a family of shadow manipulators and deer herders. His main technique is Shadow Imitation Technique.

Shikamaru is a brilliant strategist, and though his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, often plays Go and Shogi against Shikamaru, Asuma has never actually managed to beat him. Asuma got suspicious upon realizing that Shikamaru was so good at board games despite his abysmal grades, which were almost as low as Naruto's. As a result, Asuma administered an IQ test disguised as a game to Shikamaru, which revealed that Shikamaru was a genius with an intelligence of over 200. Shikamaru had felt that even moving his pencil in class was a bother and always slept through tests, resulting in his low grades. Shikamaru has a habit of putting his fingers together to create a square and closing his eyes so he can concentrate and come up with a strategy. Once he does, which often takes only a few minutes; he is often already thinking ten moves ahead of his opponent with over a hundred strategies already planned out."

"Wow, and I thought he was just as dumb as me……not fair…"

"Anyways on with the talking"

"Right"

"Chuunin (, _Chūnin_?, _literally_ "Middle Ninja", "Journeyman Ninja") are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them, like Iruka Umino, function as teachers and others, like Shikamaru Nara, serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the Shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chuunin are typically sent on C-rank missions or B-rank missions.

To become a Chuunin, a Genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chuunin Exams". The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the ninja philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council which decides who becomes a Chuunin and who does not. This is not actually based on who wins, but rather their performance during the fights. This way, anybody who makes it to the third stage of the Exams has a chance to become Chuunin.

In the past, each village held their own Chuunin exam. After the 3rd Ninja World War, allied ninja villages agreed to hold the exams together at the selected village that would host the exam. This was done to improve relations between the villages and prevent war between them. Another advantage is that ninja that took the exam might attract clients who are interested in hiring them. Because of the growing number of ninja in each village, the exams are hosted twice every year.

Upon reaching Chuunin level, ninjas can wear an identifying tactical vest that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not mandatory; instead, some opt for more elaborate clothing like capes and robes."

"Is that why you wear that weird robe?"

"….ANYWAYS…Jounin ( _Jōnin_, _literally_ "High Ninja","Elite Ninja") are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jounin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Genin. It is as of yet unknown what one has to undergo to become one, It is known that most Jounin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental Jutsu."

"Like Kakashi?"

"Yes, then Tokubetsu Jounin (_Tokubetsu Jōnin_, _literally_ "Special High Ninja", sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who rank above Chuunin but below Jounin. Tokubetsu Jounin are ninja who, rather than all-around Jounin training, have Jounin-level ability in a single area or skill, much like warrant officers of real-world militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jounin when their services are needed.

One example of a Tokubetsu Jounin would be Ibiki Morino. This character's unique ability to completely understand the workings of the human mind makes him a Jonin-level interrogation expert. Ebisu is another Tokubetsu Jounin that specializes as an elite teacher of young pre-Genin ninja."

"Oh…..and then after that would only leave…"

"The Kage"

"Hahehehe!"

"Right…Those who have achieved the title of Kage (, _Kage_? _literally_ "Shadow") are the leaders of the five most powerful Hidden Villages. Kage are usually the most powerful ninja of the village. There may be exceptions -- for example, a ninja may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Kage, but he will age and a more youthful ninja may become more powerful. Kage are an elite group as there can only be one per village at any given time.

A Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active -- as was with the Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage, where the latter had given up the title to the former, only to come out of retirement when the former died.

Their elite status is also attributed to the tendency for most Kage to have family members who were previous Kage, or be personally taught by a former Kage or student of a former Kage. Examples of this occurrence include Gaara, who succeeded his father as Kazekage; the Fourth Hokage, who was taught by the Third Hokage's student Jiraiya; Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage, grandniece of the Second Hokage, and former student of the Third Hokage; and the Third Hokage who was taught by both the First Hokage and Second Hokage."

"Means, you have to retire, you can't just give up?"

"That's right, and I told them yesterday, that's one reason why I was late"

"Oh…"

"Hold on there more…"

"What?"

"The five Kage have different titles depending on their village. Those titles are:

Hokage (火影, _literally "Fire Shadow"_·?) Kage of ·Konohagakure.

Kazekage (風影, _literally "Wind Shadow"_·?) Kage of ·Sunagakure.

Mizukage (水影, _literally "Water Shadow"_·?) Kage of ·Kirigakure.

Raikage (雷影, _literally "Lightning Shadow"_·?) Kage of ·Kumogakure.

Tsuchikage (土影, _literally "Earth Shadow"_·?) Kage of ·Iwagakure.

The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society.

There isn't any more kages then those five even though, many villages say they are, but there not official."

"Oh.."

"Yes, so now you know about all the ninja leaves, well most of them"

"There's more?"

"Yes…"

"your going to tell me aren't you?"

"Yep" said Arashi with a smile upon his face.

"….go on"

"Though not an official rank, an apprentice is someone who is taught by a ninja of greater ability. This can include those not in the academy yet (or otherwise not in an academy) being taught basic ninja skills by someone who volunteers to teach them, such as Naruto Uzumaki informal training of Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi as their Genin leader,

Alternatively, a ninja of even higher rank can also take apprentices for the teaching of much more advanced ninja skills, such as each member of the Legendary Sannin training one member of Team 7; those being Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru training Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, respectively."

"you heard about that small training…"

"Now because of it, that kid uses, that Jutsu _you _created on me every time, but he always gets disappointed when he doesn't get the reaction he was looking for" Said Arashi.

"hehehe"

"S-class ninja have gained power far beyond an average Jounin and earned a legendary status. This title is merely a description rather than an actual rank; the ninja's official rank with a village will usually still be Jounin. However, it can sometimes be lower, or they can have no rank at all. The allegiances of these ninja range from being part of the village's own ninja to being wandering ninja who are still loyal to their village, like Jiraiya. Some ninja of this level tend to leave their villages behind to seek their own ambitions, thus becoming missing-nin. The ninja organization Akatsuki is composed of nine S-class missing-nin. Ninja of this class are often noted in the Bingo book, a list of notable enemy ninja marked for assassination that each ninja village provides for its Jounin and ANBU squad members. Most ninja, even high-level ones, choose to flee rather than face someone of the S-class.

Ninja of the S-class are often highly revered, and usually signified by nicknames allies or enemies give them. One group of ninja who have gained this special status are the Legendary Sannin of Konoha: Jiraiya the "Toad Hermit" ("Gama Sennin"), Orochimaru, and Tsunade the "Legendary Sucker" ("Densetsu no Kamo", a reference to her poor gambling skills) and "That Slug Woman" (Chiyo's name for her, a reference to her ability to summon Katsuyu). Most Kage also tend to be at this level."

"So If I wanted to be Hokage, I have to be elite?"

"well the best in the village, at that time."

"and…Missing-nin re ninja who have abandoned their Hidden Village, and as such can include ninja of every rank. These ninja are considered traitors and are hunted down because of the secrets they may hold. Other Hidden Villages would be interested in purchasing this information because it could be useful in gaining an upper hand in battle or obtaining a bloodline limit unique to a village. Villages create special units of hunter-nin to take care of this problem, although it's unlikely that every missing-nin has a team of hunter-nin sent after them. Some of the missing-nin fare Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, all Akatsuki members, Sasuke Uchiha."

"…"

"The ANBU is actually short for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (_literally_ Assassination Tactics Special Force). (basically a SWAT team for us)The ANBU wear animal masks, in order to distinguish themselves from normal Shinobi or to conceal their identities. The masks are based around the signs of the zodiac.

ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong (S-Rank) ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. All ANBU carry katanas (swords). The ANBU is an organization that serves under the direct command of their Kage. Kakashi Hatake was a former captain and Itachi Uchiha became an ANBU captain at age 13. Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first Chunin exam, is the head of the Konoha ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. Like ordinary Shinobi, ANBU members operate in squads of four; three ANBU members and a squad captain (analogous to the three Genin and one Jonin squad for a ninja team). ANBU are chosen at the Chunin rank and progress their way up to ANBU captain. Captains are typically ninja at Jonin or Tokubetsu Jonin-level in assassination and advanced tactics."

"Kakashi was ANBU?"

"Long ago yes"

"….all that's left would be… Hunter"

"Hunter-nin are a special team within each Hidden Village given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin. They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods, such as cremation or the summoning of wild carrion crows to devour the corpse. This is done in order to make sure the village secrets which a ninja's body holds -- such as chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, and kekkei genkai -- will not be revealed to outsiders. Hunter-nin are also taught about how the human body works and how to kill people easily. Hunter-nin are also supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead."

"I don't think I would want to be a hunter nin."

"Not many do"

"Konoha ANBU are usually under the direct command of the Hokage, there was once an ANBU Training Department known as "Root" which was created and directly controlled by Danzo. Since Danzo is a war hawk, and opposed the Third Hokage, Root was disbanded. However, many members remained loyal to Root; at least two (aside from Danzo) are known, one of them being Sai,"

"I never liked him"

"_In Root... there are no names. There are no feelings...There is no past... there is no future. There is only the mission..._he will of us Roots supports this great tree called Konoha, invisible, from within the earth"

"What's that?"

"The motto of ROOT" Said Arashi.

"Wow…that's pathetic, everyone has a past…a future and feelings"

"Yes but some where taught different."

"…"

"The Konoha Military Police Force or Military Police for short, is a unique organization in Konoha, though other villages may have similar organizations. The Military Police previously consisted of mostly Uchiha clan members (the Uchiha being its founders); however, now that Sasuke and Itachi are the only surviving clan members, this is no longer the case. The Military Police are in charge of law enforcement within the village, and their jurisdiction is virtually unlimited except in matters that are under the Hokage's direct control. They also respect ANBU's own investigative system and inner-organization discipline. Their symbol is similar to the red-and-white Uchiha clan crest."

"are you actually done?" asked Naruto as he watched Arashi raise.

"Yes, does that information help out at all?"

"Some what…"

"Good because every Hokage should know that, so keep it in your head."

"How long did it take you to remember all of that"

"Ha-ha, well I forgot some of it I read it all this morning, not saying I didn't know it, but some of the information I needed to tell you"

"So, everything you read as word for word?"

"Yes"

"I wish I had a memory like that"

"ha-ha"

"There are still more but I won't tell you today…well one more the Hokage her self made not to long ago."

"She..?"

"The Niju Shotai (_The Niju Shotai_? Twenty Platoons) is a newly organized task force created by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. The force is comprised of twenty teams of four members each. Tsunade ordered Shizune to mobilize the unit as soon as the news of the Fire Temple massacre reached her through a monk, who was the lone survivor of the onslaught by Hidan and Kakuzu. This force was created for the purpose of tracking down, attempting to capture, and, if necessary, eliminating Akatsuki members. There are currently only two confirmed teams, the first with members Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki. Aoba Yamashiro, Raido Namiashi, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka compose the second team"

"Why wasn't I in it?"

"Because stupid you're the one there after! If you went along? What would happen if they got you?"

"I would defeat them all!"

"…Naruto, you are skilled but look what happened to Asuma Sarutobi"

"…."

"Naruto for now, the Hokage has instructed me to train you, and that is why you are here!"

"What are you going to teach me"

"Well, I was going to teach you the proper way to use the Rasengan but I decided against it, because when I created it, it was incomplete and if it work fine the way you di it, then we will leave it at that"

"Incomplete?"

"That technique you were working on with Kakashi will stop for now, you got that no if's and or buts"

"Bu…"

"Naruto…"

"Fine…"

"Good, now, have you ever seen this before?" Asked Arashi as he pulled out a three ended Kunai.

"No?"

"Thought not, well this is your birthday present. Do n0ot throw it around aimlessly only use it when your in dire need for trouble"

"Ok…" said Naruto as he looked at it, and then shoved it into his pouch.

"Now…lets get started!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	9. Learning, and doing it right

**Chapter Nine:Learning and doing it right.**

* * *

Naruto's body hurt from his toes to the tips of his hair. Naruto now understood what the fourth meant by this would be hard training. Sure his training used to be hard, but this was stupid. This was so much harder then the other one, at least you could use clones, but Arashi forbid him from using any, all he said was Naruto would waist to much charka and then rely on the foxes and it would over take his body. Sure quite a few people knew body flicker and how it worked….but MAN! This was harder then it sounded.

"Naruto, you could stand there all day. I really don't care but come on! On my third try I was able to do it!" said Arashi as he stood there in the pond. The only reason to see if Naruto could make it to 20 feet.

"…LEMME THINK!" Yelled Naruto. '_what did he say before…This Jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short distances at an almost untraceable speed' 'yes, now how will I do that…I can't figure out how much charka…wait…he said, I should first try going five feet, to see how far I got. And how much charka I lost…so if I think about that and times it by four….then, I should use at least ¼ of my charka…and if I am wrong, then…I could use to little, and be made a fool, and if I use to much…then I would be forced to do it again….man I wish I had Shikamru's brain right now…WAIT! If I use a clone to go ask him the exact amount of charka…then I could dispel the clone and I would get the information back…but I have to do it with out the fourth knowing…this is to hard.' _thought Naruto as he made a cloud of smoke go around him, and then mad a clone to look like a bird, and as it flew off he stood there hoping the fourth wouldn't notice…but something was off….where did the blonde idiot go!

"Naruto, that's cheating…going to your friend for help when he wouldn't be able to figure this out for you…shame, you have the most charka in any 16 year old I met…and you think he would be able to calculate that? You know how much you have but he doesn't, he needs to know how much charka you might use, and then get a formula in his head for 20 feet. I could tell you, because a little birdie told me….and you can't asked Shikamaru anyways he is gone" said the fourth as he stood behind Naruto holding the bird.

"AHWWGHHH! THAT'S REALLY CREEPY! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Do what?"

"Just appear behind someone!"

"That's body flicker. If you ask Kakashi about the time I used it, he will tell you how fast you are able to go Naruto."

"Can Kakashi do body flicker?"

"No"

"What is the Jutsu in which, you got badly hurt, and my mother scolded you for it, and don't tell me it was body flicker because it wasn't…hey are you ok? You look pale"

"H…How did you know of **that **technique?"

"All I remember is being you for a while, you were in the hospital, you had to be in your teens, my mother told you, you weren't"

"immortal….Sakura you say?"

"What? I never said…."

"Naruto if you can make it to that tree behind me by night fall, I'll show you that technique. The one that gave me the title as the _leafs yellow flash_" Said Arashi as he all of a sudden disappeared in a yellow blur.

"Make it to that tree…I can do it!" Cheered Naruto happily as he tried again. This time making it as far as the rock in front of him. "or not…."

* * *

Arashi made it to the Hokages tower in no time flat. He looked at the door, there where things that were not meant to be learnt. The fifth knew that, she shouldn't have taught Sakura such a technique sure it would be good out on the battle field, but what would happen if she was trying to save someone from who did not belong to the village? And she gave them the memories of someone else, something with dire information. Why should he be told not to teach Naruto important techniques when the Hokage is doing it her self? Arashi didn't even bother to knock on the door, he entered the room to see a Sand ninja standing before the Hokage herself, with weird red-ish brown hair, and icy blue eyes, and what looked like he hadn't slept in a few years. He looked at the Arashi for a moment his eyes widened but his face stayed calm. The ninja seemed to look towards a certain picture then back to him. Arashi on the other hand went up to the fifth and looked her in the eyes sternly, and slammed his hands on the table causing her to jump a tad. Then once she had calmed down a bit, she looked at him with a calm and yet serious face, as if to ask him what he was doing in here.

"Know what really bugs me about you?!"

"Arashi I really don't have time…"

"Yes, I think you do…well would you like to know what bugs me about you! Because I would just LOVE to tell you!" Said Arashi never taking his gaze of her.

"Arashi please! I am in a middle of a meeting with the Kazekage" Said Tsunade.

"The Kazekage?" Said Arashi as he turned his gaze towards Garaa and looked him up and down finally.

"Yes the…"

"You can't be much older then Naruto? You're what 16-17? And your already a Kage….man…what have I missed?" said Arashi as he scratched the back of his head.

"You remind me of Naruto" Said Garaa plainly.

"Ha-ha, wow…a lot of people say that you know. It's weird…"

"Hmm, well I can tell you're like him, because just a few weeks ago he barged in here when I was here, yelling at the Hokage like you are now."

"Is that right? Well My name is Arashi. Or you may or may not know me as the fourth Hokage"

"Garaa"

"So you're Garaa of the sand eh? Naruto talks about you constantly, you know what"

"…"

"So you made Kage have you? How does it feel! Naruto sent his wishes to you I presume. You know when he heard you became Kage he was real happy for you. But disappointed in himself. That he hasn't made the title yet" said Arashi while closing his eyes and nodding.

"…"

"Know what you should really smile…and get sleep, you want girls to like you right!" Smiled Arashi, which made Garaa's eye twitch.

"Well, Madam Hokage…back to what I was saying…know what really bugs me about you!"

"Your not leaving till you tell me are you?"

"Not in your life"

"Fine, what do you not like about me Arashi?"

"The fact that you tell me I am not allowed to teach Naruto certain techniques that could possible be really useful in his dream to become Hokage and surpass me…and yet when I listen you do it RIGHT BEHIND MY BACK!" Yelled Arashi while glaring at her.

"Pardon?"

"Haruno Sakura, does that ring any bells?"

"What have I done wrong I've only been teaching her…"

"Oh! Only teaching her Medical Justus RIGHT! Well why was it that when she was looking after Naruto, he had a strange dream taken out of MY memories! HMMMM you know that technique YOU created it! SO how did she learnt it?"

"…."

"Fine…you won't answer me….then I will take that as a yes. As in to teach Naruto what ever HE wishes!" Smiled the Hokage. And just as he was about to leave he turned to Garaa and said. "Hey, come see Naruto later. Take the path above the Hokage's heads, and you will find a green house. Go around the back and you should find Naruto most likely still training, knowing him he could be at it till tomorrow. So don't worry you won't miss him" Said Arashi as he waved bye and left.

"Tsunade, tell me who is this Yondaime, fourth Hokage? Arashi…"

"As you know he is one of the Hokages…the greatest the leaf ever had"

"…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing…but"

"But? This is so unlike you?'

"A lot of things are unlike me Lord Hokage ever since I met Naruto…but there's something I want to know"

"That is?"

"I will sign those papers, the treaty papers in which I missed last time. If"

"If?"

"You tell me about Naruto's parents"

"What? You are trying to bribe me?!"

"No. I am measly, asking you a question. Because I do not understand why it is so hush hush? You want me to join with you. But you won't tell me this? That does make one reconsider signing those papers" Said Garaa.

"That's why you came back isn't it? To learn more…" it was all silence Garaa had a small smile placed across his lips. That would not occur very often.

"Now will you?" Asked Garaa as he took a seat.

"Fine, but you are not to tell Naruto Agreed?"

"If the time calls for it I will, no sooner no later"

"Good enough for me"

"So it began…"

* * *

Arashi was now walking threw the town. He was looking for a certain pink haired girl. He had looked for her for over two hours now. He decided to take a walk to his old training grounds. It was odd. The old pervert taught him there, he taught Kakashi and now one of his students would teach there as well. And in a matter of fact there was. A pink haired girl was bandaging up the leg of a guy in a Chunin vest and wearing all green. He figured he was a student of Gia. Because if he hadn't of known they could have been clones. 'So that's fuzzy brows' Chuckled Arashi in his mind as he went close to the two teens. The first to notice the Hokage's presence was 'fuzzy brows' Lee looked at Arashi and quickly jumped up and with such a swift movement startled Sakura who fell backwards. Lee looked at Sakura for a moment and then helped her up. The two watched as Arashi slowly head towards them looking around for a while, that's when he was about 5 feet in front of him.

"Lord Hokage!" Said Lee as he did a weird solute to him.

"…Ahh…That's retired Lord Hokage kid. Just call me Arashi" Smiled Arashi as he looked at Lee who's eyes were beaming.

"……." Just a smile was on his lips and big old eyes.

"What? What did I say?….."

"…I'm really allowed to call you by your first name!"

"Ahh, sure"

"…I need to go tell Gia sensei, Bye Sakura!"

"Oh, Bye Lee I'll catch up with you later" Smiled Sakura.

"You bet!" Smiled Lee as he ran off.

"Sakura"

"Uh…Yondaime may I ask what is it?"

"The time you switched Naruto's memories with mine"

"Oh, you heard…I really didn't…"

"I know Sakura, but you have to be more careful you're lucky you never gave him anything to important. I know you meant well. But those hand seals are ones you can't really mess up. What were you doing?"

"I'm really sorry I was practicing on a pig….and then, I decided Naruto I was trying to give him one of my memories….but"

"You messed up"

"You must have been close or me to see you to distract me from that memory"

"That's why that Jutsu is dangerous Sakura. Do not take it lightly"

"Yes…I understand"

"I do not wish to have to tell you again. Because if it happens again. Believe me we have more then just a simple chat"

"…"

"Understood?"

"Yes lord Hokage"

"Good" said he fourth as he turned on foot and disappeared into the distance.

'Wow…I understand why his is respected and feared….everything good does have an opposite evil side….'thought Sakura as watched him.

* * *

Garaa had finished his meeting with the Hokage and was now being led around the village by a young ABNU member. She had been wearing a fox mask. He hadn't spoken to her, but her job was to show him around the village. He never liked the fact that they couldn't see there faces. It always bugged him. He looked at her for a while, when she seemed not to pay attention. She had sea green hair that was tied up into a bun. And wore the traditional ABNU clothing. He knew why…but it was annoying. She had always been the one to show him around. He had asked her once what her name was, but she just seemed to look at him, and then face the other way and says. 'We keep our real identity secret, and when we are not in our ABNU uniform we are normal people' From the corner of his eye he noticed that she had pulled out a Kunai from the small bandages on her leg. He hadn't sensed a thing but in a few moments, there was Arashi standing before them, faster then he could blink his eye. She had slipped the Kunai away and looked at him.

"Well….now who are you?" Said Arashi as he looked at her.

"Lord Hokage, I am an ABNU member one of the newest ones. You probably won't know me" Said the girl

"You're not very old are you?"

"No, I am not Lord Hokage"

"Will you stop with the Lord Hokage? I am not Hokage anymore, well not in charge…I'm just retired"

"Sorry, Lord Hokage" She said once again. Then realizing what she said gave a giggle. Then went stiff and looked around his anyone saw that. Which made both the men sweat drop.

"So what is you number?"

"Oh! Um…1467832267" She said putting a finger on where her chin would be and thinking.

"So your name is Onime? (oh-knee-me)"

"Lord Hokage…you're not supposed to tell…." Said the girl as her head dropped down a bit.

"Oh yes…well I bet Garaa would have liked to know. Since you have been his guide and him body guard from here to Suna." said Arashi as he looked at the two.

"Yondaime" Said Garaa for a moment which made the Hokage look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto"

"Oh yes…it's been a while hasn't it…young lady guide the Hokage to my house, you know the backyard? Or training ground as Naruto calls it. And maybe you can give him a few pointers on body flicker?"

"Yes, lord Hokage" She said as she gave a bow and tilted her head as to get Garaa to follow her in the opposite direction.

"And before you go, please…"

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"STOP CALLING ME LORD HOKAGE"

"Sorry, Lord Hokage" she said as she waved good-bye to the blonde man.

"…ANBU will never respect me"

* * *

Garaa and the young ANBU made their way behind the Hokages faces to get to a secret tunnel that went straight behind the water fall, at the Hokages house"

"I never knew this was here" Said Garaa as he looked at the tunnel. From which they where in.

"Yes, they have this here in order to protect the villagers when we are attacked. It hasn't been used since…"

"Since Sand attacked" said Garaa it was said in more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I guess so"

"…"

"Where here" She said simply, as she moment her hands in various signs, then touched the water to make the waterfall split." You might not care but if you don't hurry we have to go all the way around because I can only do this for so long. And we can't simply walk threw it, it will cut you in half" She said. That's when Garaa noticed threads of wire in the water fall. As he walked threw he had to control the charka in his feet to walk on water. When he entered the other side it was spectacular. The view was breath taking. Even if he was a guy. He knew good peaceful place. And there on the other side of the yard was Naruto. He had bandages around his feet and hands. He had discarded his coat and shirt. As well as his sandals. His head protector was also with the pile. All that was on him really was the necklace and his pants. He was sweating and looked frustrated.

"Hey! Uzumaki! Take a brake. You try that once more you're going to pass out" Said the ANBU as she walked ahead of Garaa a minute. She must have removed her mask to yell at the boy because now she was fixing it again.

Naruto was about to do it again till he looked over his shoulder and a wide smile played across his lips. He then slowly raised his arm. Which hurt quite a bit wincing in pain he used his other one to massage the shoulder as he waved. Garaa noticed the girl sigh. He followed her to where Naruto was standing, her hands on her hips and just from even under a mask you could tell she was glaring at him.

"Hey! Garaa long time no see! And Onime wow I see you have become an ANBU member" Smiled Naruto.

"Yes actually last year I did"

"So what's it like being surrounded by those stuck up males"

"Not all ANBU are male Naruto…there are female ones. And there alright to talk to but a little to dry for me" Said Onime as she let one hand fall to her side.

"I wouldn't want to be an ANBU" Said Naruto suddenly.

"Why? It's not all that bad. I happen to like it"

"Yes, but that's the difference between you and me. You like orders and rules and regulations. While I on the other hand like to break them." Smiled Naruto. "And, you have to wear those weird masks" Said Naruto.

"That's the one thing I do like, I can go around without make up on. And no one will notice" She smiled. And of course this caused Naruto some interest. Now he just HAD to see her without her mask. Mu Hahaha all apart of her master plan eh?

"You're not wearing make-up?" He said almost instantly. There was once he had seen the girl without it. But it was when she was like 10. And after that he never really saw her again. Till she was 14 and was wearing make-up not that it wasn't a bad thing. But the girls he had seen threw his travels without it where scary, to say the least.

"I never actually said that" She said waving her arms around.

"heh, get ready!" Smiled Naruto as he grabbed his head protector and placed it on his head. And smiled.

"Shit! HEY THIS ISN'T FAIR! A KAZEKAGE AND A HYPER NINJA WHO WANTS TO BE HOKAGE AGIANST ME!"

"Think of it as training" Smiled Arashi as he came out of no where and looked at the teens"

"…….." She said Nothing and quickly scanned the area for anything she could use. She had only one Kunai on her, and wasn't going to waste it on Garaa or Naruto for that matter. She couldn't think. Then she remembered what Shikamaru told her about clearing her mind. So that's what she did she calmed herself down closed her eyes and stood there. The boys where looking at each other for a while. Thinking she was looking at them. And then she moved her feet slightly and then just stood there. She knew Naruto would run full at her, and Garaa would use his sand. So if she could get Naruto to miss her, and then some how move around the sand so it gets him. Then it may give her enough time to wear Naruto out to try and get him to use body flicker. It was her only chance. Because, even though not many ninjas knew how to use body flicker. The ones that did where all helped basically by her in the last 4 years. She was a target they had to get always moving. They had all thought she could use it. But in fact she couldn't she was just a little slower then it. To be able to catch her you would have to use it. Not even sand if she were lucky could catch her. That's why Arashi had been looking for her.

"Naruto, you better hurry and come, because my mask isn't coming off any faster." she said as she smiled.

With that Naruto gave a quick smile and ran at her, hands in his pockets. He was going to pull out as many weapons as he could. His target wasn't her actually it was her hair. He knew that she had almost as long hair as Ino, but always wore hers up. Naruto knew if he could cut the ribbon, it would make it harder for her to move, and it would delay her time for a few moments. So as he ran closer Garaa used his sand to follow close behind. Naruto then threw most of his weapons at her head, causing her to duck a bit, one had nicked her hair bow, but only a little not enough for it to come out, she then jumped quickly. She used Naruto's body to help herself go higher. And she watched as Garaa's sand followed. Her plan was working out good. And instead of moving herself so she could use the land she dove into the water. She knew full well Arashi had traps in the water. The ANBU had used it as a training ground sometimes. As she swam around the deadly wire. She heard the out of sand hitting water. She knew Garaa no matter how great he was at it could control wet sand all that well. So as she swam she noticed a fish, a bright orange one. That's when she stopped her eyes widened and she freaked out. She knew every fish there, and that was not one of them. She quickly made a few shadow clones and swam to the surface and jumped out of the water. She looked around and quickly jumped away from the sand, and a then all of a sudden he caught her. And with a POP sound she was gone. She had fooled them both. She was now standing behind Garaa with a Kunai at his throat.

"That won't work" Said Garaa.

"Oh no, Lord Kazekage? This Kunai is special it comes from _your _father. He made it to cut threw your defense" She said as she smiled at the boy who's eyes where quite wide.

"…"

"Now, the reason I am doing this is to get Naruto to use body flicker…but your making it _really_ hard. "

"A test"

"Yes, now Lord Kazekage. I want you to attack Naruto. Not to kill him now just to slow, him down a bit."

"…"

"I take it as a yes? Lord Kazekage?"

"Where did you get that Kunai?"

"Your father gave it to the Hokage quite some time ago. I do not understand why. But in any case, I wasn't ever going to use it. But I was told if you do anything to me…to jeopardize my life, I could use it"

"To the Hokage"

"Probably when and if you would go out of control. But the third never used it. But! The third and I are two different people Lord Kazekage. Now are you going to help me?"

"…"

"Good Kazekage…now this is what you do…"

Naruto had gotten out of the water; he ended up getting himself stuck, not in the wires…but weeds at the bottom. He looked around to see her standing behind Garaa and Garaa in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Naruto the only way to get passed Garaa is to use body flicker" Said Arashi. He had heard the whole thing from the two teens causing him to get double death glares from them both.

"WHAT…" and with that sand flew at him every direction. He knew Yondaime was right he had to do this. He had to for his dream to become Hokage. that's when he smiled. His dream, he had forgotten about that. In order to become Hokage he needed to do this! He had to. So Naruto then just as the sand was going to what seemed to crush him he was gone. And a yelp was heard from the girl. Garaa and Arashi turned around to see Naruto holding her in a dipping motion (like when you dance, when you go to dip someone) and the reason why her hair hadn't fallen was because her mask kept it up. And then he quickly removed it. Causing her long sea green hair to fall. The thing was, she had been wearing make up, and water proof at that. She had eye-liner on along with mascara and some light blue eye shadow on. The thing was, the reason she had become ANBU was to hide her eyes, no matter how beautiful she was, she like the snake Sannin had somewhat of the same yes. But hers looked more cat like. And were basically like cats eyes. In her family it wasn't uncommon to have her eyes, but usually the men had them, she had been the first female in her family to possess them.

"Uzumaki I am proud you did it" She said as she smiled at him, then lifted her self from his arms gave him a peck on the cheek and was currently trying to put her hair in a bun. Her eyes where closed. She never liked them even if people said they where nice, she hated them. It made her feel un-easy when people who didn't know her would look at her strange.

"HahhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!!!!! I DID IT.. I DID IT… I DID IT!" he yelled over and over and over. And jumped up and down. The girl walked over next to Garaa and looked at him for a moment, then said.

"Hold this ok?" she said as she handed him the mask, so she could put her hair up fully.

"You posses the same eyes as Orochimaru."

"Hmm, so you have noticed"

"You see Lord Kazekage. No I am not related to that snake creep…but our family well what is left of our family has a unique ability to see in the dark, without the use of Charka. Some people call us the cats of leaf. Not many have heard of us, most on my clan has been wiped out due to the wars that have happened. And most where Hunter Nin, and ANBU."

"…"

"In my clan there are about 5 of us left altogether, one in mist, two here…and well no I guess it is three" She said while taking her mask and was about to put it on.

"That's it" with this, it surprised the girl because he never really ever asked her a question so she looked at him for a moment before taking the mask and putting it back on.

"Yes, it is quite sad, well…in reality I am the last one with this ability left…the one in rain is female and my mother is here as well, and isn't the same for you lord Kazekage? Your older brother sister and you? That would make only the three of you left right?""

"…."

"You see Garaa in Onime's family only the men carry that technique, and sadly everyone from that clan who has been male has died. She has been the only girl born with these eyes in about 200 years" Said Arashi as he messed up the girl's hair, and in return he got a hard jab in the stomach.

"So you and Sasuke are the same" Stated Garaa to get a death glare from the girl who removed her mask to look at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha and I are nothing alike. And **never **assume that we are. I don't care if he is Naruto's friend I will say what I want about him, Sasuke and I are nothing alike….and I swear if you ever mention that again! Even if you may be a Kage you will get this Kunai in the heart!" said Onime as she glared at Garaa who's eyes widened at the sight of the dreaded tool.

"Yes, well….Hahaha, yeah….NARUTO! Come over here, um…yes lets just go" Said Arashi as he grabbed the girl by the back of the shirt and dragged her away while yelling at her over and over about how to show respect. Leaving Naruto and Garaa alone.

"..You mentioned Sasuke didn't you?"

"…"

"Idiot"

"Why does she take such defense about it? I only meant to say that they are the last"

"Yes, well….its complicated to explain. So how have you been doing as Kage?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

"It's harder then it seems…………"

"What's wrong? You seem off a bit today, then well no offence but normal"

"I want to thank you"

"Thank me?"

"When I died for a short period of time"

"Oh! That, don't please…well Hahaha I told you last time I'm bad at these kinds of things"

"Hmm, so did you find out anything about for parents?" Asked Garaa as he watched Naruto for a moment before where Arashi stood, and noticed the girl tied to the post, and bound with wire, and without her mask on and him pointing at it, and then to her.

"I did actually"

"…" A non changing face came across his and he looked at him.

"Yes, I learned about my mother these past few weeks"

"And the father" Stated Garaa as he looked at Arashi now, who had the girl yelling at him, and screaming.

"No actually, Yondaime seems to avoid that topic"

"As he would…"

"What?"

"Food" Said Garaa as Naruto's face lighted as looked at Garaa who had a questioning look upon his face.

"…"

"Come you have to try this Raman place, once you try it you will never have another bowl like it!" Smiled Naruto as he walked into the house, leading to the front door. Garaa slowly followed and looked at the girl whose head now hung quite low. And Arashi looking mad. Garaa as well knew now, why he was the greatest. He unlike the fifth got respect, even if it would have been by a long period of yelling. He hadn't once seen the fourth get yelled at by Naruto unless he was being an idiot, or laughing at him. He heard he disrespected the fifth more then once, and never heard once that he never listened to the fourth.

"HEY! GARAA ARE YOU COMING!" Yelled Naruto as he was basically almost running. Making Garaa look at the blonde and slowly follow.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	10. The HUG!

Chapter Ten: The Hug

* * *

Even though Leaf never got snow, People still celebrated Christmas. Arashi hadn't shown Naruto his other technique. All they had really been was perfecting his body flicker. In a way which you didn't need to use hand movements. Naruto had now spent about a few months at it, and was getting quite better. He could make it half way across town using body flicker, with the hand movements. And about a quarter way across without it. Arashi was quite impressed with the blonde boy. Arashi and Naruto had been sitting down to the local Raman stand. There were various Christmas decorations placed around. Naruto was very fidgety looking at the clock that was hanging up. Arashi noticed this and looked at Naruto, then finally had to give up and ask what was the matter.

"Naruto, what's gotten into you today?"

"Hinata is coming back" Smiled Naruto.

"Well, I guess that is something to celebrate, how long has it been now? About 2 months?"

"Yeah, I over heard the fifth that she was comin home any minute" Smiled Naruto. He looked towards the gates a few more times hoping to see her.

"I take it you want the day off from training?" Asked Arashi.

"I have to ask?"

"As your new sensei I would hope so"

"You're…my new…!" Naruto's face filled with joy.

"Ha-ha, Naruto how does it feel to have the student of the old pervert, and the teacher of your sensei teaching you!" Smiled Arashi.

"I wouldn't call it all that good" Said an elderly woman, as she walked over to the two.

"What? What do you mean old lady?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the elderly woman to Arashi whose face was quite pale.

"Well did you know Naruto that only one of the three students he had, is still alive" Said the woman.

"That's enough" Said Arashi

"I really don't think it is, Yondaime" Said the woman.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"Have you ever wondered why Kakashi spends so much time at that stone?"

"The stone? You mean the one with the names?"

"Yes, he spends so much time there because one of his friends an Uchiha at that died on a mission. That Arashi was…"

"…" Arashi was silent.

"??"

"And his other student Rin, died in the battle of the nine tails…its all your so called perfect Hokages fault, that every one Kakashi held close is now died. When Rin, Obito, and Arashi died….he was all alone…" Smiled the woman.

"Well, I know you're still mad about your granddaughter's death…but it wasn't his fault Obito died It was mine, I was in charge of that mission. Or that Rin died either. Obito died protecting her and I. And in a way he is still with me, Rin on the other had died protecting people, that was how she said she would die. Even when we were young, so don't be so hard on her. Or Arashi, it's not his fault. He died protecting people, the village even you. Be grateful. And I have made new special people, I am not just alone" Said Kakashi as he looked lamely at them.

"…..I didn't know you were there…" Muttered the old woman as she staggered away.

"Umm….I still want you to be my sensei" Smiled Naruto. Arashi looked at Naruto gave a small smile, then slowly got up put the money on the table and just left.

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes…eventually…so what have you learned?" Asked Kakashi as the two walked down the road.

"Well I learned body flicker" Smiled Naruto.

"Really?"

"Can you tell me about the time Arashi used it? When you where all together?" Asked Naruto.

"There's one time, but…hmm well we had been walking. And he I guess saw, or heard or sensed another person, just as he was to put down his bag. It was millimeters from the ground, he had a Kunai to the mans throat before the bag dropped." Said Kakashi. showing Naruto really how much space between the ground an the bag.

"Wow! I want to become that fast!" Smiled Naruto.

"It will take some time" Smiled Kakashi.

"Yeah…so who where Obito and Rin?"

"Obito…was a friend, I guess in the end we realized we where best friends. I was like you and Sasuke…just a bit worse. He gave me this eye, as the lady said he was an Uchiha…and Rin was much like Sakura, a medical ninja" Said Kakashi.

"So were all just like them? Sakura and Rin, Obito and I, then you and Sasuke?"

"Exactly"

"Hmm…that's creepy" Said Naruto. Which made Kakashi look at him and smile.

"So, you're probably the only ninja I have ever met with three teachers" Said Kakashi. Which made Naruto smile.

"Sakura has two" Laughed Naruto.

"The third as well"

"Really?"

"Yes the first and the second taught him" Said Kakashi.

"Wow…"

"Naruto?"

Yeah, Kakashi sensei?"

"Hinata is probably just coming at the gates now"

"OH! YEAH! I almost forgot! Bye Kakashi!" Smiled Naruto as he ran off.

"Young love…"

"You know it's never going to last" Said Arashi as he stood next to Kakashi.

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"Hinata didn't look herself. She seemed more nervous then normal. And I know it just because you never stay in love with your first" said Arashi as he gave a sigh as he watched Naruto use body flicker.

"But what about you?"

"I was greedy"

"You know as well as I do, you weren't greedy!"

"Wasn't I?"

"No, your just like any man, wanted power and, love"

"Yeah…but in the end, I never really got either"

"….I give up"

"That's not like you"

"Well, you being all depressed isn't either. And I believe Hinata and Naruto may go far, if that Kiba kid doesn't interfere." said Kakashi.

"Kiba?"

"The one with the huge white dog, in Hinata's four man team"

"Ahh, well. Does he like her?"

"Yes, and Neji liked Kiba a whole lot better then Naruto."

"Hmm, well I guess we will find out tomorrow, and why do you read those things?" Asked Arashi as he took the book away from his former student.

"I got one for my birthday one year, from the old pervert" Said Kakashi.

"I see…these thing are dumb…why waist your time on them"

"Weren't you the one telling him to publish it?"

"That was years ago, when I was twelve" Said Arashi.

"Hmmm"

"Lets go for a walk"

"Just a walk?"

"No, where going to over run Konoha and kill everybody"

"…."

"Yes where going for a walk…"

* * *

Naruto had just appeared behind a tree, his eyes where closed he would finally see Hinata after a few months. He heard her foot steps come closer, and closer and closer…until Naruto popped up behind and gave them a huge hug. And with that he was on the ground in a matter of moments, his chest hurt from the attack her and Neji use. A foot was then on his chest. As he looked up, and opened his eyes. There was Neji with a horrified look across his face, he looked at Naruto for a long time till he was about to pull out a Kunai. On the other hand, it would end his embarrassment. Because right along side of Neji was Ten-ten laughing her self silly.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Sorry! Thought you where Hinata!" Smiled Naruto as he suddenly just disappeared, in an orange blur.

"He hugged you…" laughed Ten-ten over and over…until Neji gave her a dirty look and she stopped and they walked along further. But she still held giggles.

* * *

Naruto then actually found her sitting in a tree near her home pulling leaves off a flower and saying stuff over and over, but Naruto wasn't able to hear. He slowly went up behind her and raped his arms around her and smiled. She being her stiffened and just loosened up, and gave a week smile. She just pulled off the last pedal and looked at it for a moment. And then to him and smiled even more.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you to come back! I learned a really cool new move" Smiled Naruto.

"Really?" Said Hinata.

"Yeah! It's so cool. Arashi say's it may help my dream to become Hokage" Smiled Naruto.

"I saw Garaa last week, when we went threw Suna" Said Hinata all of a sudden.

"Really? How is he?"

"Same…still non-talkative, but there was a girl with him following him around. I think she was one of our ANBU members because she had on a mask…but looked tired. She was wearing layers of clothes, I felt bad"

"Onime, she was there? I wonder why…She helped me with my new move!" Said Naruto.

"Really? And ANBU helped you?"

"Yeah, her and Garaa, well Yondaime first helped me…then he told me he sent her to help. And Garaa to…he was really odd that day. He spoke more…it was creepy" Smiled Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto will you meet me at the BBQ place where Shikamaru and his team always used to go, tonight around 7 ish?" Asked Hinata.

"Umm..Ok, but what's wrong?" Asked Naruto as they jumped down from the tree and he looked at her.

"Nothing…just want to go there" She said with a smile.

"Umm? Ok…" Smiled Naruto as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying. "Want to see my new cool move?"

"Uh, I...Ok" Smiled Hinata as she looked at him.

"Now pay real close attention! I am only going to do this once" Smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded and watched carefully as Naruto used hand movements as quickly as he could, it was hard to watch them, all 5 hard signs looked like he moved his hands once, and he was gone and already down the street.

"Wow…" Muttered Hinata as she noticed Naruto down the road already, and waving to her. She smiled and waved back.

* * *

"I bet you 39 dollars" Smiled the old pervert.

"39?" Said the two as they looked at him.

"That's all I got on me at the moment."

"I bet 50 he will tell her he loves her and they will get married" Smiled Kakashi.

"I bet 100 she breaks his heart." Said Arashi.

"I bet 200 he does it first" Said the fifth.

"All bets in" Smiled Arashi as they put there money in a bowel. And watched as Naruto walked away from Hinata's.

"This is sad…where playing with the lives of two young people" Said Kakashi.

"We did the same to you and Rin" said the fifth which caused Kakashi to go wide eyed.

"And Sakura and Sasuke" Said the old perv.

"This is really sad" said Shikamaru as he appeared next to them, causing the adults to look around wide eyed at the teen.

"I bet 10 that, this will all turn out horrible, not just for Naruto but you guys as well" Said Shikamaru as he placed his money into the hat.

"What would you know?"

"More then you" He smiled as he walked off.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Asked Arashi as he watched him leave.

"Shadows?" said the pervert.

"That was really lame, even for you" Said Arashi.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	11. Depressed, and Christmas eve

**Chapter Eleven: Depressed and Christmas eve.**

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, which was at the fourths house; he had been sitting there looking out the closed window for what seemed like forever. There on the night stand lay a small Ocarina, which bore a huge crack going threw it. He had managed to retrieve it from his home, he had tried to play it a few times…he managed to get some what of a tune out of it…but not as good as Menma. Even though it had been quite a long time, Naruto still thought about that boy…Naruto did miss him quite a lot. He still smiled about the day they became friends, and the day they where to never see each other again. And the memory of him sitting down with a bowl of Ramen and the Ocarina. He had been sitting there since he awoke, it was only a few hours away from Christmas day, it was the 24th, and it currently was 12:29pm. He hadn't done much, but beat the crap out of the Hokage's, and the perv….while Kakashi was no where to be found…oddly. He hadn't really seen the light of day for a week or so…since he spoke with Hinata.

* * *

**Flash Back

* * *

**

_Naruto had arrived to the place Hinata told him about, he looked around till he noticed her sitting there by herself…looking out the window. When he came, she didn't look at him right away…and didn't smile or blush either. Naruto found this odd. As he sat down she looked at him, and said nothing the food came, and Naruto finally had to ask._

"_Oi….Hinata why did you ask me to meet you here?"_

"_Huh? Oh…..Naruto, you wish to become Hokage still right?" Asked Hinata._

"_Huh? Yeah….why?"_

"_Well, maybe we should take a brake?"_

"_A brake? What do you mean?"_

"_,…..I mean from our relationship"_

"_Huh?"_

"…_.Naruto…it's just…that…I don't want to…believe me there's no one else, but…"_

"_But what?" Said Naruto a little OCC and looking at her sternly._

"…_um, you know Akatsuki is after you right? Well…"_

"…_."_

"_The thing is Naruto, Is that I like you very much but I don't want to be in the way of you becoming Hokage"_

"_How would you?"_

"…_.Naruto…if Akatsuki found out we were together, what would happen if they got a hold of me to get to you?"_

"_They wouldn't I wouldn't let them" said Naruto smiling at her._

"_Naruto, you can not always protect me….what if I where on a mission, and you went to get me? And they captured you…and….took the demon from within you?"_

"_Hinata….I wouldn't"_

"_You don't know that…Naruto please…you would not be as lucky as the Kazekage, No offence but the only people that know that Jutsu are the fifth and the dead old lady that saved Garaa and even then, she wouldn't be able to save you, all I am saying is…just hold it off for now…maybe one day you know…we can be together" said Hinata looking downward._

"_In other words, your dumping me cold, hard and flat?"_

"_I…"_

"_Hinata, Now is the future…and if you want to end it now, there is no guaranty for the future" Said Naruto. _

"_You mean?"_

"_Yes, if you wish to end this, then there may or never will be an us again" said Naruto" "so do you?"_

"_I…"_

"_Hinata?"_

"…_.yes"_

"_I see, then good bye" Said Naruto as he stood up from the table leaving a teary eyed girl sitting there, and he just walked out. He had been walking for wa while the night, when Shikamaru came by and looked at him for a few moments, then asked._

"_Your single?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_She dump you, or you dump her?"_

"_Why? Does it really matter?"_

"_Not to me, but I am sure some others might want to know" Said Shikamaru as he placed his hands behind his head and looked at the sky._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, go to Kakashi's, and you will find out"_

"_Huh?"_

"…_.your to troublesome… there placing bets on you, to see how your relation ship would turn out. There's Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and…Arashi…" said Shikamaru leaving his name out._

"_WHAT!"_

"…"

_Naruto was off to go kick some ass by then, when he got there Arashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya where placing more money in the hat, while Kakashi was no where to be found. Naruto then had yelled, screamed, hit, punched…and in the end, his frustration was gone, and people where hurt, and Shikamaru was 500 dollars richer._

**

* * *

End Flash back

* * *

**Naruto just sat there, Arashi had brought him food, but he never took it…Sakura came by to make sure he would eat, and had brought news that Sasuke was in sound again, she heard it from the perv. And they where going to leave around sometime in January when they where supposed to be there. Naruto hadn't moved he stayed still, depressed or in a state of shock. Arashi finally had to come and see the boy.  
He walked into Naruto's room to find everything the same, as it hand been 5 days ago. Naruto just sat there, in a vegetative state. The blonde Hokage sat down on his bed, and sat cross legged just like the boy, and where quite for about an hour till the Hokage spoke. 

"Naruto, there will be other women"

"I know"

"He speaks!"

"…"

"Or not, don't sit here and pout, it's not good for you…what if I told you more about your mom? how does that sound?"

"You told me everything about her already"

"Oh….hmmmm, Well just come out…your starting to stink up the house, go take a shower, and I will tell you something about your father"

"No, that's alright"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Your sure you don't want to know anything at all? No matter what? Nothing…"

"That's what I said"

"…"

"Hokage"

"Yes, Naruto"

"Why did you want to become Hokage?"

"Why?"

"Yeah"

"I guess, well…to be the best, change the village for the good. But I didn't have much time to do so"

"I guess, they say you where the best one right?"

"Yes, that's correct"

"That means I have to learn that Jutsu in order to surpass you right?"

"…Naruto first you need to control the fox's power…or god only knows what could happen…the first time you tried you almost killed Jiraiya, and the second time, your friend."

"…"

"Naruto lets work on that first ok? Then I will let you learn the other one"

"…."

"You feel, different don't you…that Garaa became Hokage so fast, while you.."

"Didn't"

"Yes, well you need to understand, everyone is different…some people can easily do things…while others can't.

"I saved him twice"

"Twice? I thought once?"

"No, The first time was at the Chunin exams…and I defeated him, when no one else really could."

"How is that"

"I changed the way he thought about life, the way he felt…the second time was the time I got him from that group…and everyone came to get him, you should have seen him, it was the same way I felt when someone reached out to me…and I reached out to him…and I think that was the happiest day of his life."

"And I would believe that"

"Hokage…"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to die?"

"I would be lying if I said yes. But the truth is, I wanted to see everyone, wanted to be with everyone. And even though I died I do not regret a single thing I did"

"You don't?"

"No, the saw what doesn't kill us make's us stronger…but the people that where to write that, where diluted…because that just makes us weaker, then what we really are."

"…Really?"

"Yes, that's what I believe anyways. When I died, it made the village grow, and become more stronger then ever, because the thought and story of one made saving a whole village is in the hearts of them all. And if I hadn't died…then people wouldn't have tried as hard to become stronger."

"I guess"

"What's with the ocarina?"

"Menma gave it to me"

"Oh.." said Arashi. He had just recently heard about that boy, the one who also saved a village, in the hopes to restore what he had taken away.

"….people are not born evil"

"What?"

"…People are not born evil, they become evil…with the hatred and loathing…and what other else they grew up with like Garaa and Sasuke, and his brother. They where once all good people…but just went bad along the way…"

"Yes, but bad people can become good"

"I know…but I wonder if Sasuke will ever"

"Naruto. Your lucky"

"I am?"

"Yes, your lucky you never turned out like Garaa"

"I know"

"Do you know why I told the village to keep what was inside of you secret?"

"Not really?"

"…..It was…to save you, I thought they would treat you like a hero…but I now know I was wrong. But if I had told them to let you know from the beginning then you would have known why they hated you, then you would have hated them more, and grew cold and shallow like Garaa, and become empty. And without you around Garaa could have taken over the leaf…and the world would be a mess, you are the balance to what is good, and what is evil"

"…Thanks" Smiled Naruto.

"Now, take a shower…a long one, come and eat. And then…I'll tell you about a cool new move" Smiled Arashi.

"Ok" Smiled Naruto as he sat up quick and went to the bathroom down the hall. And Arashi slowly stood up and walked down the hall, unlocked a door and walked in. This room was full of books and what not…he pulled out a certain hand written book, and flipped threw it. He smiled to himself as he put it in his pocket and left. As he was opening the door, he turned around for a moment and noticed a small picture on the floor. He slowly picked it up and looked at it. It was old. It had been a picture of Him and Aumi, he smiled slightly. It was taken when they where twelve. And she was laughing at him. He looked so much like Naruto with a pout. Then behind it another fell. It was a single picture of her, and the child. Smiling. Arashi's smile grew as he looked at it. He had gotten Naruto a present already but this one would be make it a little better. She had been holding the small blonde boy, He remembered he told Naruto that was the last picture taken of her before…but he forgot this one. It had been taken only minutes before Arashi had taken the child. Her long hair was in a mess, she had no make-up on…but to his point of view. It was the prettiest she ever looked. He slowly placed it in his pocket next to the book and finally left the room. When he had actually left he noticed Naruto walking to his room with a towel around his waist. His hair was down still quite spiky but no head protector. Arashi looked at the boy, and then said.

"You know Naruto…if you dressed like that more girls would look at you more."

"In a towel?"

"Well, I, mean where you head protector not around your head…but around your neck, and just your netted shirt and a hair of black pants and a back shirt"

"…no orange?"

"Try it for one day?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"….fine"

"Good, then since we need food for tomorrow you can come with me to market"

"……"

"I'll buy Ramen?"

"…..you pay?"

"Yes Naruto"

"HAHAHAH! YEAH!" Smiled Naruto as he ran into the room.

"Naruto…it's been ten minutes"

"I look like I am going to a funeral"

"Come on…wow….doesn't that look better?" Smiled Arashi.

"I feel stupid"

"…Wow…I thought the orange did that"

"If no girls take any notice to me I get to where your white coat thing" Smiled Naruto as he looked at the Hokage who was wearing his normal outfit.

"Alright deal…for how long?"

"….week"

"One day"

"Week"

"Day.."

"…fine"

"Come on the, lets go" Smiled Arashi as him and Naruto left. They had been walking threw the streets to the small market place where they normally sell foods, and other goods. Naruto had gone off some where, seeing one of his friends leaving the Hokage alone. He had picked up most of his things, and what ever else. Then he noticed Sakura walking by, it looked like she had been shopping for her mother by the food. He slowly made his way over to her and smiled. She noticed this and stopped to wait for the Hokage. As they walked she was the first to speak.

"How is Naruto?"

"Hmm, fine he's doing better…I…well go see he's over there talking to Jiraiya" said Arashi.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Sakura as she turned her gaze towards the old man and the blonde boy. Her mouth almost fell open. There was Naruto standing there smiling and laughing. And she had to admit this new look suited him quite well. She was amazed,. She had tried to get Naruto to wear different colours but, he never would. She looked at the Hokage who was smiling and wondered how this boy could have changed so fast in a short amount of time. As she looked at the Hokage she actually realized they looked a lot the same. It was weird…she thought a little too weird. She then grabbed the Hokage's hand and he looked at her confused then she said.

"Tell me…who is Naruto's father?"

"…what? Sakura why would you want to know that?" Smiled Arashi.

"Just tell me?"

"…Ask Naruto…wait…Sakura why?"

"Are you his father?" said Sakura bluntly and looked at him. His eyes where wide and he started to cough and look at her with a strange face.

"Sorry….wasn't my place…I guess not" said Sakura as she gave a low sigh and walked over to Naruto.

"Weird…what and odd thing to suddenly ask?" Said Arashi as he followed and walked over to the three.

"Oi! Sakura! What are you doing out here? I thought you told me last week you did all your shopping?"

"Idiot! This is food for my mom"

"Oh.."

"I like your new look. It makes you look a bit older"

"Oh! It does? that's what ero-Sannin was just saying"

"I told you Naruto, that people would notice"

"Does this mean I don't get to wear your coat/cape thing?"

"Here…" said Arashi as he pulled it off and placed it on the boys shoulders"

"…gosh" said Sakura all of a sudden her eyes where wide. Along with the older mans. As the two looked at the two blondes…there mouths where open.

"What?…is something on me?" Asked a freaked out Naruto as he spun around a few times.

"No…its just that…" But before she could finish Jiraiya had his hand over her mouth and said.

"Well look at the time…we must be off"

"Already? Bye Sakura! By ero-Sannin!" Smiled Naruto as he walked along with the Hokage and headed towards the Ramen stand.

"…What's the matter?" Asked Sakura as they turned a corner.

"…Sakura, please…don't mention that he looks like the Arashi"

"How come…"

"Just don't…promise?"

"I"

"Sakura"

"Yes…but I don't see the problem...Naruto likes that sort of complement"

",….I know"

"What's going on…are you saying Arashi…or the Yondaime…has a problem with that?

"Uhh"

"…..?"

"I need to go" Said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"…what's going on?"

**----**

Naruto and Arashi were now sitting at the counter at the famous Ramen stand. (Hahaha) Anyways they had both had a war to see who could eat the most. Naruto started to get full after 20. While Arashi had just finished bowl number 29. Naruto then fell over and lay on the ground padding his stomach. While Arashi just smiled. And left money on the counter and singled Naruto to follow. The sky was alright filled with stars Naruto looked around to see people in there homes all happy. Celebrating the season with people. He looked down at his feet and gave a sigh. He hated being alone… at this time of year. Arashi noticed the blonde boys behavior after they went behind the heads. And where walking towards the water fall.

"Naruto, I am sorry…you do know that…" Naruto looked at him and gave a week smile.

"I know…it's just that this time of year…I used to hate it so much because everyone was at there happiest while I was alone. But then when I was in a team…I was so happy…but"

"It still wasn't the same?"

"No.."

"I understand that completely"

"Huh?"

"I was alone most of the time to till I met Jiraiya…"

"Well…im glad I am alone today"

"Why Is that?"

"Because I can be alone with you, on Christmas…we can be alone together. In stead of apart…" Smiled Naruto as they walked to the lawn.

"Naruto you're a good kid, you know that…you always think of others. Before yourself…I admire you" Smiled Arashi as they walked into the house.

Naruto was beaming the whole night. Sure Arashi had complemented him before. But to be admired by a Hokage…even the best one…the greatest leaf had ever had. Was just an honor…but all he did was smile. They had stayed up and watched a few Christmas shows. Helped the Hokage try and find the decorations for the tree but ended up putting weapons on it instead. They had found the star….and that's about it…and some lights. Arashi had guessed the third had taken them to put on the town tree. Arashi and Naruto each placed each others gifts under the tree before going to bed. Arashi had gone off before the boy. He stayed down and looked at the tree. He liked this feeling. To have a tree not just to himself but to share it. He knew once his home was fixed after the holidays he would truly be sad to go back. And with that he turned off the lights, and went to bed.

* * *

** Canadain-Girl**


	12. The scroll

Chapter Twelve: The Scroll

* * *

To bad Christmas only comes once a year. That's what Naruto now thought as he looked at the book Arashi had given him. It was packed with all different types of Jutsu and attacking styles he'd never seen, and even some short cuts for doing some techniques. While Naruto had given the Hokage some of the disturbing books Kakashi likes, and new cape thingy. All and all the older mans face was happy the whole day, he wore it around for most of the week till it needed a wash, then he put on his other one. He remembered the Hokage looking at his closet carefully and inspecting it for quite a long time, that when Naruto noticed him picking between his white and red cape, or his navy blue and white one. Naruto mentally laughed as he walked down the road. It was now January 5th. And he was bored. His home would be fixed up by the end of the week, which meant he had to leave the Hokage's but he had to admit he didn't hate it there at all like he thought it would. Sure he had done missions before that lasted sometimes a month, so he'd always be around people. But that was usually forced…but now, he was just happy because he knew the retired Hokage just wanted him around for his company. Then he started to wonder what the fourth would do after he was gone.

Naruto then turned his gaze to the ever cloud full sky, he noticed a few messenger birds fly every which way. That didn't seem to bother him, but when a snowy white owl landed in front of him he looked at it oddly. He kept his hands behind his head as he looked down at it. He gave the quite large bird a questioning look before it turned around to show a small container that was used for letters. He ever so slow looked at it before he picked out the letter and looked at the scroll. It had _Uzumaki Naruto _written on it in gold writing. Naruto wasn't all that sure to open it, but being him not taking it to the Hokage he opened it. Then from out of the blue a Kunai came thrusting out of it, causing Naruto just to barley miss it, it just grazed the side of his cheek. He looked behind him to notice it landed in the side of a run down looking building. In which he called home. Naruto then looked down at the scroll not sure it to read it or not. But on his worse judgment he read it.

_Dear: Uzumaki Naruto_

_It has been a while has it not? Since we last met, those two years ago. I knew you would be dumb enough to open this letter in a secluded area, because if anyone had heard your little yell when my Kunai flew at you would have taken this to the Hokage her self. And I know for a fact the old bag doesn't have this because the blood drawn from that attack only activated this. So did you like the little bang I sent you? _'little bang…what are you talking….oh shi' thought Naruto as he looked at the Kunai and in slow motion watch it blow up causing him to jump away into the trees.

_I am probably thinking that you didn't like my fun? Well I don't really care, I just wish I could be there to see the look on your face….wait no actually I wouldn't, I wouldn't step near that pathetic village of yours. Well, once I could have said ours. But now I don't think of that pit whole in the leafs is any type of home. _'who the hell is this' thought Naruto.

_You are most likely thinking who is this right? And if not…you're as slow as you ever where. Now do you have any idea who I am? ….no? Now Naruto don't think I am writing to you because I miss you or anything. The only reason I am righting to you is because Orochimaru told me I had to. I am quite amazed you haven't been looking for me for the past year. Not to say I wasn't disappointed, but it would have been 'fun' to say to watch you screw up, and your little dreams get crushed. Anyways Naruto, Orochimaru, seemed to have lost a certain…how shall we say it. 'test subject' and it seems he has turned up in Konoha. And he seems to want him back, and we know that you are the only one to lead him to us. But I knew you wouldn't let your perfect Hokage, so the Sannin would like to strike a deal with you. Bring the Hokage to boarder of Earth and Fire country, and I will go back to Konoha. You have exactly one week to think about this Naruto. And you might as well show the Hokage, doesn't really matter which one. But I wonder what Sakura would say if you told her what this said? Now Naruto just keep that in your mind._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Naruto looked over what the scroll said a few dozen times. What did he mean by 'wonder what Sakura would say?' thought Naruto as he suddenly noticed the white owl seemingly to be gone. 'Why would Sasuke send me this…I can't go…can I? I can't just leave Konoha…it seems to be a trap. Any fool can tell that but…would Sasuke really come back…and what would happen to the fourth. I can't just drag him out there for no reason. And even if I do show him this. He would probably say no…but why would the snake Sannin want him anyways? It just doesn't make sense……unless. No he wouldn't….no that's not possible…but….he would, I wouldn't put it past the psycho.' thought Naruto to him self as he found himself sitting down to the Ramen stand. 'How is that I always seem to end up here when ever I am troubled or…happy…I think this Ramen has some sort of affect on me…' thought Naruto as a huge bowl was set in front of him. But the odd thing was he didn't even make a move for it for about five minutes. That's when the cook's daughter took notice.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong with the dish? I could make another if you like?" Said Ayame as she looked down at the blonde boy.

"Hmm, oh….no that's alright thanks" Smiled Naruto as he placed the scroll on the table and picked up some chop sticks and began to eat. Both the cooks looked at him weird, the usually happy bright boy, was all sad and gloomy. The hadn't seen him this way since Sasuke Uchiha left. And even then he was never this depressed. People passed by, un-knowing the sadness, until a certain pink haired girl noticed Naruto eating rather slowly. She was only going in to give a short hello, but then got side tracked upon looking at the boys face.

"Naruto? This isn't like you? Why do you look so gloomy?" Asked Sakura as she gazed at her old team mate.

"Oh! Sakura it's you?" Said Naruto as he tried to grab the scroll but Sakura got it before him.

"What's this?"

"Nothing!" Said Naruto as he tried to grab it away from her.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me….." Said Sakura as she was about to open it when he successfully got it, dropping money on the table and jumping back about 5 feet.

"….what are you hiding Naruto?"

"…"

"Is it news on Sasuke?"

"…"

"NARUTO! YOU SHOULDN"T KEEP SECRETS FROM YOUR TEAM MATES" Laughed Arashi as he clamped a hand on the boys shoulder causing him to flinch and look at him. Naruto's eyes widened at the site of the tall blonde but then he quickly used body flicker to hide himself away.

"…..What's got into Naruto today?" Said Sakura as she watched an orange blur disappear.

"Sakura, when did you notice Naruto to start acting weird?"

"When I wondered about that strange scroll"

"…ummm, Lord Hokage?" Said Ayame as she looked at the Hokage and slowly walked towards him.

"Yes, what is it."

"I do not mean to ease drop, but I couldn't help but over hear it….you see Naruto came by looking rather gloomy, his cheek was bleeding….from what looked like a Kunai…or some sharp object…and he smelled of…gun powder to me"

"…gun….powder…..exploiting tags sometimes….scroll…Kunai….part of town…."

"Lord Hokage do you know something?" Asked Sakura as she looked at the blonde.

"I may Sakura…Just, leave Naruto to me, and go help the other ninjas clean up on the east part of town"

"…clean up? What exactly happened?"

"I am about to find out" Said Arashi as he quickly dashed away, already figuring where Naruto had gone.

"Why am I never to know ANYTHING!" Yelled Sakura as she stormed off towards the eats part of town to see half a building blown up.

"…..Lord Hokage…you owe me" Muttered Sakura as she started to help the other ninjas.

**

* * *

**

"Where did that boy get to?" Muttered Arashi as he starched the back of his head looking for the pain in the ass blonde. He had been searching now for over an hour, and it really was starting to tick him off. He wasn't having much fun with this. As he looked around more, he noticed the blonde sitting in the training grounds where they all basically used to train. The Hokage walked towards the boy who seemed in utter confusion and perfectly lost.

"Oi, Naruto…what has gotten into you?…eh? What's this?" Asked the Hokage as Naruto just plainly held the scroll out to the Hokage. He slowly took it but didn't open just waiting for Naruto to speak.

"….I did a lot of thinking this passed hour. And this was the best I could come up with. This was the only thing that popped into my mind. I knew you may understand a little of why I am confused…but I can't say that I don't trust Sakura…but when it comes to _him _her mind seems to go totally blank, and what ever we can do to get _him _back she will try and do it…but I was hoping you would follow me instead of her. I know I should give this to the fifth…but your really the only one I am able to trust at this moment. Because what lay in that scroll also deals with you" Said Naruto as he slowly turned his gaze to the Hokage.

"To me?"

"Please, just go ahead and read it"

"I…alright Naruto" Said Arashi as he quickly unrolled the scroll and began to read threw it carefully and quickly. Once that task was done he looked at Naruto with a shocked face.

"Naruto tell me how you got this"

"A white owl"

"an owl?"

"Yeah, I was watching some of the birds fly by, and that one stopped in front of me, first I thought it was dumb and got lost but then I took the scroll thinking it was addressed to the Hokage herself. But my name was written across it."

"I see…"

"And…I know that I have been looking for Sasuke for so long, our time is soon up to retrieve him…because the Sannin takes over his body. But I think the only reason the Psycho brought you back was to take over your body, even though Sasuke has a blood line trait…your more special…because you can basically be un defeated…and while you weren't paying attention to me, I trained…and I learned that Jutsu you couldn't do"

"….what?…you mean the…"

"Yeah….."

"When did you get time to?"

"It was all a matter of 24 hours"

"Really…"

"Yeah…now what about.."

"yes…this we will have to deal with won't we?…this could prove quite difficult. In order to understand the Sannin which is impossible he would most likely have three people with him. Then we would have to have at least four…You, Sakura, The old pervert. And I."

"But you can't just"

"…come now Naruto…trust me nothing will happen ok?"

"….your positive?"

"Have I lied yet?"

"No?"

"Then lets go, we will have to bring this to the Hokage, and you are to come with me…I still can't get over the fact that I can still say Hokage and not refer to myself…weird…Well…come on Naruto"

"Right.." Said still a glooming child.

"Don't make me force you into black again."

"FINE! IM COMING!" Yelled Naruto as he ran to catch up to the blonde who was laughing.

"You're a good kid Naruto"

**

* * *

**

Canadain-Girl


	13. Knowing, and doing it right

**Chapter 13: Knowing, and doing it right**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat at the Ramen stand. It was the first time in his probably entire life he was just poking at the food. He gave a low sigh. As he reflected on what happened the night before he wasn't looking forward to finding Sakura and Sai to tell them they know where Sasuke is, and the Fourth and the other two were supposed to go and get him but that was just it…what would Sakura say. Would she care if it meant handing the fourth over?

No….she wouldn't, but he has been wrong abut the super strong pink haired girl before.

As Naruto poked more at the food, Ayame leaned over the side and looked at the blonde for a few moments, and then said.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked as she looked at her fathers number one costumer. Naruto tilted his head slowly up, his face showed no expression just troubled sadness.

"What! you are not eating MY! Ramen!! Then there must be something wrong, let me fix you up another…"

"No, there's nothing wrong with _it. _Just _me_" muttered Naruto as he tore the chopsticks apart and began to eat.

He sat there eating for quite a while, it was now mid day and he slowly placed his money on the table and walked away. His hands were in his pockets. His head was low, he didn't know what to tell _her_ this was hard…he's never had to deal with something this hard involving people in so long. As he slowly walked down the road many thoughts filled his head. He wasn't even sure she should tell her.

'_Maybe I can just not tell her?….no the Hokage wanted the four of us to go…damn…..maybe I can just tell her about Sasuke and not the Yondaime part….yeah that could work…but still she would give anything for that jerk to come back…what am I to do?' _Thought Naruto as he kicked a few loose pebbles.

As he continued to walk down the dusty road, it started to rain slightly first it was just minor but after a while it came down harder. Naruto looked at the sky and gave a short glare at it. _'_

_That's right make the mood more depressing and tragic' _

Thought Naruto as he stared straight ahead to see a magenta haired girl trying to get the children to go inside before they got to wet and cold. Naruto to a glance over to the girl, there eyes meant for an instant then they both turned away without another word. Hinata and Kiba never did go out after, he had found an interest in a young ninja from a friendly village, leaving

Hinata alone. He had never actually wanted to ask her out, it was just a crush but then someone else came by. And Hinata hadn't told Naruto or remotely spoke to him, he had heard it from Shino one day at the Ramen stand. And Naruto had no intention of speaking to her till he felt it was right. As he continued to walk away in the rain Hinata took a step forwards to act as if she wanted to reach out to him, but pulled away at the last second and silently watched once again like she had her whole life as Naruto walked away looking depressed.

Naruto had noticed that she had actually tried to talk or move but then stop like she normally had done, he tilted his head downward and stared down at the ground once more. As he wandered around he found himself always passing the Hokages faces, no matter where he ended up walking he would end up there. As he silently stopped walking he glanced up towards the faces without any emotion what so ever. He just stared as if to find an answer to all his problems like he would when he was a child always thinking there was a reason behind the peoples hatred. And when he found out he wished he didn't. He just looked and stared first there was the two brothers. The first two Hokages who had been brothers. Alas the brothers Hokage.

Then he gazed at the third.

'_Old man Hokage…I wish I could get advice from you now when I need it most.'_

Then he slowly gazed at the fourth and a pang of hurt went threw him, he then clutched his chest and looked at the fourths face the thing with Naruto was he didn't want to lose the blonde idiot. But he was scared that if the fourth actually went then he might not come back, And not just for a short while but forever. Naruto didn't want to think of loosing the blonde man…but why? Why was it Naruto was so attached to this man.

It was strange he couldn't figure out why this man was so different from everyone else. He had an un-real connection was it the fact that Naruto thought of him as a father figure.

'_No…I don't think of him that way…'_

Muttered Naruto over and over in his head. Then he swiftly looked at the fifths face, and he gave a slight chuckle. It always made him laugh to see her there, he probably knew her the best out of everyone his age, and he wasn't very scared of her really except when she hit him.  
And he then pointed to the carved stone to Arashi's face and gave his cheeky huge grin and said.

"One day, one day I will surpass you!" Smiled Naruto as he gazed at the stone some more. Then he felt a presence behind him and the rain suddenly stopped around him. As Naruto looked there was Sakura looking t him like he was an idiot.

"Naruto what are you doing out here in the rain you'll get sick" Said Sakura as she looked at the blonde.

"…."

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem a bit out of it. I know you normally talk to the mountain but you look a little odd"

"Sakuraaa…I do not talk to the mountain….and…maybe you should sit down first" Said Naruto as he lead her, still not under the umbrella to the shelter at the school. The only place close enough to them. And since everyone was in class he could talk freely to her. Once they were under the shelter he looked at the bag she was holding and looked kinda scared.

"Naruto…what is the matter?"

"Before I tell you, you might want me to hold onto that"

"Naruto I am capable of holding a bag"

"…"

"Naruto!"

"…Sorry Sakura."

"So what is this about?"

"I recently got a letter from Sasuke"

"…" Her face was emotionless. He figured she had no idea of it.

"…And we have to go to the border to get him….bu"

"Sasuke…" Said Sakura as she then just let the bags drop making Naruto quickly get them before they fell.

"…Yeah, were to meet him and Orochimaru there…we are brining the fourth, you, Sai and I…and Jiraiya will come as back up, but stay a little ways away in order just in case you know something happens" said Naruto as he stood up and saw that Sakura had eyes as wide as plates.

"You mean we could have a chance to bring Sasuke back?" Smiled Sakura, but then a frown came just as quickly. "Naruto…why did they ask us to come what's going on??"

"…."

"Naruto…what are you hiding?…."

"Sakura would you do anything to have Sasuke back?"

"…Yeah why?"

"…I thought so…" Muttered Naruto as he passed her the bag and slowly turned around and began to walk in the rain.

"Wait! NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Yelled Sakura as she waved to him trying to get him to come back. But he just kept his head down and headed back home, or to Arashi's home, his was just getting done by the time they come back from getting

Sasuke it would be complete.

Naruto continued to walk passing Ino's family's flower shop, he then stopped in front of it and turned and walked in. Hair drenched, clothes sticking to him badly, just wet as a dog he was. He walked in and gave Ino quite a scare. She then realized who it was. He picked a bunch of white flowers, and laid them on the counter.

"Naruto, are you crazy! It's raining out! Your all wet!" said Ino as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him he just forced a cheeky smile upon his lips, and slowly pulled out his money.

"That will be…$11.47" Smiled Ino as she took the money from Naruto and giving him his change….she then gave a smile as she watched him shake his head a bit to get the rain off. That's when she noticed a depressed look upon his face, never once had she known him for him to be looking gloomy. Maybe when Sasuke left, but now? Then she just had to ask.

"Naruto…is something the matter?" Naruto stopped what he was doing eyes a little wide for a moment and just smiled and said.

"No, well I'll see you later, say Hi to Choji and Shikamaru for me" Smiled Naruto as he left.

'_Wonder who the flowers are for?' _Thought Ino as she watched him look up at the sky and glare at it, probably for it to continue to rain, and she expected him to dash off quickly like normal but instead he just walked slowly.

Naruto rounded a few corners and ended up at the training grounds, he gave a small smile and placed his hand a top the wood. Rain slowly fell onto his hand sliding down the sides of it and onto the wood, and slowly running down the side of it till it reached the ground.

He remembered when Kakashi took them there , for the stupid bell practice. But he had to admit it was good.

'_He…maybe I'll remember to use it on the kids I one day train with' _Smiled Naruto as he continued to walk. Maybe for at least another 5-6 minutes he made it to the dark stone with a few flag poles around it.

He gave a short smile and walked to it, slowly placed half the flowers down and closed his eyes to pray for those who have been lost. Then slowly stood up, but noticed one more there, a little more wilted then his maybe at least an hour or two older. He knew right away who's flower it was. It was obviously from Kakashi. Then he turned away and continued to walk for maybe another thirty minutes till he got to the burial ground were the third and Asuma were laid to rest. He placed the remaining flowers on each of the graves. And stood up, and looked to the sky. Why was it always the ones surrounded by him to leave.

The third had always understood Naruto even though he was a pain in the ass to him, always kind. Asuma on the other hand Naruto hadn't known well but he remembered the day he stopped by Shikamaru's to get advice about how to manipulate his wind element.

And gave a small smile, he still wasn't able to make knives as sharp as that though but he did continue to try.

Naruto knew he wasn't alone he slowly moved to the right as to leave, the person wasn't behind him or around him but he knew they were there. He then quickly jumped up and created about 5 shadow clones each went in the direction of the person. And with a small yelp the culprit was captured. And there was that noisy little kid that bugged Naruto quite a lot. Naruto then placed his hands on his hips and looked down to the brat. But Naruto had to smile a bit this kid was a lot like him, even though they had different up bringing.

They were almost the same.

"Konohamaru…what are you doing out here?"

"Training I thought you were sensei…but then when about four of you attacked me I knew it wasn't." Pouted the boy. That's when he noticed Naruto more soaked then him, and were they were.

"Big brother what are you doing out here!" Said Konohamaru. After a certain point Konohamaru started to call Naruto his elder brother.

"…Thinking"

"Its not like you to think" Smiled the young boy. Naruto didn't even respond just gave a soft smile.

"Naruto…what's wrong?"

"Ah!…ha-ha well I better be off" Smiled Naruto as he waved to the boy not wanting another person to worry about him.

"BYE BIG BROTHER"

"The more you yell the more easy it is to find you!" Smiled Naruto as he walked away.

"That pervert would never find me in a million years!"

"What was that?" Smiled the closet pervert as he touched the dark haired boys shoulder.( sorry can't remember his name, just know that Naruto called him the closest pervert)

"ARGHHHH!"

* * *

Naruto continued to walk until he reached the blonde Hokages house, he didn't go threw the front but walked his way around to the back, and went over to the pond. And looked into it only seeing himself and then plopped himself down hard. His wet but landed on the wet grass. Un-known to him a certain blonde was looking at him threw the door, well leaning on the door and looking at him. And didn't bare a smile. Naruto then looked at him self more and splashed the reflection away, and when it returned he yelled at it and threw a Kunai into the water. Arashi gave a sigh, he new Naruto was probably thinking of a million things at the moment but couldn't just leave him alone. So as the blonde made his way over to the shorter blonde, he put his hands behind his head and smiled. There was Naruto glaring at the water with such hate as if it was the cause of all his problems. And then threw another Kunai this time it hit one of the wire sunder that waters surface and it snapped up causing it to fly by his head and loose a few hairs. 

"What did the water ever do to you?"

"…."

"Naruto come in, your getting wet…er"

"…Why is it that everything is going wrong"

"…huh?"

"…It's never been right here in Konoha…ever since I have been alive everything has just gone wrong"

"….Is that what you really think?"

"…Yeah"

"Naruto you have done great things for this village in your short life span"

"…Because it started off with me being trouble"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Let me tell you some things that you have done to save the village, that you didn't help start"

"….Such as?"

"Such as…"

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	14. Time to talk

**Chapter 14: Time to talk

* * *

**

"Such as…..Naruto what about what happened between you and Gaara, you defeated him didn't you? And that didn't start because you had the nine tails locked away in you did it now?" Said Arashi as he looked at the blonde.

"…"

"Hmm, or…what about that time you got the Fifth Tsunade, you were the only one to make her believe there is more to life, and come back to Konoha" Smiled Arashi.

"…Because I won a bet"

"Is that all you think that was because of some bet? You made he believe Naruto…something I don't think I could have done if I was alive"

"…"

"…What about you and Sasuke? That whole…relation ship thing you guys had going, friends…that's what you guys became"

"But he left"

"He's diluted…Naruto the only reason he left was because he wanted power, he wants to kill his brother…that's what he lives for, even if he tried…well almost succeeded in killing you last time…you still go after him right? You believe there's something left to save…that's why Tsunade hasn't sent out hunter nins, and ANBU to go after him yet. She wants you to get him because you have a power"

"Power?"

"Yes"

"….The nine tails charka"

"…No Naruto you have a gift, something only you seem to posses, a gift to make everyone and anyone your friend even if you only speak to them with a few amount of words."

"…I guess"

"Or what about that time you saved Gaara, I heard about it, when was it last year…or two years ago when you were fifteen. You went out to save him, because he was like you. He knew how you felt you two shared the same pain even though he may have gotten it a bit worse….but you also made him change…hadn't you…Naruto just because you have the nine-tails doesn't mean you're a bad person, heck with it I think you have become an even greater person in my opinion." Smiled Arashi.

"I guess your right"

"I know I am right"

"…Fourth?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why is it that you….Care for me so much? You have taken me into your home…told me stories no one ever would, shown kindness only a person with a family has…why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah"

"Do I need a reason to?"

"…Yeah" said Naruto as he gave him this strange look as if to ask. 'Do you know who your talking to'

"A reason, Naruto people were wrong to treat you the way they did. You are not a monster, you're a human being…just like the rest maybe even better. I should be the one saying I am sorry for causing you such pain. I never really heard about others whom had the demons within them So I had no idea what life would be like…But just keep a smile on, come now lets go inside before you are to sick to go and get your friend" Smiled Arashi as he started to walk towards the house with Naruto slowly following.

* * *

"Your move" Said Shikamaru as he sat at his home. Sitting on the outside walkways, the rain silently fell. He was sat playing the game in which him and Asuma would play almost every day. There were a carton of cigarettes next to him and a lighter. But there was an empty space before him, one that would never get in his mind 'filled'. The pieces never moved but, he silently moved them to were he knew Asuma would.

"…I thought I would just tell you I got him…I may have told you this last year, but I got him. It doesn't make any difference, Even if I had killed him it would not have brought you back. You can't bring a person back from the dead…no matter how much you want to" Said Shikamaru as he looked at the tiles before him. Foot steps could be easily heard coming closer and closer, but he paid no mind to it, if it were and enemy they wouldn't be so loud. He sat there until the foot steps just stopped and there was another body in the place of Asuma's memory.

There sat Temari, her hair was dripping her fan was leaned up against the wall, and she was sat crossed legged in front of him. He merely just looked at her, with questioning eyes. She on the other hand had somewhat of a saddened face to see him there.

"…" he remained silent for once.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

"…"

"Shikamaru…it's been a year, I know its hard when you loose a loved one. It the pain never goes away…and this gloomy thing you have going on. Really isn't you." Said

Temari as she looked at him.

"Yeah, Naruto has told me quite a few time…but its……."

"Hard…I know but think about people have it way worse then you" said Temari who gave a small smile.

"…Want to play a game?"

"…Against you? But you never loose"

"Chicken?"

"…"

"Fine don't play…" Said Shikamaru as he stood up and started to pat down his pants to get the dust off.

"…Nara, I'll play" Said Temari as he saw what looked to be a glint off somewhat happiness across the slackers face, he then sat down and moved all the pieces back to there original spot, and then they started.

"How's the Kazekage?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Fine surprisingly, hasn't killed anyone yet, so it looked like it will be alright….but there's something off about him."

"…Off?"

"Yes…something that seems to make him, I don't know…well I have caught him sometimes just looking out the window"

"And that's bad?" Said Shikamaru as he moved another piece.

"…Well it's not him, there's just something not right ever since that ANBU girl came to inspect our village, he's been acting weird ever since"

"…Heh" Shikamaru barley said with a small grin upon his features.

"What is it? …Nara tell me"

"If you can beat me, I will tell you"

"…"

"…."

"Fine, so if I beat you….you will tell me what ever stupid thing you thought of?"

"…" (Shikamaru smiling)

"…Alright prepare to get beaten"

The game had gone on for what seemed like forever, well in reality about an hour. Surprising. Temari then moved the last piece into play with a smile upon her features. Shikamaru looked for a few moment, trying to think, he then put the tips of his fingers together, and turned then towards her and just sat there in silence. She looked at him for a while confused, then she remembered. He did the same thing to her at the Chuunin exams. She tried to remember what it meant, but then at the end of the match she remembered, he had told her he had thought of over 200 moves he could have done to win, but gave up. She then realized what he was doing, as she looked back to him her eyes widened because at that moment his eyes snapped open and looked at her. And simply moved a piece across the board and waited for her.

She looked at him, and looked at were he moved and thought it was a stupid place, then easily took out his piece. (the knight) and within ten moves of the one taken away, he beat her.

"…How"

"Strategy"

"…Damn"

"You still want to know?" Said Shikamaru as he put his hands behind his head and leaded back.

"….Wha, your going to tell me?"

"…."

"Are you. Or are you just lying to me?"

"I'll tell you"

"…"

"Your brothers in love"

"…But that can't be…he's Gaara!" Said Temari with a looked of surprise across her face.

"So?"

"So!!! But he's….Gaara?!!"

"Naruto is Naruto? He fell in love…even if it didn't work out he still fell in love…your

Temari…im Shikamaru….Ino is Ino? What makes Gaara so special that he can't, love or like another human being?" Asked Shikamaru as he propped himself on his elbows.

"…But…"

"Listen…he's your little brother, and a Kage, I can understand, but he's not defenceless…he needs to grow up, you need to let him go"

"…."

"What's she going to do? It's not like she's after the one tailed demon, the group has it….the worst she can do is hurt his feelings"

"That's what I am afraid of"

"…Temari.. Your brother is smart, he knows not to senselessly kill people well….just let him go…and if he did kill her he knows it would start a war…and then leaf and sand would fight. And we'd win" said Shikamaru as he laid back down. Then remembering the time he caught him in the sand coffin Jutsu and gave a small shiver. _'damn…hope she doesn't do anything stupid'_ Thought Shikamaru as he looked at Temari who looked completely lost.

"Who said you'd win?"

"We have Naruto"

"So?"

"…" All Shikamaru could do was smile, and close his eyes.

"…Come, you have to see the Hokage right?"

"…Yeah"

"Before it gets dark" said Shikamaru as he raised himself up and started to walk, then hearing the girl pick up her fan and put it in her belt and slowly follow.

* * *

"Rain is so boring" Complained Sakura as she looked out the window to Konoha.

"It will end soon enough"

"….Tsunade"

"Yes, Sakura" Asked the fifth as she looked up from the papers to the pink haired Ninja.

"…Did you know about Sasuke….wait stupid question never mind"

"Sakura what are you going to do next time you see him? Freeze up, try to make contact, talk?"

"…Talking never got us anywhere before…neither did brute strength"

"True…But, you have Naruto"

"…What do you mean?" Asked Sakura giving the Hokage her full attention. "I know Naruto is strong….as in technique, and chakra wise…but still…I don't understand brawn won't just beat Sasuke?"

"True Sakura…but"

"But?"

"Naruto is…one of those people you can relay on when your in trouble…believe me…even if you give up hope…Naruto will find a way…but"

"Another but?"

"You also have Arashi with you"

"..Huh?"

"Heh, Arashi as you know was the fourth Hokage, they said he was the greatest one and I do believe that"

"Are you saying?"

"Yes Sakura, I am saying the fourth is even greater then I….but I do not believe the fourth can beat both the Sannin and Sasuke...Jiraiya and I had a hard enough time with just Orochimaru…but"

"BUT!?"

"Even if the fourth does battle Sasuke **he will not win**"

"Then…its hopeless"

"No…there's one person, whom I believe to be able to surpass the fourth Hokage…only one person I can think who can surpass him"

"Only one…who"

"Oh…you know him very well" Smiled Tsunade as she intertwined her fingers and

places her chin on them.

"You don't mean"

"Yes…I do mean…"

* * *

"NARUTO"

"I'M COMING!" yelled Naruto as he ran down the stairs tripping over every second one as he ran down to get some practice with the fourth.

"Your late"

"…Am not!"

"…Hurry up, were going to the training grounds"

"…But its raining?"

"So? You won't always have nice weather to battle in Naruto, might as well go now so you can get somewhat used to it"

"….Stupid training…." Muttered the blonde as he wore his black out fit, due to the fact that his other one was soaked…and right when he got dry…he'd have to get wet again.

"Naruto"

"What"

"…If you can make it to the training grounds without getting wet, I'll buy you Ramen for a month"

"…No tricks….wait! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET THERE WITHOUT GETTING WET!"

"You'll find a way" Smiled the blonde as he poofed in a puff of smoke.

"Wait I can do that t…"

"Before we start…a little reminder no poofing" Smiled Arashi as he scared the living daylights out of the blonde who looked wide-eyed on the ground. Naruto sat there for a while till a certain green/blue haired ninja came along.

"The Hokage wants to know what is taking you so long?" Asked the ANBU as she looked at the blonde who stared at the rain with full hatred.

"…."

"Naruto come on cheer up. You'll find a way to do it!" She said as she removed her mask to look at him.

"Can you do it?" Asked Naruto almost hopeful.

"No" She said simply.

"…Great"

"Naruto you have the Jutsu to do this…you have the charka as well…"

"How's Gaara?"

"Wa??????" Stated the girl as she backed away slowly and gave his the really weird look.

"How is he I heard you were there last week"

"I was"

"Why do you keep going back?" Smiled Naruto.

"….Your supposed to be thinking of a way to do this"

"If you tell me I'll do this"

"…You sure are unpredictable"

"Do you like Gaara"

"Sure, he's nice"

"…Nice? Your first impression of Gaara is nice?"

"Yes"

"Not, cold hearted….kind of scary at night…scary in general"

"I thought you were his friend"

"I am…but he has all those features….and you say nice…I don't understand women"

"Don't worry you never will, or have to Naruto"

"…Fine"

"Fine what?"

"I'm going now" said Naruto as he made three clones, and made one into an umbrella, and the one went ahead, while the other stayed close behind.

"…But I never told you?"

"Your blushing when I said his name" Smiled Naruto.

"…."

"I have been team mates with Sakura for years, I know what it means when a girl blushes…when a guys name is said…and when you said he was just nice? You have to be somewhat in love with him.." Smiled Naruto as he walked alone leaving the girl there.

"….Naruto maybe you do understand women…there actions anyways" Smiled the blue/greenette.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" She yelled as the boy laughed and started to run away.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	15. Attack

**Chapter 15: Attack

* * *

**

"My my, aren't we creative?" Smiled Arashi as Naruto came closer to the blonde Hokage.

"Hey! Now you owe me RAMEN!"

"No I don't"

"What! But I am not wet!"

"Look at your feet"

"Huh?" Said Naruto that's when he noticed his feet were wet from the rain, and puddles.

"Ok, now we start to train" said Arashi as he got up and walked from under the tree.

"If your so smart tell me how you would not get wet!"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you" Smiled the blonde as water dripped down his face from the tips of his hair.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU TRIED ME TO DO SOMETHING YOU HAD NEVER DONE! WITHOUT DISAPREARING IN A CLOUD OF SMOKE!!" Yelled Naruto as he looked at the blonde.

"Yes, because I thought you could, you already proved that you could surpass me"

"….What"

"Yes Naruto, even before you had learned what I taught you, you had the ability to surpass even me"

"But…"

"That Jutsu. **_Fuuton Rasen Shuiriken_**"

"You mean with that I actually surpassed you?" Naruto looked at the forth with wide eyes, sure he had learned it almost two years ago on the search for Sasuke. But had the

forth known that all along? No he told Naruto to stop training with that Jutsu.. Unless he meant another one…but no that couldn't be it. The fourth must have found out, that Naruto lied to him when he said he spent one day actually learning it when he was alive, that would be the only way. Kakashi must have told him.

"Your wondering how I knew? Kakashi told me you learned it, but you got it actually down in one day. And that day you defeated and member of Akatsuki"

"…."

"Shall we start?" Smiled the blonde.

"YEAH!"

"So what do you want to learn, there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to not defeat Sasuke Uchiha…so why continue training?"

"Because…that's not the only reason why I wish to train"

"There's another purpose?"

"Yeah…you once told me that to be Hokage you shouldn't just want the villages respect, that's not the only reason to become Hokage"

"Heh"

"You also told me to become Hokage you would have to become the best, the best of your generation. And that is what I will do, and…"

"And?"

"And, you have to love your village and protect it with your life even if you die protecting it. I now understands what it means to be Hokage, to be hard working, and loyal to your village…to risk your life to save others, even if it may just be one" Smiled Naruto as he disabled the technique of shadow clones.

"You are a smart one"

"…..Smart?" said Naruto with his eyes slanted in his cat like look while scratching his head. And a thought bubble appeared of him in chibi form reading tons of books while wearing glasses, and answering a long mathematical equation.

"…Naruto are you alright?" Asked Arashi as he looked at the blonde who then snapped out of it and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah"

"Pay close attention to what I am going to show you"

"…What are you going to show me?"

"Do you have that Kunai with you?"

"..Yeah"

"Good"

* * *

Temari walked down the road, her white umbrella above her head, Shikamaru had to go to the academy and teach there a while leaving the poor girl alone. She had a full day before she had to go back to actually started heading home so she decided to wander around Konoha. She always looked at it weird with the tall strange coloured buildings, she was so used to her some where the buildings were all basically the same colour. But she could understand why Naruto seemed to love this place. It was something about it, something that would make you want to be here.

As she walked further she noticed a few ANBU members, she wasn't used to them always wearing there masks around town or dressed in such a way, usually they would dress as normal ninjas or people on which ever they wished. She noted that three where male, one short with black hair, while two tall men with brown and a strawberry blonde hair. Then there was a female among them. That's when Temari stopped she noticed the girl right away it was as if the whole scene was in slow motion. They had actually not been walking but running the two taller men where carrying the girl with an arm around each shoulder while the other was trying to make sure nothing happened from behind, scared as if something or some one was following. It happened in such a slow motion that Temari thought time had stopped as she watched then run slowly past her, her eyes grew wide she remembered seeing that mask before. It was one she had seen many times when she came here. The fox. And at the same time she looked at the girl being carried the girl seemed to look at her, there eyes met for an instant even if ones was under a mask she knew that mask all to well, then time seemed to turn to normal as she felt a gust of wind pass her and the one ANBU member that was following from behind stop and look at her.

"Who are you?"

"Temari…messenger from sand"

"You are to come with me"

"What! Why! I have done nothing!"

"You are an outsider within our walls, one of ours has been attacked…you have to come with me to answer a few questions!" said the ANBU as about three other ANBU showed up and surrounded her. She may have been able to take them but that would be breaking the law and right now, they accused her of hurting that one foxed masked ANBU if she caused a fuss now it would lead more to there pile of judgment.

"Fine"

* * *

"Naruto I am really starting to like you now" Smiled Arashi as Naruto had just _(partly)( You will find out in future chapter) _showed him the . **_Fuuton Rasen Shuiriken. _**Which made him freak out jump backwards and land in the river.

"DON'T SAY WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"I only meant that.."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Naruto…." Muttered Arashi, he forgot that Kakashi had told him not to say that because he had once said that to Naruto which made the blonde boy freak out just a bit.

"…." Naruto stayed silent as he looked at the Hokage just before a cloud of smoke appeared and Shikamaru was standing there looking well like Shikamaru, only a but pissed off.

"Nara Shikamaru what is the…"

"I need your help"

"My help?"

"His help…you don't want his help…he'll try to hit on you" said Naruto as he tried to dry himself off, but when it rains…it was kind of hard.

"The the fifth told me to get you…"

"…Why didn't she send for Onime? She usually does…."

"That's the problem…she has been attacked, and she refuses to talk…and the ANBU guards are holding Temari under investigation…"

"Temari? Gaara's psychotic sister…what do they want with her.?" said Naruto as he stood next to the fourth.

"They believe she was involved, with the attack upon the ANBU…the Kazekage is now coming to Konoha, they are trying to sort the matter out…but"

"They want my help?"

"Yes"

"Tell her I'll be there soon as I can"

"She said to come now"

"Tell her, she can wait a few more minutes its not like the Kazekage will be here in five minutes if you rush your way you can make it Konoha from Suna in a day and a half…but in the rain it will be difficult, and the Kazekage will not be here in that time frame. Tell her that she can wait a couple more minutes. If not…give her this" Smiled Arashi. As he passed the Nara boy an envelope. And turned around and started to walk away. Leaving the two standing there.

"…Why do they suspect Temari?"

"I don't know all the details just yet. All I know is that the ANBU don't trust her much, and someone stuck the female ANBU….Onime as the fourth says. She is in serious condition, the fifth isn't sure of who it was, she was positive it wasn't Temari, because she was with me…but another case happened just last weak, but they died. It was all hushed up due to they couldn't find out who it was. All they did now was that they got cut from their upper left arm across the chest then zig zag all the way down the rest of their body. She is lucky to be alive. As well…I shouldn't be telling you this but, it seems that it looked like lightning struck her down, but there was no indication of….Naruto are you alright?" Asked Shikamaru. Right after he had said she was struck down by what looked to be lightning he immediately took off in the direction of the hospital.

'_Damn…what the hell happened, lightning…there's only three ninjas I know who could use lighting…and ones dead. And one would not go against this village and that only leaves… Sasuke'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

"Lord Kazekage!!!" said a worried young ninja who seemed to barge in the Kazekage office. In a panic the ninja quickly bowed and handed the Kazekage a small letter.

"Hn?"

"A letter from Konoha! I do not know the full details but I was told it has something to do with Temari." huffed the messenger nin.

"…" Gaara remained silent and looked at the letter then opened it and started to read, once he was done he quickly stood up.

"Kazekage?"

"Get Kankuro, I will be taking a few days off" Said Gaara as he quickly took off his Hokage robes, and put on his Gourd, and then stood there.

"Ok…right away" Gaara then soon followed after the other Ninja and walked out to the front of the Kazekage building to wait. He never did like to wait, it was never in his nature. But soon enough his brother did show up, and stopped close to him with a confused look upon his face, there hadn't been really many time Gaara had left sand since he became a Kage. The last time he could recall that Gaara got all dressed up in such a way was when he was fighting for his life, as well as for the village. That time he actually died, but Naruto came…he still wanted to pay back Naruto some how for that, he knew Gaara did as well.

"Gaara what's the matter? Why are you in a hurry, that's not like you.

"Something happened in leaf, that involves Temari. I don't know everything yet, but the

Fifth order us to come immediately."

"Ordered? Gaara since when do you take orders from another villages Kage?"

"We have to go now"

"Alright geez…someone's touchy" Muttered Kankuro as Gaara gave him a wicked side

glare and shut the elder up right away. _'Can't believe I am scared of my own little brother'_ Thought the elder as they started to head out.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Naruto burst threw the doors, looking all around and started a few nurses along the way. He ran up to the front desk and looked panicky. Of course the nurse was taken back at the blondes actions. She simply stared at the boy till she finally had the courage to speak.

"Yes? Are you looking for"

"The ANBU that was sent here, what room is she in?"

"She's getting treated at the moment by the Hokage, she's in the intensive care unit, but you will have to wait. It shouldn't take to long" Smiled the lady, and with that Naruto took off. By the time he had gotten there, he noticed Kakashi sitting down reading one of his books, as well as the blonde Hokage who's eyes seemed to be closed.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"She was somewhat of a student of mine, when she was about six…so I feel I should see her" said Kakashi in a bored matter and didn't raise his head once.

"I was told to come here" said the fourth as Naruto sat down next to Kakashi.

"Right when we thought we were at peace this goes along and happens" said Arashi as he looked up at the ceiling.

"We've never been at peace. You should know that well sensei, we are ninja, there's no such thing as peace if there were…then there would be no point for us to…."

"Exist" Muttered Naruto.

"Right, if there were peace there would be no Hokages, no kages at all really. We would probably be all boring business men…sounds dull" Said Kakashi putting away his book.

"Your done already??!" Said Naruto remembering he gave that volume to Kakashi the day before.

"No, saving some for later. Now its time to get down to it….Sensei" Said Kakashi as he looked at the retired Hokage sternly.

"Man…what happened, there was once where you were all serious…it was easier to deal with. Now you only act it when there are problems" said Arashi.

"There is the matter, there have been quite a few of these assignations"

"….But I thought there were only two?" Said Naruto.

"No, in quite a few of the surrounding villages people have been stuck down and killed in this such way." said Arashi.

"But…but why? Why hadn't we heard of this happening!?"

"Naruto, we had heard, but it was for ABNU members and hunter ninjas to find out, the Hokage didn't want to risk all of her Jounin on this. And the reason why you younger generation haven't heard is manly because you weren't allowed" Said Arashi.

"Not allowed! But were NINJA TOO!"

"Don't matter, your not as high as some of us. Right now we have more important matters to attend to, such as how to clear the sands name" Said Kakashi.

"That will be hard, with Gaara on his way…and Temari under investigation and the Hokage busy, we don't have many leads to as what happened." Said Arashi crossing his arms and he looked up to notice a woman walking towards them. Her hair was a dark blue, almost black. Her clothes where a pale pink, and her eyes were full of worry and somewhat sacred. The three looked at her with questioning eyes till Kakashi stood up and walked over to the woman, he was a good head taller then her.

"Mrs. Kankatish, I didn't expect you to come here" said Kakashi as he looked at her.

"Neither did I"

"Oi! Oi…Kakashi sensei who is that old woman?" Questions Naruto as Arashi hit him

upside the head. "OWW!!!"

"Naruto, mind you manners. This is Onime's mother"

"Huh?"

"So this is the famous Uzumaki Naruto is it?"

"…." (silent Naruto)(rubbing his head)(with smile)

"I thought that pesky daughter of mine told me he was a loud mouth?"

"Pesky?" Muttered Naruto.

"Yes, yes…always trouble that one…I wouldn't be here just for the fact that I was told to come here, what a troubling girl what's wrong with her anyways to be sent to…another one sent here eh?"

"…Another, what are you talking 'Bout?" Said Naruto.

"Well, what ever the case, what's she done to her self now? She was always a nit wit, always getting hurt, people getting killed around her…."

"Oi…lady"

"What?"

"If you really think she's that much of a problem why do you stay. If you heard that she was hurt why did you come?" Said Naruto now standing in front of her in a blink of an eye, we as well was also a bit taller then her.

"Why…"

"Yeah? You seem to dislike that person there that much why come?"

"Obligation"

"…wha???"

"Its my obligation as a mother to come"

"……So that's what you think of her? An obligation…something you have to look after?

Something you have to love!"

"Yes"

"…Why do you hate her so much?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, if you came all the way here to trash talk her then I want to know why you dislike her so much!" Said Naruto getting louder and louder by the second.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she is my friend!"

"Pah! Friend?! Something like you could never have friends…you filthy demon child!"

"ENOUGH!" Said a voice from down the hall. The four heads suddenly turned to see three ninja walk down the hall. One with a large fan, another with three giant scrolls…and one with a gourd and his arms crossed.

"Gaara? How did you get here so fast?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the Kage.

"Gaara…Oh not another one…what is the world coming to! Soon were going to be run over by demon…"

"What's the difference between you and I?"

"…What? You know the difference you filthy demon brat!"

"Is that what you think? Just because we have a demon within us? It makes us the monsters are selves?" Asked Gaara as he finally stopped.

"Damn…I was hoping this wouldn't happen" Said Arashi to Kakashi. (OMG! THEY SOUND THE SAME AND ALMOST SPELT THE SAME TOO!)

"Heh…I guess it can't be helped." And with that the light to the room went off. Naruto turned his head to see the fifth walk out with wide eyes to see so many people there.

"Uh…what is the meaning of this!?" Said the Fifth as she walked over the rather large group. If you could cut the tension in the room you could probably eat it.

"Lord Hokage, I would like to know the same thing" said Gaara.

"Kazekage, how in the world did you?"

"Never mind that now, why was Temari charged with conspiring against a Kage? after we made the peace agreement"

"We are unsure at the moment, I haven't quite had a chance to look into it yet." And with those words spoken he looked at her weird. "I have been busy trying to save someone who had been struck down."

"…."

"Someone like him is KAGE!" Said the girls mother in a horrid manner.

"And what are you doing here! Its hard to concentrate when you have your annoying voice yelling threw the doors! I am sure there are people in China who heard you!"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you anyway I want! You should be worried for your daughter. Instead of fighting over a useless battle you will not win. I know your family has suffered a lot due to her, but you need not try to make it worse!!! Just remember it was part YOUR FAULT AS WELL!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Hokage, is there a place were we could"

"How did you get Temari out?"

"…I simply asked, and said you would fix everything"

"…More paper work"

"LORD HOKAGE!"

"Sakura what is it?"

"Onime she's walking up!…oh…Naruto, Kakashi sensei…lord Kazekage, fourth…what are you doing here?"

"…Thanks forget about us" Mumbled Temari.

"Now! If you all don't mind we have to get this girl to an empty room, if you could just wait in the lobby those why are waiting to see her, and those who aren't go to the Hokage building NOW!" Yelled the fifth. As Kakashi and Arashi nodded and disappeared.

"As for you Gaara, go to the building as well, and Temari I am sorry…but you go along to we need to ask you some more questions….Kankuro you may go along to. As for you Naruto…and you….go wait in the lobby till the nurse is ready to bring you up"

"..But"

"Naruto!"

"Fine…" mumbled the boy as he walked down the hall right next to Gaara.

"Naruto"

"Hum.."

"What happened"

"Don't know yet…ANBU got attacked…almost dead, trying to figure out who…you

came…we all are fighting with each other…"

"…Is that so" Said Gaara as they turned another corner.

"Oi, Gaara!"

".." He then just looked at Naruto.

"How did you get Temari out? I know the ANBU would never let you take her like

that….you didn't….kill them did you?"

"Sai"

"…What??"

"Your 'friend' Sai"

"…How did he?"

"Didn't ask" said Gaara as he looked at his sister.

"Man…why does all the good stuff happen when im not here!" Muttered Naruto as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor, and in that instant a voice yelled from behind.

"Naruto, Lord Kazekage please step aside!" said Sakura as she and a few other medic ninjas pushed a bed down the hall caring the girl. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, the damage done on the girl was enough to kill her, there was no doubt about that. Her whole upper body was covered in a white bandage, and her arms, the tips of her hair were singed. A few cuts on her face, and a small burn mark that was about it. Then they disappeared down the hall.

"Man! What happened to her?" Kankuro as he moved to the side of the wall along with Temari. Gaara noticed right away Naruto's eyes were full of a type of sadness, one that he used to get. When he thought it was his fault for everything. Naruto stood there looking at the ground hard, eyes low, low enough if he were crying you wouldn't be able to tell.

"I should have made her come with me…"

"..?" The three sand ninjas now looked at the blonde boy.

"I should have made her come with me once I left to go train…this would have never happened"

"Naruto, how could you possible stop this?" Said Temari as she looked at the boy.

"If she came…she wouldn't be like…"

"Do you love her" Stated Gaara.

"No" said Naruto looking at the Kage before him.

"Then.."

"Because she is my comrade…she if a ninja from leaf, a friend…no one deserves to be treated this way because of me"

"Naruto this wasn't your fault! You have to stop blaming your self. If you blamed your self for everything that happened to a friend. Then you would be a pretty depressed Hokage" said Arashi as he appeared behind the boy. Causing the sand ninjas eyes to grow. _'I didn't even sense him coming…what exactly did he just use?'_ though Gaara, and you can tell it was going threw the others heads as well.

"…Weird old guy, who in the world is that?" Kankuro said as he looked at the blonde Hokage for a moment till Naruto lifted his head and he got a shocker.

"Hello, I am the fourth Hokage" Smiled Arashi as he stuck out his hand.

"Your dead"

"Kankuro!" hissed Temari.

"Well he is! Father told us remember!"

"Your father…oh yes I remember you, you're the Yondaime's brats aren't you?" Smiled

Arashi.

"..Temari…."

"What now Kankuro" Said Temari as they kept there voices low, as Arashi talked to Gaara and Naruto. Saying how Gaara has had a bad life also and he isn't depressed, lonely but not depressed, causing him to get a death glare. If looks could only kill the fourth would be dead on the spot.

"Doesn't it seem weird that Naruto and that Hokage guy look the exact same?"

"Hmm?" Said Temari as she turned her head slightly and noticed it too.

"Do you think…"

"No, Naruto would have yelled it at us…probably to brag"

"Yeah but"

"Come on, Gaara…were going back to tower you coming?" Yelled Temari as they walked along further. Gaara then nodded slightly. And turned around and left, saying nothing really just a hand gesture.

* * *

"Damn it! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" Yelled Naruto as he clung to the hospital room door.

"Naruto come on?! Its late she needs to sleep!" Said Arashi as Sakura and Sai stood watching.

"No, I want to know who did this!"

"Lord Hokage may I try?" Asked Sakura as she walked forward.

"If you think you can…." said Arashi as he let go of the blonde who was latched onto the door.

"Naruto…" Said Sakura in a sing song voice.

"Sakura…..OW!!!" Yelled Naruto as she punched him causing him to go slightly unconscious.

"Well effective…but a little Hostile Sakura" Said Sai as Sakura then gave him a death glare. Then quickly stayed silent.

"Were are you going with Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Train him a bit, he'll need it…you two are welcomed to come along I would like to see your abilities. To better know how to make a plan" said Arashi as the two nodded.

"Does that mean we should get Jiraiya and Kakashi sensei to come along as well?" Asked Sakura.

"No need, I know the perverts from when I was his student. And Kakashi, I know all of his…well most enough to know how to make a plan" Said Arashi as they walked down the hall Sakura and Sai walking behind the blonde man who carried a blonde boy.

* * *

"So, this is the future leaf ninja of Konoha" Said Shikamaru as he looked into the child's face.

"Yes…sorry I forgot to tell you. You were away on a mission am I correct?" Said Kurenai as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, so why bring him out here?"

"Because I wanted him to know his father"

"…." Shikamaru just stayed silent.

"I heard your playing against your father now?…and that you haven't beaten him yet" She said with a smile as she handed the child over to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, so…what did you name him?"

"Asuma, after his father…he looks so much like him"

"Yeah…"

"So, you still trying to be the coolest adult ever for him?"

"Ha-ha, yeah…but my teachings wont be as retarded as some of his. That he taught me. Well…hopefully"

"Still believe things are troublesome?"

"No, I learned from my mistakes in the past. The only troublesome thing now are woman" Said Shikamaru as he got a small pat upside the head from the older woman.

"So I heard that the Jiraiya and team seven will be heading out in a few days, why so many?"

"Guess you haven't heard much since you've been on leave huh? The fourth is going along to. I don't know all of it myself all I do know is that there heading out soon. And luckily coming back, but knowing Naruto…to become Hokage he has to come back, so there's a possible chance they will."

"Your growing up fast, soon enough you will be teaching won't you? Unless you join the ANBU."

"No, that kind of life isn't for me. And anyways I made a promise to you that day I went to this spot. That I will be the coolest adult ever. For that kid of yours" Smiled Shikamaru.

"Yes, I remember…and thank you"

* * *

"Damn, why the hell does this have to hurt so much…" Murmured a girl as she suddenly sat up, and flinched all over as pain went threw her.

"Where the hell am I? how did I get here…damn, hey! Candy!!" Smiled the girl as she reached her arm out, but pulled back instantly and sat there breathing in and out trying to regain some type of calm state. As she looked to her left she noticed a Ramen bowl sitting on the edge of her bed, empty. But the smell of Ramen filled the room, she looked at it for a while till she noticed a small green frog wallet next to it.

"Naruto?" She murmured as she looked around to find she was in a dark hospital room.

"Oh, so I guess it did happen…and I thought it was a bad dream." and with that she laughed, until she clutched her stomach in pain and stopped. She then noticed that something was in the dark, she tried to focus to be able to see, but it hurt to even do that. Even though she was using no chakra what so ever.

"You shouldn't move around so much your just going to open up you wounds." Said a deep and harsh voice. At first she froze on spot thinking it for the worst, till she actually noticed in the dimmest of light there stood red/brown hair.

"And you shouldn't come into a girls room in the middle of the night either, that's kind

of stalker-ish lord Kazekage." Smiled Onime.

"…."

"Why is it that you always stand in the dark alone? When you long to be in the light and be around people" She said.

"…"

"Fine don't talk to me lord Kazekage. But if you would like to be helpful you could pass me that bag of candy one of the kids from the ANBU learning squad dropped off" She said innocently.

"You shouldn't be eating such things, the way you are now"

"Wow, he finally talked well your improving lord Kazekage.."

"…"

"Or not…may have pushed it just a bit…haven't I lord Kazekage" She said as she tried to reach for the bag again. But it moved away from her.

"…Even I know not to eat such things. Eat food that they give you"

"Oh come on…that stuff will kill me faster then the sugary sweets…lord Kazekage" She said with a smile.

"…." he just gave her a stern look.

"Your not really the one to talk to me about being healthy. Lord Kazekage. If I remember you don't sleep. Since when is that healthy?"

"I have an.."

"No you don't! don't try and use the excuse on me saying that you have that demon inside of you! Its gone! So why are so still afraid of it!" Said Onime as she looked at the sheets, then back at him. "Sorry, it wasn't my place lord Kazekage…" She added in quickly.

"Afraid?"

"…"

"I don't sleep because I can't, years of not sleeping has inflicted this upon me…don't act as if you know me" he said as he went to walk out before she snapped something back at him before he closed the door.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to act if you gave more then a couple people a chance to actually know you! And thank you…"

"…He looked back confused at her, then turned her head again.

"Why do I need your thanks"

"You're the first person to not ask what happened to me" As his eyes slanted as he looked at her threw the corner of his eye.

"I was told to try and get that information. Because the Hokage thinks you'd talk to me"

"Did she now? And I would say she made the right choice, because Naruto would have been to excited…and I cant stand when ABNU try to get information. It isn't always friendly…but im glad you didn't lord Kazekage. Tell the Hokage, I don't know what happened. All I remember is a voice. And the voice said. 'you left her alive? You've gone soft on me' then the other voice said… 'she's not the one I wish to kill'" said Onime silently.

"Lord Kazekage?"

"…" he stayed silent.

"Umm…tell the Hokage that, and that I am sorry I have no further information…I was blind sighted, he came up so fast I couldn't even recall to what happened…"

And with that he closed to door behind him and left. Leaving the girl to try and reach for the candy again.

"Just a bit further…" She murmured. As the bag suddenly lifted up and landed on her lap. She looked at the door and gave a faint smile.

* * *

"Naruto, wow…what an attack…"said Arashi as he rubbed the back of his head. As he stood behind the blonde boy, who was aiming at the old Hokage.

"Told you it was cool when it hit!" Smiled Naruto.

"….Naruto, how on earth did you…." Murmured Sakura it had been her first time actually seeing half its power….but she knew what would happen to him if he kept this up the way he did.

"So, sensei I see you've finally seen Naruto's most fearful and famous attack" Said Kakashi as he leaded against the tree reading those perverted books.

"There's no need to call me sensei. And im just amazed. I never though that…"

"Anyone would be able to do it, And have that much of an affect?" Said Kakashi as he

stood up placing his book away.

"…He-he…yeah" Smiled the Hokage as he joined his former student.

"You do know what this means right?" said Kakashi.

"Hmm?"

"He's stronger then you now, two years ago when he was fifteen he made that Jutsu work, three times. He couldn't even get it to work twice in practice. Now he's up to almost 4 without loosing himself completely. I admitted to myself that day, that he finally surpassed me, and I also realized then. No matter if you want to hear it or no. He's surpassed you as well."

"I know, I knew that when I met him"

"…?" Kakashi gave him a weird look.

"Something in his face, something about him. I knew then that he surpassed me…but"

"You hate to admit it?"

"Yes, that's something I though would never happen."

"But that's how it goes, like in Shuogi, all the tiles mean something. Take the knight for example, we would be the knights defending Konoha. And the king…"

"The Hokage?" said Arashi.

"No, that's what I thought first. Then I found the answer later when I played against

Shikamaru one day."

"The Nara boy?"

"Yeah, I played him and he told me this. That's what Asuma said to him."

"Asuma, hell of a kid…so then who's the king?" said Arashi as he looked forward with Kakashi who watched Naruto brag to Sai how he was stronger then him now, and Sai just give his fake smile.

"You should know"

"Huh?"

"OI! HOKAGE, KAKASHI! YOU PROMISED RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. All the unborn children of Konoha. And other villages, who will grow up to be the next generation to surpass us?"

"That's what he told me, but…for now"

"For now?"

"Its Naruto's turn, its there generation who need to take control now" Said Kakashi, as Naruto ran away from Sakura who was braking the ground trying to hurt him for saying something idiotic, while Sai stood there.

"Your right, but…"

"But…"

"I never thought in a million years that there would be a day where I feel…"

"Old?"

"Ha-ha yeah" smiled Arashi…

"Don't feel bad, im older then you right now"

"Hey? You are, aren't you? By what a half year maybe?"

"…Im the elder"

"Then you pay" Smiled Arashi as he tackled Naruto and stopped the fight between the two. But the two blondes went flying in the air, from Sakura. And she looked scared because she didn't mean to hit the Hokage.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl **

Hey when I actually wrote this chapter it was my birthday! I turned 16! Hehehe.


	16. One more day

hey all thid is another chapter hope you all enjoy it. Yes i re-wrote a few of the chapters there all changed well some, you'll be able to tell whne you see them. anyways i would like to that two very good readers whom have MSN they helped em out loads!!!

well if you guys have msn feel free to add size=1 width=100% noshade>

_-"What do you know about me, when you have no parents or siblings?!"_

_-"What do you know, when you've been alone from the start!? Huh!?" _

-"We suffer because of our bonds"

-"Can you understand what it's like to loose everyone!?"

"_It's true I don't have any parents or siblings and that I don't understand how it feels"_

_-"Why, Naruto…"_

_-"Why do you go so far for me?"_

"_To me, this is one of my first bonds!"_

"_That's why I'm going to stop you!"_

_-"Well then, I will break those bonds!"_

_

* * *

**Scence Switch**

* * *

"Why didn't you kill me then! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds!?"_

"_SASUKE!"_

_-"The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." _

_-"Come to think of it, isn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training. Isn't that right, Naruto?"_

_-"That's why this time, at my whim, you'll lose your life"_

"_Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage?"_

"_What do you think, Sasuke?"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sat bolt up-right in his bed. His heart was pounding, he was no longer at the Hokages home, he moved out the day before. Ever since Naruto found out that they were going to get Sasuke the next day. He had the same horrid dream night after night. It wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't shake it off.

The day he had actually first fought the Uchiha in a life or death battle, and then it would instantly switch over to where they saw him when they were fifteen years old. Naruto slowly wiped his hand across his brow, there was a cold sweat lingering there. He felt his heart with the same hand, as the other held him steady. It was the middle of the night, maybe around one or two in the morning. His clock had stopped, so it was hard to tell. It was a clear night the stars where out and the sky was so clear you could see yourself in it.  
Naruto found it hard to fall asleep after these recurring dreams of his, he wasn't looking forward to the day after. But then again he was, he wanted to go and get Sasuke, but the thing was. Once and only if he defeated Sasuke, how would he convince the ninja to stay and live at home? That was the major problem.

The whole town was so peaceful at night. No wonder people always attack it then, such bad defence, but then again. There were more ninjas out then before, ANBU were being placed everywhere. He spotted a few running from roof top to roof top. There was one walking the streets alone.

'_Wait, what's going on. Why is someone up at this hour?' _Thought Naruto as he leaned himself against the window.

It was getting warmer out everyday, you could tell spring was coming. But it didn't really matter, Konoha never did get snow. As Naruto gazed a bit closer he realized it was the old pervert. He must have just gotten back from his mission. Thought Naruto before the man disappeared down the next street.  
Naruto then lay back down and looked at the ceiling, he had thought about the past week. So much had happened. People were getting attacked, the physco sister got charged with attempted murder, Gaara came by and cleared her name.

'_Gaara…that's right, you said….well more demanded that I come back alive'_ Smiled Naruto as he remembered the conference with the Kazekage.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_Naruto sat with his back to the post at the third training ground. Where almost everyone had trained. Well just all his sensei's and their sensei's. His eyes were closed and he was trying to figure out what he could possibly due. Not about Sasuke or anything, no he was just bored. The Hokage gave him the day off. He had heard foot steps coming closer. But just ignored them, didn't really want to deal with it. Until they stopped dead in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at the Kazekage._

"_Gaara?" Said Naruto as he looked up. It was always odd, how Naruto never refereed to him as Lord Kazekage. Just plain old Gaara. But to Naruto that's who he was. Just Gaara. A ninja from sand. _

"_I owe you" Said Gaara all of a sudden. Which made Naruto slightly shift and then sit up._

"_Owe me? For what?" Smiled Naruto as he then stood up. _

"_Gaara you don't owe me anything, just think of last time as a um…just a thing between two friends, from one friend to another." smiled Naruto as he looked at the other._

"…_?"_

"_Yeah, you know where I do something for you, and you don't have to give me anything back" Smiled Naruto._

"_You wish to become Hokage"_

"_Yeah! Sure do once I save Sasuke" Smiled a Naruto, but then his eyes soon lowered._

"_Naruto, what if you can't save Sasuke"_

"_I will, no worries there"_

"_Not everything is meant to be saved. You can't help everyone"_

"_I know, Granny told me that as well…but if I can't save Sasuke, a friend. Then am I worthy to become Hokage? If I can't save even a close friend. Then am I really worthy to become a Hokage?" said Naruto as he looked at Gaara._

"_You shouldn't doubt yourself."_

"_What?"_

"_Just because you can't save one person, doesn't mean you can't become Hokage."_

"_Yeah, I've heard that as well"_

"_Then listen. Even if you don't save Uchiha Sasuke, you shouldn't let that stop you from fulfilling your dream, because…"_

"_Because what?"_

"_There are a lot of people that believe in your dream" Said Gaara._

"_Heh, yeah"_

"_Just come back, with or without Uchiha"_

"_..No"_

"…"

"_I plan to bring Sasuke back…..no matter what the cost"_

"_Even your life"_

" _Yeah"_

"_Why, what will stop him from staying? Even if you die Naruto. He will not stay here, you have to stay alive, to keep him from going" Said Gaara as we walked away silently._

"_YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO RIUN A GOOD DAY! DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Yelled Naruto from behind._

--End of flashback.---

"Man, why does one thing have to be so hard?" Muttered Naruto as he rolled to his side then actually tried to fall asleep. And soon enough his eyes were getting heavy, and his heart was starting to slow down to its normal pace. Then finally he was asleep.

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

"HAHAHAH! Yeah! Mission complete!" Yelled a very loud ninja whom you swear was a smaller version of Naruto.

"But Konohamaru…the Hokage is going to be depressed , she's going to yell again" Muttered Moegi. As she looked at her team-mate.

"Na, The Hokage knows we did a good job!" Smiled the brown haired boy.

* * *

"Konohamaru…how long did it take you to complete that mission…and how much destruction did you cause?" Asked Tsunade as she looked at the 2 Chunin and one Genin and there sensei.

"It only took three days…" Muttered Konohamaru.

"Only! To catch a small cat?" Said Tsunade.

"I can't draw out my true power on such lame missions, eh! Iruka sensei! aren't there any better missions?" Demanded Konohamaru.

"Um, Konohamaru…" Started Iruka.

"For now it will be D and C ranked missions. Seeing that the B ranked mission I gave you last time you failed." said the Hokage.

"Im not satisfied with that!" Said Konohamaru as he crossed his arms.

"Im going to be seventh Hokage in the future! I need better missions!" He the added in with a confident smile played across his lips.

"The seventh? What about the sixth?" Asked Tsunade as she crossed her arms and looked at bit taken back about what he just said.

"The sixth will be Naruto!" Smiled Konohamaru. All four of the adults in the room looked wide eyed at the young boy.

* * *

"Naruto? You think _he _will be the next Hokage?" Asked Udon.

"I don't think"

"We all knew that" Smiled Moegi

"Hey! Not what I meant! I know for a fact Naruto will be the next Hokage"

"Why is that?"

"Because, he is an awesome Ninja! I even heard his Sensei say it him self!"

"You were listening on another's conversation!" Said Moegi horrified.

"I wasn't! I was eating Ramen one day about two years ago, and I over heard it from his sensei…Kakashi. He said that Naruto has now surpassed him. And with a new Jutsu he can surpass the forth!" Stated Konohamaru.

"Surpass the fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah! Must be some good technique to do that! And I am going to learn it!" Smiled Konohamaru.

"Im sorry to say, you can't" Said a blonde man.

"AWHHH!" Yelled the three 13-14 year old.

"WHO, WHEN!! HOW, WHY, WHAT!" Yelled Konohamaru as he looked at Arashi.

"Hey"

"What do you mean I can't learn that Jutsu! I heard you couldn't do it…"

"That's right, I can't do it no matter how hard I would like to try. But Naruto is the only Ninja that can"

"Why!" said Konohamaru.

"Why? Because Naruto is the only one with the Jutsu and the Chakra to do it" Smiled Arashi.

"So there's no way for Konohamaru to do it?" Asked Moegi.

"No"

"….Man, now how am I supposed to become the seventh Hokage"

"…Seventh? What about sixth? I thought you were fighting for that spot with Naruto?"

"No, that spot belong to Naruto. He will be the sixth Hokage" Smiled the young boy. And the elder man just gave a small smile.

"where is Naruto? Your always with him" Asked Udon

"I was coming to ask you three. I have no idea he wasn't at home this morning. It seems he left pretty earlier. He isn't at the training grounds either.." Said Arashi as he crossed one arm, and then held his chin with the other. _In the classic let me think pose_.

"We haven't seen Naruto In a while" Said Konohamaru.

"Hmm, very strange for Naruto. Well, if you see him, tell him to find me right away" said Arashi as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"What a weird guy…come on lets get some food!" Smiled Konohamaru as they walked away.

* * *

Naruto was walking around in a place in which he hadn't been for quite a few years. The last place Naruto really ever saw Sasuke when they were kids. He stood there, his eyes were lowered it seemed as if time had stopped here it's self if not for the river. That was the only thing that really kept moving and changing. There were still plenty of wholes in the walls, it seemed as if no one fixed it. Not many had really known where the boys fought. Because it was all hushed up in the end. All they did know was that Sasuke left, leaving Naruto alive. But now Naruto stood there his eyes looking over one of the giant out stretched hands. His eyes wandered to the other, where Sasuke stood before. He hated this, him having the final decision on what actually happens.

It was his choice, to go or not. He knew Sakura would want Sasuke back. God he even wanted Sasuke back no matter what. But for him to make that choice endangering not only his team, but most importantly the one thing the damned snake is after, The fourth Hokage. He wasn't used to the whole_, you decide_, he was more accustomed to _I'll decide and you listen _approach. Naruto then scratched his head and looked around, he hadn't been here in so long…but it seemed only yesterday he was here. A little while a way, about an hour and a half they would meet Sasuke, and probably a few other ninja. He looked into the woods, he could only image what Sasuke looked like now…probably the same. Still depressed looking.

Naruto then looked into the stone faces, they were a serious and stern face carved into them. He never did like it, how the monuments, and statues never smiled. He told himself years ago when he became Hokage he would always smile, he wouldn't let the darkness take over his heart. And that went towards the monument, if he became Hokage he wanted a monument that smiled. As he looked around, he now thought of this place as Ironic, in a way. Where this place was the valley of the end, and him and Sasuke fought for their lives in this place. A presence was then behind him, he knew it but didn't move. If it had been foe they would have spoken by now, a friend would stand there and wait for him to speak. unless it was the blonde idiot.

"Naruto, I thought I might find you here. Do you know how unhelpful some people are. One lady told me I was insane, there was no Naruto."

'_Yep….I was right it was the blonde idiot'_ Thought Naruto.

"Oi, Hokage…"

"Hmm,?" Said Arashi as he looked up from his own little world in his head to look at the boy.

"Do you think…we should go, I mean we don't know if it will be the snake, and Sasuke alone…if they have more and it's the five of us…"

"Naruto, I once took out 200 men in only a few second, We can last….that reminds me, I need to find those Kunai" Mutters Arashi as he said that last part.

"Yeah, but…Tsunade and Jiraiya had trouble just with Orochimaru alone….but since Tsunade isn't…"

"We have Sakura, and I think the girl will be alright. Don't you? Have faith in your comrades"

"Was it Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That killed all those people?"

"….Naruto"

"You know who it was, or at least have a clue, and I heard from the Hokage, that she told them that it was as if lightning struck her down. Only three people I ever knew could do that, and ones dead…and Kakashi would never betray leaf. That only leaves.."

"Uchiha Sasuke, hmm…I guess it wouldn't have been hard"

"But why would he…"

"She couldn't remember what happened, and you'll have to ask him tomorrow Naruto"

"Yeah…Tomorrow"

* * *

"You think he can do it?"

"Do what…"

"Bring the Uchiha back"

"With that kid, it's hard to tell"

"I guess your right."

"Wonder what they'll do once they bring him back"

"Dunno…"

"I'm amazed the Hokage hadn't sent out hunter ninja and ANBU after him yet."

"She wouldn't dare"

"What do you mean by that"

"She wouldn't send them out, unless Naruto asked her to"

"The likely hood of that?"

"Never"

"True…"

"Why did we get this job anyways…sitting here all day"

"Better then actually working."

"But still…were ninja…not traffic cops"

"Some one has to do it"

"Why us?"

"Because you pissed her off, with your lame joke remember"

"Right…"

"Idiot"

The two sat there in silence till a loud crash was heard on the other side of the gate. The two (unnamed ) leaf ninjas quickly stood up and ran to the gate to see, not one but three ninjas from leaf standing before them. Sakura who was now lifting her fist from the ground, Arashi who now had his head hung low, and Naruto who was currently smashed against the wall.

"What…is g-going on!"

"A little mix hap, please take care of the wall will you?" Asked Yondaime as he grabbed the blonde boy who was currently out of it, and Sakura followed with a smile upon her face.

"Right!" Saluted the two till the three left, and then he just realized there was a nice new whole in the wall.

"How are we going to fix this?" Said one.

"Just shut up and listen" said the other.

A few hours later and they both sat there quietly, until Tsunade came alone.

"L-Lord Hokage….what are you doing here"

"Getting the traffic reports since no one is around to get them" she said as she looked at the papers. And only about 10 names were on them.

"This is it?"

"Yes, lord Hokage"

"Ok, then I will be off……….what happened to my wall?" She asked suddenly as she looked at the wall where there was a banner of a pig playing poker, and really crooked.

"Nothing….lord Hokage...umm…uh" Started one.

"There's a hole in my wall…" She said dryly as she tore down the poster to see a squirrel now looking at her then ran away.

"Yes well, Yondaime, Uzumaki Naruto and Han.."

"Enough, I understand what happen, just fix it before I stuff you in it and leave you there" she said as she then walked away leaving the two men holding each other petrified.

* * *

Naruto sat at his usual spot at the Ramen stand. Arashi had left to get some matters straightened out, while Sakura went to go see Ino. So Naruto sat the eating away till another figure sat beside him, as he suddenly averted his eyes from his food he looked to see Hinata sitting next to him reading a scroll, it had seemed she hadn't noticed him yet. He watched as a bowl was placed in front of her, and she broke away the chop sticks said a little something and then began to eat, her eyes still glued to the paper. Naruto gave a sigh and looked back to his own bowl, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss her because in reality he did. He then looked at the old man who had seemed to be talking to his daughter about deliveries and how he would be gone for a while.

"Naruto, would you like a second bowl?" Asked Ayame as she passed him his fourth bowl. Hinata's eyes grew immensely wide she had heard his name and instantly looked to her right to see Naruto sitting there taking the bowl from Ayame and begin to eat again.

"Hey, Hinata" He said as he took a slurp of his noodles and looked at her.

"Uh…Hello, N-Naruto"

"Haven't seen you around lately, been busy at the academy ?" He asked, just trying to make small talk.

"Oh, um…yes. How is, y-your training going? W-well I hope"

"Yeah, the blonde idiot says I'm ready for tomorrow, but I don't really believe him. There's something on his mind and he won't tell me…" Said Naruto, as he took another slurp of noodles.

"…You mean the fourth?"

"Yeah…"

"W-what do you plan t-tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right you didn't hear. Were going to get Sasuke back" He said as he finished the bowl.

"…." Her face went cold, she remembered the times they had gone to get him, and every time they came back half dead, or depressed with nothing to show for it.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I'll bring him back….I promised, Sakura" Smiled Naruto as he started to eat some more.

"Naruto…" Said Hinata silently as she gave a small smile to him and looked at her own food.

"Awe, young love" Smiled Ayame as she put her elbow on the counter and smiled at the two. Then noticed a silver haired man walk down the road while reading.

"Yes….love" She said with a smile as he suddenly looked at her, and gave his usual wave.

* * *

"That's an awful lot just to get one kid" Said Arashi as he ran his hands threw his shaggy hair and looked at the list the Hokage prepared.

"Yes, but you have to understand this is Orochimaru we are talking about. He has never fought fair, and you remember he still hates you for becoming Hokage and him not. As well these are the only Ninja I can give you…I would if I could go along but, I must stay here and look after the village just in case something happens."

"Yeah, I understand…they'll have to go as back-up you do know that right? They can't come along side us, or everything will fail"

"Yes, I have put that into consideration."

"So who will be the captain, of the back up squad?"

"Nara Shikamaru, would be our best bet"

"The Nara kid?"

"He's a genius, even if he looks well lazy….when it comes down to it. He's the one you want on your side"

"He's that scary huh?"

"Scary isn't the word…if I were facing him, I would guess he may win…"

"That's not something a Kage should say" Smiled Arashi.

"Well, these kids…have more determination then I ever had…Even if I am Kage, I would bet my life that if I fought one I would end up loosing for sure."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you. No matter how obsessed they are with looks, power, freedom, laws, revenge, friends, the village, hope…and bonds. There's just that one thing they gain over us. The determination. I never recalled have that much…." said Arashi as he gazed out the window alone with Tsunade.

"You did, we all did once when we were kids. But it slowly vanished away threw the years. But these kids, seem so…"

"Innocent?"

"Yes, but there not…it's just something they have over us old people…" Smiled the fifth as she looked at the fourth.

"Yes, and by old people…you do mean you right?" Smiled Arashi as he got instantly thrown out of the office threw the window. While Tsunade stood there her eye twitching like mad.

"Ow…." Muttered Arashi as he landed on something not overly soft, and not overly hard either. As he then sat up and looked down there was Naruto flat on his stomach groaning with pain.

"Naruto…" Said Arashi as he looked at the boy, and quickly got off.

"…Stupid Hokage…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as he looked at the blonde man who was now standing.

"Strangest thing, I was just happening to go for a little flight. And I seemingly landed on you! Isn't that something funny?"

"…Funny, isn't the word I would use!" Yelled Naruto as he started to chase after the Kage with all his might. Blonde and orange flashes could be seen threw out the town, every which way. It was rather pretty to see if you weren't knocked over, or suddenly just blinded. That had lasted for what seemed like hours till both ninja stopped at the third training ground panting.

"Why…were…y…you chasing me again?" Asked Arashi as he looked at the boy.

"Hell as I know! You're the one who must have started it!"

"Why me?"

"Because I was chasing you, and shouldn't you say _conserve your energy_?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Arashi.

"Hmm…probably. But…then again you should work out just a bit before tomorrow. You know, so you wont be all cramped."

"….That's just stupid"

"Hey, you wanted my help."

"Says who!"

"You, well your actions mostly showed it when you were jumping up and down like a jack rabbit."

"…."

"Naruto!" Yelled a pink haired girl as she ran up to the two adults.

"Hey, Sakura what's the matter?"

"Nothing much, just I was told to meet here with you guys"

"Oi, What's this all about?"

"I guess I forgot. Yes I wanted to go over some things before tomorrow"

"Like what things?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Arashi.

"Like how we are going to have tones of back-up tomorrow…and what you guys should and shouldn't do"

"Should and shouldn't do?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, like your techniques I need to see them again…all so I will know our battle plan."

"Right!!! Smiled Naruto as he pumped his fit into the air.

"Um…."

"What is it Sakura" Asked Arashi as he looked at her.

"Naruto…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Do you remember what I told you a few years ago?"

"….Uh"

"Guess not" Laughed Arashi.

"That Jutsu you created…"

"Hnmmm?" said Arashi as he looked at her sternly.

"Naruto, I want you to promise me one thing before we head out tomorrow"

"What's that Sakura?"

"Please don't use that Jutsu unless you really have too"

"Why is that Sakura?" Asked Arashi.

"…A few Years ago when we defected those weird guy…Naruto broke his arm in tons of places…just using that Jutsu only three times."

"Is that so…." Said Arashi now thinking really hard.

"Ahh, Sakura don't worry so much"

"But Naruto! If you use that Jutsu to many times you'll end up killing yourself!" Said Sakura harshly.

"Don't worry Sakura as I told you before as long as your around to heal me up I'll be fine, and I won't die…I'll promise you that" Smiled Naruto.

"Naruto I can't heal everything right away…"

"I know…but if I end up getting hurt…then I get hurt, just to make you happy again"

"Naruto??"

"You know…when I bring Sasuke back you'll be real happy again"

"Naruto I'm happy now" smiled Sakura.

"No…I promised you, I'll bring him back…no matter the cost"

"Yes you kids have some determination" said Arashi as he rubbed his chin.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sakura

"Oh nothing…don't mind me" Smiled Arashi.

"Right….." said the two as they looked at each other then to him.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**


	17. The beginning

**Chapter Seventeen: The beginning**

**

* * *

**

Naruto lay in bed, he gazed at his ceiling for some sort of answer. It was only a few hours more till they were to leave. Naruto was just laying there looking for an answer that he would probably never find, at the ceiling anyways. The thing was Naruto wasn't trying to find the answer to why the Hokage was so nice to him all the time, and nothing at all about Sasuke. No he was looking for the one answer he would probably never find. Maybe one day he would find the answer but he knew it wouldn't be in Konoha, no he'd never find the answer he was looking for here. Maybe just maybe out there in one of the other lands he could possibly find it, but he knew it wasn't here.  
Naruto slowly raised his _right_ hand up over his head directly so he could look at it, and he gave a low sigh. He could now barley feel the chakra build up in that arm of his, from that Jutsu. That's why he couldn't use that arm all that well. He cursed himself mentally for using it so many times, this Jutsu is a wind type a very powerful one at that. This Jutsu can cut all the chakra threads in your body permanently. And some where already gone in his arm. But that was alright, or was it. That's another thing he wanted answered. He knew, he knew all to well that if he used this Jutsu to much his dream would never come true, to be Hokage is what he wants more then anything…But was giving up his right arm worth it, and maybe the rest of his body as well. Naruto put his arm back down and gave a sigh, this was one thing that he actually wasn't scared of. He wasn't worried all he wanted to do was to get Sasuke back and make Sakura happy. He knew Sakura was in love with Sasuke, that came clear to him when ever Sasuke and him were alone, she seemed the same…but with Sasuke it was different.  
And Naruto had to admit he was jealous of the Uchiha for stealing the young pink haired girls heart. But then again, he wasn't…there was something he knew. He knew something, something he could probably never do for Sasuke that Sakura could.

Naruto looked to his left out the window and gave a sigh, his eyes wandered to the faces carved in stone. He knew all the bumps, scratches, holes and everything. He gave a low sigh and sat up, he couldn't sleep it just wouldn't happen. He wondered how Sakura was doing. Was she up like him or asleep.

"Probably asleep…." Muttered Naruto as he lay back down to get some more sleep.

* * *

Other side of Konoha

* * *

Sakura walked back and forth in her room nervously, the thing was she wasn't nervous about seeing Sasuke. No she was actually worried for Naruto. She knew she could never fill Sasuke's place, neither could Sai. They both tried, but they just couldn't do it. That was a place that wasn't meant to be filled by no one else then him in Naruto's heart.  
Ever since she found out about two years ago that Naruto held the demon fox, she always felt bad for treating him the way she did. But…no that's not was fully on her mind, she was worried for the blonde idiot. Such as, well she knew Sasuke and him would end up fighting one another again. And she would try to help Naruto, but he would push he away and tell her to help someone else. She was scared for the boy, she knew Sasuke was strong as well as Naruto. They were probably an even match, but she knew the only way they would be even was if he used that new Jutsu. That's something that scared her the most.

Her thoughts were being clouded, she actually wondered would Naruto give up his dream just to bring Uchiha back. She knew the answer. But still, using that technique a few more times, she knew he would probably loose all control of his chakra and never be able to use it again. She had watched his fiddle around with his arm one day shaking it over and over trying to get something to work. She knew at once, he was trying to get his chakra control to work in it again normally.  
Sakura then looked out her window onto the moon. It was full tonight, it seemed larger then ever before and more beautiful. But to bad she couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted to.

"Sasuke…Naruto" Muttered Sakura as she dreaded the thought of the day to come.

* * *

Naruto now rubbing his nose from a recent sneezed gazed out onto Konoha. He loved this village, and he knew the fourth loved it as well. That's why he gave up his life once to protect it. But now Naruto got to thinking would there be a second time he'd give his life to save the leaf. But Naruto didn't want the Kage to give another life, the fact of the matter was Naruto told himself once he'd give a 1000 lives for Arashi before he'd ever have to die again.

Then as if on cue there landed the blonde Hokage in front of him, and looked at him with a shocked face. He probably hadn't expected Naruto to be up this time of night, nor to be sitting on his ledge. As the blonde gazed at the other blonde they both gave a low sigh, and a lazy smile. It was odd the bond they had between them.

"I thought you would be in bed" Smiled Arashi.

"Oi! about you? Your up late too" Said Naruto.

"I know, but I was just checking on you all to make sure you all asleep. Well every one is asleep except for you, Sakura, that Sai kid, and the Nara boy"

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, he challenged me to a game of Shogi….he's pretty good at getting about ten steps ahead of you. Sucks at trying to stay focused when you talk to him" Smiled the blonde as Naruto gave him this lazy. _"Well….DUH" _Look.

"So…."

"Hmmm…"

"If….my mother was here, what would she tell us to do about Sasuke?"

"Hmmm…that's an unexpected question." Said Arashi.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's aright…let me think. Probably the same thing she told me when I was gone to get a lost friend" Said Arashi.

"You had a friend who was lost?" Said Naruto. The first time he'd ever heard the news.

"Yeah…he was on my team as well…well I guess that's how we make our closest friends huh? By working and arguing with them. Yeah…one day he left to go find what he wanted in life, the next thing I knew he was an S ranked criminal ninja"

"…" Naruto was listening intently.

"So, I like you in a way. Tried just to get him back, I had to at least be your age. It was before I knew the body flicker. So I trained and traind to become worthy enough to fight against him, and show him Konoha is not an enemy village"

"Why would he think that?" Blurted Naruto.

"Well, Naruto in my day…not every village was kind to each other as they are now. Leaf only had a few alliances. And many villages didn't like Konoha and the way we thought. So my friend had been one of those rogue ninja. He had refused to train under Orochimaru. The snake once asked but he denied. So he joined a group of Ninja who lived in rock country…."

"And!!!"

"Heh….then one day I asked the Hokage. The third. If I could be the one to lead the group of ninja. To go and get him, or….either way kill him."

"…."

"So, we headed out, our group consisted of hunter ninja and ANBU. About three or four for the ANBU and Hunter ninja were actually Onime's relatives"

"…" Still listening hanging onto every word.

"So….we found them after a week of searching"

"….and?"

"We killed them, all 15 of them"

"Even?"

"Yeah, I was the one to do it. Naruto that day I think part of me died, it had been the worst feeling I had ever felt. And before I had even left the village…your mothers exact words were." **"I swear to god! If you don't come back, I'll dig you up from your grave and bring you back to life. Just so I can have the pleasure of killing you myself for dying" **Naruto gave a laugh and looked at the Kage who sat next to him.

"So this is your house?" Said Arashi as he jumped threw the window causing Naruto to fall backwards on the bed.

"Yeah…."

"Its messy" Was the only thing Arashi said as he wandered around the small apartment and looked at the various pictures Naruto had on either the wall or his desk. The odd thing was there by the window sill was this odd collection of plants.

"What's with the?"

"When I was younger, no one would acknowledge my existence…or even talk to me the slightest. So I started to grow plants. Because they couldn't say mean things, they would just listen to me talk. And they relied on me…" Said Naruto as he sat up and shook his head a few times.

"You mother loved to garden…that's why there are so many plants around the house…." Said Arashi.

"What? She gardened you house how come?"

"Hmm…..what?" Said Arashi as he suddenly couldn't remember what he said.

"You said…."

"Right, well get some sleep. Big day tomorrow"

"Yeah…." Said Naruto as the blonde left threw the window leaving Naruto to surl up in bed and close his eyes and try to sleep.

* * *

The sun was now shining threw the open window a soft breeze filled the room of baked goods and well leaves. The pink haired girl opened her eyes and gave a slight yawn. She slowly sat up, they weren't supposed to meet for another hour. But that gave her time to actually get ready. So as Sakura pulled her self upwards and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes met the ones of Uchiha. Well his pictures anyways. As she looked at it, her heart instantly skipped a few beats. Today was the day, the day they would finally bring Sasuke back to Konoha.  
Sakura gave a faint smile as she walked across her room, and lifted the picture up from the place it sat on her desk. As she gazed at it she gave a faint smile she looked to Sasuke then to Naruto, they were always rivals. Always challenging each other…but she guessed that's what really made them friends in the end. But now…she wondered could that bond that Sasuke broke those years ago actually be mending again by Naruto…or would it stay shattered forever.

* * *

Naruto stood waiting at the gate of the village, next to him had been Sai. They hadn't been waiting long, Naruto had been the first to show up the came Sai only a short while after. They both stood there in silence. Soon Arashi joined up, followed by Sakura and Kakashi arriving last. (Surprise surprise that he would be last)  
They all looked at one another and nodded there heads and they then headed out.

"Hey…" Said Naruto to Arashi as they ran side by side.

"Hn?"

"About that letter I got from Sasuke…what did it actually say?" Asked Naruto as his eyes lowed for a moment.

"What?!"

"I know Sasuke wouldn't write such things….so after I took it to the Hokage….I over heard some people say it was a fake…that the real message was mixed up in the letter. Is that true?" Asked Naruto. Who now got the attention of Sakura and Sai as well.

"Yea…that's right….the letter you read was a fake. All it really said for you to meet him at the boarder of sound"

"That's it?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, its to the point…and Sasuke was always like that"

"But why would he make such a long detailed.." Asked Naruto.

"Who knows, you'd probably be the best one to know that right? You two are friends" said Arashi.

"There was a time when I truly believed that Sasuke and I were friends, but now…No, Sasuke and I are no longer friends. From the moment he tried to kill me, our friend ship truly shattered." Said Naruto as he kept a constant pace along side Arashi.

"But no matter how you look at it Naruto, Sasuke will always be…and will always be your **Nakama" **Said Arashi as they pushed forward. ( **Nakama meaning Comrade, college….ect) **

"That may be true…but this time…in the battle between us, there will only be one person left standing"

"Naruto…." Muttered Sakura under her breath as she watched the blonde go a bit faster towards there destination.

* * *

With Sasuke

* * *

"There late." Stated a girl with weirdly chopped hair.

"…" While the Uchiha stays silent.

"I have to agree…even though I don't want to…they are late. That's irritating. I thought you said they were always on time Sasuke?" Said a man with shark like teeth.

"Don't worry. They'll come" Said the Uchiha. As his bind flickered to Naruto for a mer moment.

"You sure"

"Don't question him" said the other as he stayed sitting on the tree.

"What are you planning Sasuke? You seem still" said Karin as she walked up to Sasuke and tried to hold his hand. Causing him to side step away from her.

"Your excited aren't you…Sasuke" Smiled Suigetsu.

"…" Silence.

"Oh course he is, he can't wait to see his Naruto again"

"Stop talking as if he's gay…wait did you say Naruto? Isn't there a bridge named after a kid named Naruto. In water country?" Implied Karen as she got to thinking.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Konoha's most idiotic ninja to ever be produced from there."

"You seem to know him quite well Sasuke…how is that?" Implied Karen.

"You don't know much about Sasuke do you?" Said a voice from the trees. As a blonde blue eyed ninja stood in front only 50 metres away. Followed by four others.

"Hn" was all that came from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…." Was all Sakura could mutter out as she gazed at the boy.

"So…your all here then. Team Kakashi….who's that" said Sasuke as he looked to the Hokage. The thing was he'd never actually seen the Kage, or a picture Orochimaru kept him more secret then anything else. Not even Kabuto was allowed to see the fourth.  
The elder blonde held no emotion what so ever of him face as he looked to the 16-17 year old Uchiha boy.

_'So this guy, is Sasuke Uchiha…Naruto's so called friend.'_ Thought Arashi as he looked at the teen. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be looking at each other for a long lime.

"Team Kakashi huh? Well, what do we have here…your kinda cute" Said Suigetsu. As he suddenly appeared in front of the pink haired girl.

Naruto instantly looked back, he moved fast faster then he had expected but he hadn't none body flicker. He could tell that easily. Sakura seemed started for a moment wondering where this creep appeared from. He kinda looked like someone she knew, but couldn't put a finger on it. that was until Naruto blurted it out.

"Zabuza…what are you doing with his sword." Said Naruto as he looked wide eyed at the man before him.

"Hn….what's it to you brat" Said Suigetsu.

"Naruto, you shouldn't look away from an enemy. It gives them a wide opening" Said Sasuke as he suddenly was in front of Naruto with his sword out and was about to strike when Naruto was no longer there. His eyes semi widened he hadn't seen the blonde move…what exactly was going on. Sasuke turned his gave to his back where Naruto stood holding a Kunai to the back of Sasuke's neck. Ready at anytime to fully paralyze the Uchiha. He could have done it, and gotten the battle over with. But he stopped.

"And isn't also true, not to under estimate the enemy."

"Enemy" Was all Sasuke repeated. So it finally happened. Naruto Uzumaki, finally gave up. This time Sasuke knew that this time. There was only going to be one left. One left standing. In the end, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**Canadain-Girl**  
_**  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
**  
Hey all, im sorry to inform you. I wont be up-dating till after 17th of April. I know its kinda long…but Im going away to a place with no internet. So I actually may type up some of it and bring it back. But I doubt it. Anyways I will be looking forward to the reviews I hope to get! I really want to see a lot. And if you can't please send me a message or something. To know I haven't lost any devoted readers. _

Yes, and if any of you have either Hotmail or MSN Messenger I would be happy enough to add you to my contact list!


	18. The end of the begining

**Chapter 18: The end of the beginning

* * *

**

Naruto stood still looking at Sasuke they both were silenced clashing could be heard in the background. Sakura, Arashi, Jiraiya and Sai were fighting. Arashi had been fighting Karin and Jiraiya was fighting Juugo Sakura and Sai were fighting the one whom had taken Zabuza's sword.

Naruto stood still he had so much regret in him at that moment, so much hurt. He didn't want to fight Sasuke even though deep down in the pits of his soul he wanted to fight the Uchiha and Sasuke the same. But all Sasuke wanted out of this was to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan nothing more, killing Naruto in his mind would be easy. Thoughts of him and Naruto as kids ran threw his mind, how the blonde was always a screw up and had to try extra hard at every thing he did. While Sasuke could easily do it, and about 70 times better. They stood still glaring each other down, Sasuke had grown such as Naruto they were close to height, but not very much he was still an inch or two taller then the blonde.

Sasuke then made the first move, instantly started to make hand signs faster then Naruto could see, the only thing the blonde did was stand there and watch, waiting for what the raven haired teen was going to do. Then instantly he was gone, he used a type of body flicker, and there was another Sasuke next to him, but the blonde could sense something that wasn't right. As the Uchiha to his right made a jab at Naruto he didn't move instead he caught the hand and then wrist of Sasuke who appeared on his left.

"You saw threw it" Said Sasuke mildly surprised. Normally if it had been the 12 year old Naruto, Sasuke had been fighting, Naruto would have made a move to the 'fake' Sasuke while the other one struck for a kill.

"That was to easy. Im kind of disappointed Sasuke that was lame even for you..." Said Naruto as Sasuke then struck down the blonde in the shoulder, blood could be seen and a cough could be heard. But then just as that happened Sasuke heard something in the back ground and the Naruto in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Rasengan!!" Yelled Naruto as he thrust the spiralling ball into the Uchiha's back. But he didn't hit anything. The raven haired teen once again used body flicker.

"..." Naruto stayed silent as he looked all around for the Uchiha boy. He needed to keep him in one spot, he needed him to not move. Then he was grabbed by the back of his hair and thrown forward on the ground.

"Face it you loser, you will never beat me. You should have spent more time training to become Hokage then to worry about me" Said Sasuke, he was now fully in his horrid demon like form wings spread out looking down upon Naruto.

"Sasuke...would you let someone who couldn't even save one friend really become a Hokage?"

"If you trained more, you may have been able to save me. But wasting your time such as you did...will get you no were"

"Don't under estimate me, I haven't been wasting my time. I've been training for the last 5 years to get to this day. And I promise I won't let you down yet" Said Naruto as he instantly shot his leg up causing the Uchiha to jump off the blonde and to stand 5 feet away from each other again. But this time Sasuke wasn't the

* * *

Sakura had been dodging every attack, she couldn't get a chance to attack, Sai was having an equally harder time, as he tried to attack the Suigetsu but he would instantly dodge it and send two attacks to the teens. As they fought Sakura was able to get a glance over to Naruto, she knew that she shouldn't worry. But that was who she was no matter how much he wanted to change it, she had always worried for the two and she was still worrying to this day. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they swung at each other, yet they weren't using there major attacks as if to wait for something, some significant time to use there most deadly attacks. They were stalling, but why? Then she was caught back into the real world when Naruto's voice ran threw the air.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Naruto instantly causing her to duck just in time from a swing from the sword.

"Naruto, NOT NOW!" Yelled the pink haired girl.

"Yeah...not now 'Naruto' Pinkie is a bit busy right now aren't you?" Smiled the shark toothed freak.

"Where the hell is Kakashi!" Yelled Naruto causing almost every one on the team to instantly stop dead.

They all sneaked glances towards each other, Arashi, The pervert, Naruto, Sakura, Sai. They all suddenly realized he wasn't there any more.

"Damn it...where did he go" Muttered Arashi "This isn't like him to just leave..."

"He probably saw something...an enemy ninja" Said the pervert.

"That had better be it" Said Arashi as he threw about a dozen kunai at the man named Juugo. As he said, who was fully transformed and looked much like Sasuke with his horrid appearance.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other full of worry, hate, warning, freedom, and envy. They had gone off, this had been Sasuke plan to isolate every one from Naruto. So he wouldn't have two or three people trying to attack him at once, this fight was meant to be just between Naruto and him no one else. Not even Sakura. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he knew the blonde idiot improved but he wondered how much had he really improved. This was the time to test it out, that's another reason why he lead the blonde this far so they could battle in an area in which he knew Naruto would be willing to use his hidden attack to its fullest without worrying about the others.  
Sasuke then pulled out his long sword and pointed it at the blonde, he knew Naruto was never fully great at the whole sword and large weapons things. So instantly he thought that this would be the blondes downfall and Sasuke's advantage. But unknown to Sasuke Naruto needed no weapon to fight with except kunai and his techniques. But because of his clouded mind he'd forgotten about the four 'special' kunai in his pouch along side the other 27.

So as Sasuke swung his sword down towards Naruto's shoulder it was reflected by about 5 or 6 Kunai. But unfortunately for Naruto it just cut straight down the side of his arm as he tried to dodge it as he moved to the right. Naruto then held his bloody arm trying to regain some movement in it. It had hurt like hell, he knew something was in the tip of the blade it wouldn't surprise him if there were a poison in it. He wouldn't put it past Sasuke, or the damned Snake that was in his own dimension trapped for all eternity till Sasuke's soul became weak.

"Hurts doesn't it, you get hit ten more times like that. Your going to die" said Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, you better strike the other nine now. Because if not your not going to get those nine strikes in after this next attack" Said Naruto as two shadow clones appeared and started to whirl something into the palm of his right hand.

"Heh...I've been waiting to see this" Said Sasuke.

As his sword started to shake with small blue lightning blots over and over, it got slowly larger and started to run towards the blonde till he threw the rest of his Kunai at Sasuke. and at that moment he started to hit them away till a blonde flash appeared in front of his eyes and a startled blue eyed man appeared before him and was struck with the sword.  
Everything went silent. Nothing moved for a few moments, Sasuke's eyes widened as blood spattered on his clothes and his face, he could feel something jabbing in his side, but there stood Naruto his great ball of Chakra now gone looking in shock at the blonde man who was now smiling like a mad man as he pushed the Kunai in the Uchiha boy. Naruto couldn't believe it, The blonde appeared out of thin air, he thought he made sure there were none of those Kunai in his pouch. He had made sure of it, he told him self that under his breath. Then instantly Sasuke's sword drew out of the blonde mans chest, and backed away, he wasn't sure what just happened he'd thought he'd struck Naruto till he saw the blonde teen still in the same spot. Then he thought it was a shadow clone. But this time the blonde didn't disappear this was actually the Fourth.

"...H-Hokage..." Muttered Naruto as he looked stunned at the blonde who staggered backwards and coughed some blood up.

"Heh...damn, maybe it wasn't a good idea to sneak those Kunai in your pouch...but then again I could have just saved your life huh?" Laughed the blonde as he coughed up more blood and slowly collapsed to the ground. Sasuke stood back looking shocked a face Naruto hadn't seen in years a face he was sure Sasuke had probably forgotten. Naruto then ran towards the blonde Hokage and caught him before he hit the ground.

"W-what were you thinking!!" Said Naruto as he looked at the Hokage who now lay in his arms completely wounded.

"I wasn't...ha-ha, Kakashi had thrown a few around at enemies so I could attack them, and you unfortunately threw them around the same time..." Coughed the Hokage.

"Don't talk I'll get Sakura to help you..." Said Naruto.

"No...there's nothing she would be able to do right now" Smiled the blonde.

"Don't say that! she's a great medical ninja...she could"

"Naruto, listen...I know my body better then anyone else...and by the time she got here she wouldn't be able to do anything..."

"But..."

"Listen...don't give me that _I feel guilty look_, you knew that one day this would happen. This is the way of the ninja. You have to remember that. Ninja go to battle and die...sometimes even when they don't want to go yet. But that's the way of our life...that's why we become ninja to protect those who we hold close to us. And I'm glad that I could have protected you even for just a brief moment." Smiled the blonde as his breath became slower and almost soundless. Silent tears fell down the blondes face as he looked to the elder blonde in his hands.

"But, what if I don't want you to die yet...we all promised to come back no matter what...remember, and you promised you'd tell me more about my family."

"Heh...I did, didn't I? heh...if you look in my library at my house you'll find everything you need, just remember Naruto, no matter what people tell you. Never give up on your dream...no matter how many people tell you, you can't. Just try to find ways to prove them wrong...and promise me you'll become Hokage, or else I'll kick your ass when you die."

"..."

"Naruto, please...I had a chance at life twice something that no one should ever have. something that goes against nature. I used to regret coming back, when so many others would have been more worthy then me to come back"

"Worthy? what the hell are you talking about?!"

"But...I am glad I did come back Naruto, because I got to meet you. It's ironic isn't it...you were the last face I saw when I died almost 17 years ago and again you will be the last face I see again."

"It's because of me...both times if it weren't for me and that damned..."

"Naruto, didn't I tell you to shut up about that, it was never your fault not even this time"

"But"

"Naruto...I am glad I met you...I truly am, no matter how much you may think that you caused my death...just remember you didn't. Don't let your heart get clouded by hate, and regret like his...did. Let yours stay pure and kind...because that's who you are...you are no one else but your self...I want you to remember that Naruto Uzumaki...I will regret not seeing the out come of this all...but I put all my faith into you..." Said Arashi as his eyes finally closed, and his heart finally stopped.

Naruto sat there, hidden tears fell down his face as his trembling hands slowly slid there way away from under the Hokage and gently put his head on the ground and stood up. His eyes were now blood red, his nails upon his hands grew immensely. Sasuke finally looked up from his own little word to see Naruto forming the great ball of chakra in his hands once again. Sasuke then knew Naruto finally was starting to get serious, he'd never seen this look in his eyes before, full of rage and hate. In fact just by looking at the blonde deep, deep, WAY...deep down it scared the heck out of him the way the blonde looked at him. Then he started to form his own Chidori in his sword, once both techniques were done, they looked at each other for a brief moment before they started to charge at each other.

Blood spattered more then once that day, Once from Naruto, again from the Hokage and more then a few times from the rest of the old rookie nine, and along with the adults. But the sad thing was the realization that two friends fought to the brink of death to prove a point. One to show that there would always be a bound between them while the other, wanted to gain something horrid in a quick and easy way, even if it were to kill a friend.  
Naruto stood still an arm clung to the back of Sasuke with a hand piercing threw his chest, while Sasuke's arm was clung around the blondes shoulder and his sword struck threw the blonde and was forced upwards breaking more then just bone. And they stayed like that for a whole two seconds which seemed like an eternity for them a small smile was played across both faces, that was until a huge BAMG was heard and the two were blown apart.

* * *

"haa hehehe..." Panted Sakura and Sai as they held various parts of there bodies, and Suigetsu before them stood standing still. That was until the ground shook and all heads were to turn to were Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting. Sakura had forgotten about the fight when she saw a speck of Orange fly threw the air and ram into Suigetsu causing them to fall down, blood was seen every were and the man whom had been the one to end the two teens life now lay dead as Naruto has at the last minute thrust of his Rasengan into his head instantly killing him. But the thing was it wasn't meant for him. Naruto had thought it had been Sasuke, while Sasuke rammed into the female, who lay almost dead. But now was completely gone for Sasuke had struck his sword down upon her. The two boys then got up, both coughing blood. looked at each other, barley being able to stand still. Both vision was becoming blurry, but Naruto shook his head over and over again to regain his vision while Sasuke was doing the same.

"Heh...some Attack you got"

"Heh...jealous now Sasuke? I guess all that training you've been doing was actually useless wasn't it? I barley felt your sword go threw me" Said Naruto as he now stood only in a pair of ripped pants and a netted shirt. While Sasuke was the same, but wore no shirt and his weirdly long black gloves.

"I won't lose to you, you loser!" Yelled Sasuke as he ran towards the blonde, both out of Chakra and energy.

"I will not loose to the likes of you! I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU! I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO THE FOURTH! AND BECOME HOKAGE!" Yelled Naruto as he ran towards the raven haired teen.

They both hit each other square in side of the face they both stood still and then flew ten feet away from each other laying still on the ground. Neither of them seemed to move. The battle was over, leaf had won. there was no doubt about it. But Sakura silently walked over to Naruto scared, petrified to discover something she'd never want to imagine. As she silently bent down along side the blonde and started to pump chakra into him, she could only seal his wound half way, and she got Sai to bandage him up. she then looked across to see Sasuke being picked up by the old Sannin and a few ANBU members, one was slowly healing him enough to get back to the village. He was completely knocked out. Then something instantly caught her attention Naruto started to move. He slowly sat up, while Sakura's hand was firmly on his chest. But he shoved her away, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, he then stood up and started to walk toward the dead Suigetsu and picked up Zabuza's sword and looked towards the field where they left the fourth. He just stared. Kakashi then came over and took the sword from the blonde knowing it probably took all his strength to lift it. Blood was seeping threw the bandages but he didn't care, and then left Kakashi and walked towards where the fourth was. The Hermit noticed Naruto walking over to a certain spot, Kakashi then noticed to along with Sakura and Sai. Sakura could only stare as Naruto knelt down to the fourth, Kakashi and Jiraiya standing behind looking at the ground. Sakura may not know what happened. But she knew at that moment that nothing about Naruto would be the same again. She knew from just looking that the fourth Hokage was dead.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

When they had gotten back to the village, the news hit the whole village and the surrounding villages in half a heart beat. The next day a funeral would be held for the fourth. Out of the eleven ninjas who had gone only one had died. Some would say that was good, while others would look down upon them. Naruto had been bandaged up badly, along with a few other of the ninja. Sasuke was being held under the ANBU protective arrest probably for the next few years. Without any news from the out side world. So the funeral went on, Naruto had to watch it from the hospital room, he would have loved to be there but the Hokage refused, he could barley sit up in his bed. There had been many people who came to the funeral. Such as the feudal lords, the Kazekage and many other Kages who allied with leaf. It hadn't rained that day, there wasn't a surprise there, the fourth never did cry or feel bad, so it suited the day, to be happy. As if the fourth were looking down upon them with a smile.

After the funeral people went on to being them selves, back to going around and being who they were. But there was one ninja who would never go back to being the same. There sat Naruto, he was sitting not at the Raman stand but at the 3rd training ground he wasn't sat by the posts or on them instead he sat in a tree off in the distance watching 12-13 year olds practice, it made him smile to see them so full of energy and life, he had still been in bandages all across his body, except for his head, but from his neck down he was completely white. He'd hadn't been himself for the last two weeks. The day after the fourth was buried he'd heard the worst news a ninja could ever hear. One that would forever change his life, and not for the good.

* * *

Sakura sat across from Sasuke, her eyes were lowered she was told to come in and do a medical check up, every other ninja who tried to go near him, were to frightened. She was the only one who wasn't and the fifth was to busy with paper work. _And drinking sake after hearing the news about the fourth._ So she sat there waiting for his permission for her to continue, he'd already tried to hit her. So she sat looking at the ground, when she was younger she'd have no problem looking at the Uchiha, she wasn't scared of him, no she was mad. She was mad at the Fourth, Kakashi, the Fifth...and Sasuke, but mostly furious at Naruto. That's one reason why she didn't gaze him, because if she were to look him in the eyes, she knew she'd have him knocked out by now, she just wanted to unleash all her anger on someone. Even though it wasn't her business she was mad. Mad at Kakashi for teaching Naruto that horrid technique, mad at the fourth for trying to create it. Mad at Naruto for actually learning it and inflicting that much damage upon him. But she was just rigid at Sasuke, because Naruto had learned that technique to bring him back, fully knowing that he'd give up his life as a ninja forever. And not caring, all he wanted was to see her smile _'right'_ again.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or what" Said Sasuke suddenly. She hadn't jumped like she normally would have, no she stayed silent till she finally looked up and stared into his eyes. They were full of emotion, mostly hatred could be seen in them. Sasuke looked at her, he could tell there was something wrong, even if he asked. _Like he ever actually would. _she wouldn't have told him, she wasn't allowed. She had sworn not to tell him anything till he was released it may have been cruel but that's how it was. There was nothing he could do anyways.

"How have you been feeling? Are they treating you alright?" Asked Sakura as she opened her medical bag, and pulled various things out, such as needles and bandages along with something in a small nicely carved wooden case.

"Fine except that im stuck down here, without any information from anyone. They torture me every day try to brain wash me" Said Sasuke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and looked at her. She just sighed and took the cap off the needle and headed towards him. He then jumped up, but his chains caused him to fall on the floor, and move as fast as he could without chakra away from her. Sakura gave him a sceptical look till she gave a low sigh and continued to walk towards him.

"Sasuke...I wouldn't hurt you, all that's in this is medication. That's all, it wouldn't hurt you in anyway it will just make you feel better." Said Sakura as she knelt down a little ways from him.

"...You take it" Said Sasuke, he never did trust needles after the damned snake Sannin.

"Sasuke...what did he do to you, fine if that will make you take it. I haven't had the needle yet so I will take it now to show you it won't kill you" Said Sakura as she pulled off her white doctors coat and lay it on the ground, and then take off her cloth that covered her elbows and tie an elastic band around her arm, wait for a minute then slowly put the needle in her arm. It only lasted a few seconds till she was done, and covered the spot with gozz and a piece of tape. And walk over to her medical bag and get the other needle. Sasuke watched her as she pulled out the needle with the same liquid and same name upon the side and walk over to him an kneel down.

"..."

"Sasuke let me give you this, it will make you feel better, it'll help rebuild all those chakra threads that were cut in your body...well some of them anyways, I'll have to try to connect some." Said Sakura. and at that instinct he stuck out his arm and looked away, she then did the same procedure she'd done to her self to him.

"How did the chakra in my cells get cut off" Said Sasuke in an instinct.

"...That Jutsu Naruto learned, is made for that exact purpose...it'll cut all the threads in your body unable-ling to get them attached again." Said Sakura as she pulled the needle out and place the cap on it and put it away.

"Then"

"Don't hold it against him Sasuke...Naruto spared you, he wanted you to have a life of your own...to keep on being a ninja...even though...well your ok aren't you? no cuts, scratches???" Asked Sakura quickly changing the subject.

"He didn't use it to his fullest" said Sasuke as he glared at her.

"No...he did, but he took about 75 of the damage" Said Sakura.

"What about..."

"Im not allowed to say anymore...I will be back next week or next month to give you another check up, that's for you" said Sakura as she left the small brown beautifully cut box on the table, and walked out of the cell. Leaving him for the ANBU.

Sasuke then watched at the pink haired girl leave, he'd stayed on the floor for a good 2 hours before he got up and silently walked over to the table and look down at the box. it was sealed, it was left to him, his name was engraved on it. He then tore the seal away and opened the box to find his head protector. His eyes widened for a moment, he knew it was from Naruto, there was a small slip of paper, two actually one said.

_One free bowl of Raman at (Naruto's favourite Place)  
_  
While the Other Said:

_**For when you decide to become a leaf member of leaf once again. And the ticket is for when you get hungry. Because I won't be able to buy you a bowl when you get out.  
**_  
_**Naruto **_

Sasuke looked at the note for a minute thinking he was cheep, until it dawned on him..._was Naruto planning on leaving the village?_

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage it had been 4 weeks now, his body and soul was now almost fully healed. He still had a few bandages on his arms. He stood there looking at the Hokage for a long time, she knew what he wanted. She knew for a fact it probably wasn't the smartest idea he ever had but it was one he wanted to do with or without her help.

"What is it Naruto"

"Can they leave" Said Naruto as he looked at Shizune and Sakura and a ANBU member along with the old hermit.

"But..." Started Shizune before the Hokage nodded her head and they left. He knew they wouldn't listen in so he began to speak.

"Lord Hokage"

"That's a first..." Smiled the Hokage as she looked at Naruto.

"I want to leave Konoha for a while" Stated Naruto as he gazed directly at her.

"WHAT! Naruto is that a joke?"

"No"

"How long is a while, you know that Akatsuki is after you"

"I don't know how long...and im aware of that...I can take care of my self"

"Naruto...what if I were to say no"

"Then I wouldn't listen"

"Naruto...this is not a laughing matter, if you were to leave without my permission then i would have to class you as an S class enemy ninja." Stated the fifth.

"S class huh? What would be the point of that anyways. It's not like I can actually attack the village, I can't do normal ninja techniques anymore." Smiled Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"There's nothing left for me right now, here in Konoha...there's nothing you can do for me any more...and you know it"

"There are other ways to live then to be a ninja"

"That's a life I don't want to live" Said Naruto.

"Haa...Naruto, can't you reconsider?"

"No, if I stay here...then I will be miserable, and probably kill my self" said Naruto as he looked at the Hokage. Who seemed taken back.

"I see...how long"

"I don't know...till I fond someone who can help me"

"And if you can't"

"I don't believe in such a word..."Smiled Naruto.

"..."

"I'll be leaving by 2pm today" Said Naruto as he turned around and started to walk towards the door"

"I didn't say..."

"Yeah you did..." Smiled Naruto as he opened the door and walked out.

----

"Do you believe the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"The one about the demon brat"

"Oh, yeah I heard the whole conversation when I was waiting to get in to see the Hokage"

"You sneak"

"Heh. your just jealous"

"You wish...so its true huhh?" Said the one ANBU to the other.

"What rumours about Naruto" Asked Sasuke suddenly, as he sat in his cell, in the darkest corner like all the other prisoners.

"The one where..."

"Shut up...where not supposed to talk about that...to him at least" Said the one ANBU as he glared at the Uchiha threw his mask and they kept walking.

"Naruto..." Muttered Sasuke as he gazed at the ceiling wondering what the blonde idiot was doing this minute.

-----------3 hours later

Naruto stood in front of the gate, he wore all black, the out fit the fourth had picked out, his head protector around his neck. Since his orange suit was totally destroyed he'd have to wear that till he found a new one. As he stood there he waited, waited for someone...that he knew would come. And sure enough foot steps could be heard. As he turned his gaze he looked up to see Sakura and Konohamaru standing before him.

"...So its true, your leaving big bro?" Said an almost crying Konohamaru.

"Hey...don't cry im not leaving for good, just for a while" Smiled the blonde.

"But..." Started the brown haired boy before Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura.

"...How long are you going to be gone this time?" Asked Sakura.

"Dunno...till I find what im looking for"

"Looking for?" Muttered Konohamaru. The only people knowing why Naruto was actually leaving where the ones who were allowed to know such as. Kakashi, Jiraiya,

the Hokage, Sai and Sakura. Along with a few other high up ninja whom you could trust.

"Yeah...what im looking for" Smiled Naruto.

"Will you write this time?" Asked Sakura as Naruto stepped closer to her.

"Probably not..." Said Naruto as he started to fiddle with something from around his neck.

"..." Sakura stayed silent till he removed his head protector.

"Hold on to this for me till I get back. I'd give it to Sasuke but im not allowed to see him, and if I did it would only leave to questions" Smiled the blonde.

"I can't..."

"Yeah she can't!!!! you got that the day you graduated! It symbolizes you are a ninja from leaf!" Said Konohamaru. Sakura looked at him wide eyed. then to Naruto who was looking away.

"Not many people will trust a ninja, let alone a ninja from an enemy village. And from this day, till the day I come back...I am no longer classified as a ninja Konohamaru" Said Naruto.

"What do you mean"

"One day you'll know. But for now I better get going. Tell Kakashi I said goodbye"

"Your not going to do it your self?" Asked Sakura.

"No, I couldn't find him anywhere...and I can't waist daylight looking for him. Just tell him...he's an idiot...he'll understand what I mean" Smiled Naruto for the last time as he walked threw the gate of leaf village, for a long time, and maybe even his last.

* * *

**The End  
**  
_And im serious this time, there will be a sequel. Maybe next week or so. Hope you all liked it. I am working on the new Chapter One as we speak. You guys are some lucky I wrote this over my brake, it would have been up faster but I had no internet or spell check on the computer I was on so I had to save it to a floppy then go to school, and then send it to my E-mail and then get it from my computer at home because my computer doesn't have a floppy drive. So hope you all liked it!_

**Canadain-Girl**

_Please review if you actually want a sequel, because a few readers thought this ended just fine._


End file.
